Onwards
by FortunasFollower
Summary: Follows the Guild disbandment and how it changed Lucy. After all, becoming a Guild Master for another guild doesn't just happen overnight.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Follower here! Just wanted to post this story because I was pretty content on the outcome. R&R if you want, but no pressure.

So...let's get to it, I guess.

AVANTI!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Makarov was not in a good mood.

Number 3 on his long list of worries, which came with being the Guild Master of the (in)famous Fairy Tail, was the fact that he had to attend the Guild Master's Gathering every month, even if there was nothing to talk about.

He sighed.

He was too damn old to be taking day-long trips to day-long gatherings that always addressed the same things to then take a day-long travel back to Magnolia only to be caught in the crossfire of the customary year-round Fairy Tail brawls.

"Maybe this time this will be interesting?", he said to himself, hoping to create a little interest in the occasion.

He sighed again.

"Hey, Macky!", yelled a feminine voice.

"Huh? Oh, hello Madeline", he greeted the woman who was jogging in his direction.

Madeline had sparkling and striking blue eyes, her left one being halfway covered by one of her white locks. She was about 30, Makarov estimated, and really beautiful. If not because of her unusual magic, she probably would have a lot of stalkers, inside this gathering and out.

"Oh, come on, I've told you to call me Maddy already", she pouted.

"Yes, but your wife made sure to let me know that if I called you that, than I'd be retiring from living faster than I can say Fiore", he trembled. Madeline's wife really was someone else.

Madeline laughed at that.

"That does sound like her. I swear, she needs to understand that I take my wedding vows seriously".

"She does, but you more than anyone know what jealousy can do to us", he said grinning.

"Hey, that jerk was openly flirting with her, I needed to teach him some manners about messing with married women!".

"He was her cousin and was only asking about your sick aunt Abigail"

"Shut it, shorty".

Makarov laughed. It was nice to have friends at things like this. Most of this Guild Masters were too egotistical and couldn't finish a sentence without complimenting themselves. Madeline was the exact opposite. If she bragged, it was about her luck to have such a great family at her guild and home.

"So, how's stuff at the Fairy HQ?"

"Same as last time, a little better at the _not-breaking-furniture_ department since Erza's 'pep talk'. Still struggling with the bills, though".

"Well, that's to be expected. You little Tinkerbells were always destruction prone".

That was Makarov's second biggest trouble right now, the destruction that his Guild caused. It was ridiculous how they would save the world, gain an enormous compensation from the Council and all that went away in two months time.

Forget Fairy Law, _bankruptcy_ was the guilds signature magic.

"Yeah, those idiots got even more destructive after _her_ ".

"Speaking of which, any news?".

At this, the older Dreyar shook his head. After Tartaros, the Guild had been disbanded due to war rumours of a neighbouring kingdom, Alvarez. Makarov wasn't going to let his children be included in a war if he could prevent it. The threat proved empty when it was discovered that another kingdom, Fortuna, was staging this so both Fiore and Alvarez would wage war against each other and, when both are weakest, Fortuna would take both of them over.

Makarov and Madeline, originally from Alvarez, were the ones that found out about that and rushed this information to both their Kings. Fortuna got badly taxed and had a lot of firepower confiscated and then destroyed because of the war they almost started.

Both of them, knowing such a thing might happen again, proposed an alliance between the two kingdoms, making the case that the more allies they had, the greater a chance of winning any future conflicts.

So the peace talks began and they have been going good ever since. In an attempt to make both nations even closer, it was determined an international Council of Magic, which would someday, hopefully, act as a global. Also a new format of the Grand Magic Games was established, which would happen every year on one of the countries and then change the next edition.

Enjoying the newfound peace, Makarov revived the Guild and started to look for his children.

In a year, roughly half was found.

After two, there was only one of them missing.

Lucy Heartfilia.

No one knew where she was, since she was searching for Aquarius' key at the time and didn't stay more than a week at the same town, but thanks to her initial mail, they were certain she was alive and well.

Then, on the second year, one of her letters said that she would go radio silence for a while, but would try and talk to them as soon as possible.

Fairy Tail was chaos that day.

Rumours of her started to spread like wildfire and soon everyone was fed with loads of different stories. None were true, but all were about her, and that was enough to make it at least 'hearable'.

Team Natsu immediately tried to order a rescue mission, but Mira reminded them that there was no way to know where she was, since she didn't even hint the places she were and the letter was sent right before she left a city. Counting the time until the letter was sent to Fiore and finally reaching the Guild, she would probably be long gone.

That didn't stop them from looking everywhere, though. They never took two jobs in the same town, opting to try and cover a bigger area. It was a nice idea, but they all knew that the chances were very slim of actually finding her.

No one actually said that out loud, though. Last time someone even mentioned this search being pointless, Wendy ended up having to pull an all nighter healing Max's body from all the pummeling.

This year will actually mark as Lucy's fifth year away, and many were beginning to give up on finding the bubbly blonde.

A saddened frown took Makarov's face at thinking that her child could be dead. He knew in his heart that it couldn't be true, but since when has the heart and brain worked in harmony when you're in turmoil?

"No, but we got our eyes and ears opened. Who knows when we will find something?".

"Amen to that, Macky. I wish all the luck to you".

"Thanks, Madeline. Now how about we go see if there's anything interesting this time?".

"Sure, but I'm not getting my hopes up. Remember last year?".

"Yeah, that Quattro Puppy guy lost his sock and whined until Sting put him to sleep".

"We're living the dream, at least".

"Which dream?".

"Of being considered by our peers as the icon and embodiment of our guild values".

"...nah, they are just too lazy to try and run for the job".

"That actually makes more sense than all my previous phrase. Kudos".

Makarov grinned again. There was never a dull time with her around.

Madeline and Makarov only met at the last GMG, when both guilds fought but Madeline's eventually came out on top, but the bonds between the two guilds now seems to be ancient, given how good terms they are.

Whenever one needed assistance, the other would promptly be there. Same could be said if the need was just for a vacation.

Although the vacation was really the only time basically all members got together.

"All right, if you would all please gather round so we can start discussing, the faster we do this, the earlier you can all go home".

And so started the Gathering, which bored Makarov to an almost comatose state. The subjects were the the same as last time, trying to include more guilds into the **No Aggression Pact** , a plan to make sure nothing ever happened between guilds that could prove harmful, plans for strengthening the bonds already formed, trying to reduce the criminal activity even more and so on.

After about four hours of this, the speaker of the night, a newly christened Guild Master from Crocus's Wyverns Talon guild, moved on to the last order of business: introducing newcomers to the veteran Guild Masters. All of them were using hoods to make the entrance more impacting, not that it usually worked, but at least it tried to infuse a little energy to the boring event.

"All right, first off we have Jenna, from Dollhouse Guild".

"Next, Theo from the Fireflies Guild".

"Carly, from the Two Dice merchant guild"

Gradually, them all removed their hoods and went to chat with the veterans, hoping to get some tips or just have a good time.

"And finally we have...no wait, is this right?", the young GM said to the hooded person on stage, who only nodded.

"What is it, Christopher?", asked Madeline.

"Well, apparently this is your lucky day, Makarov. The last Guild Master is...Lucy Heartfilia from King's Sword Guild".

And at that moment, the last hooded person revealed her face, and Makarov's eyes watered.

There she was, as beautiful as ever. Her blonde hair, a little bigger now, shone like an angels and her warm chocolat eyes erased any doubt Makarov had of her being a double or some sick prank. His lost child finally was home.

"Lucy?".

"Hey there, Master. Sorry about the silence, but I just got things cleared a week ago and then, well, this happened", she answered while smiling.

The Celestial Spirit Mage barely had time to blink before the elder threw himself at her.

One would have thought this as cute.

Yeah, other than the fact that he only did that in an attempt to touch her boobs, cute might be correct.

She caught that and just stopped him midair.

'Really? Five years and still like this? Well, if he didn't change that in the last 60 years or so, the chances of having changed now were very slim to begin with', she thought.

"Where did you go? What happened? Are you okay? ", he rapid fired, still in Lucy's grasp. Luckily, Maddy intervened.

"Oh, hey there! You're the mage that ended the war along with Master, right?", Lucy asked.

"Yes, but Fairy Godfather there did most of the work. Macky, how about we go over there and ask her calmly, huh?".

He just nodded, still shocked and happy from finally reuniting with a part of his family.

"Okay, so, to answer your questions: I went pretty much everywhere, in Fiore, Alvarez, Fortuna and a few other places. At Fortuna, I stumbled upon a revolution to try and take over the now peaceful kingdom and transform it into a militaristic one again. So I, along with some friends I did there, fought against this so the peace could continue".

"WHAT? Are you okay?", the older Dreyar all but yelled. Madeline looked astonished as well. Her first impression of the blond was that she probably wouldn't even be an A-level mage, and her position was because of the smarts Makarov boasted that she had.

"Yeah, I got some new scars here and there but in the end it all worked out", she shrugged.

"Scars?".

"Well yes, you don't fight a war without gaining a few scratches, silly".

"Let me see".

"What?".

"Your scars. Show me".

"Sorry Master, but that's not happening. Let's just say I'm not gonna wear a swimsuit anytime soon", Lucy said with finality. Her body, her rules.

"Fine. But I want to know these friends of yours, seems like you all have one hell of a story to tell".

"You don't know the half of it. We went through some tough stuff. If you want to meet them than just visit our guild, they are the only other members".

"Wait, how many mages does your guild have?", Makarov enquired. Must be a lot to face a revolution as violent as the one in Fortuna and come out alive.

"Five. And an Exceed".

Makarov just stared at Lucy, his mouth opened and his left eye twitching.

"Wait, so you and another four mages...", started Madeline.

"And an Exceed".

"...and an Exceed commanded the fight against the rebels?".

"Pretty much, yeah".

"Wow, you must be hella strong then, huh?", Madeline praised.

Lucy blushed embarrassed.

"I get by, but I'm not Erza level".

To this the older GM laughed.

"Well darling, who is?", the white haired GM answered. Erza was a force of nature, and some refused to even acknowledge her as human.

"Good point, Madeline".

"Just call me Maddy".

"Then you must call me by only Lucy".

"Deal".

At this the two powerful mages looked to see Makarov frowning.

"What is it Macky?".

"Well, if you're a Guild Master,that means you quit Fairy Tail, doesn't it?", he said downcast.

"You wish", and then she proceeded to take of her right glove, which still had that same nostalgic pink mark, although it was faded in some parts.

"But then how are you affiliated with another Guild?", asked Maddy.

"I met with Warrod when I went to register the guild. Originally I wasn't gonna be the Guild Master or even a member because of my affiliation with our guild, but he said that, because of my actions in Fortuna, I deserved to be a special case. So now I have a double affiliation, and can take jobs from both guilds, but my duties as a GM have made me stay there ever since I reached Fiore, so I couldn't visit before".

"Well my child, I'm just glad you are okay. How about you go to Fairy Tail tomorrow just to say hi to everyone and then we can schedule something so both guilds meet each other? We can also take a look at your tatoo, it looks like it's disappearing bit by bit".

"Thank you, Master. And sure, I told everyone that if I ran into you, I wanted to pass by the Guild anyways, so they won't worry. Actually, knowing how unsure they are, they might, so if you excuse me, I'm gonna make a small call to them".

"Sure, go ahead".

And then Lucy went to call her guild using a portable Communication Lacrima, leaving the Fiore and Alvarez natives to themselves.

"Hey Macky?".

"Yes?".

"This turned out to be a great Gathering, huh?".

"Yeah, it did. Could've been shorter, though".

"The day this thing runs below three hours is the day the apocalypse is upon us".

"No argument there".

"But seriously, can you imagine how happy everyone will be that she's fine?".

"I'm already predicting Happy tackling her and Erza, well, tackling her as well".

"Don't forget Natsu. His tackle will be one to remember". Makarov will have to remember Lucy to put some fire resisting clothing then.

"I'm more worried about Gray's stripped tackle, really. I don't know how we've dodged sexual harassment so much with him, but I don't want to risk more infractions".

"Oh? Becoming a straight shooter?".

"No, just tired of paying so many unnecessary bills. I mean, how the hell do we manage to be fined for every thing possible?".

"Dunno, but it's really fun to me. Please continue".

He stuck his tongue out at this.

"Master?", the blonde called, making herself known again.

"Yes?".

"I'm sorry, but something has come up. Can we have this reunion some other time?".

"Of course, but is everything okay?".

"Yeah, my stupid friends just went even stupider. One of them sold the damn guild building for a limited Teddy Bear collection and another one has occupied it in protest to it's selling and is trying to transform it into an independent nation. Oh, and the exceed is threatening to leave the guild and soon to be the tiniest kingdom if he is not the mascot and writer of our national anthem".

"Wow".

"Yes, apparently I just had to handpick the biggest morons of Fortuna to my guild. Genius move if I do say so myself".

"I swear, you fairies never stop being entertaining".

"I'm glad you're enjoying my pain, Maddy. At least someone is laughing".

"I'm sorry dear, it's just that, well, there's never a dull day for you guys, is there?".

Both fairies looked at each other and grinned.

"Nah."

And so the Gathering ended, with every Master going back to their respective guilds. In three of them, a smile was present, courtesy of the surprise reunion.

This would get fun real soon, and Maddy was not going to miss this for the world.

"Congratulations, Macky, your lost daughter is back. Now let's see how the old constellation feel about the new stars on the block".

No, she just couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde Celestial Spirit summoner was smiling.

She was so glad to have run into Master. As perverted as he can be, she knew that the old man had a heart of gold. He was the kind of person Lucy considered rare gems, the people that you would be lucky to have in your life, those that you could definitely count on.

It was good to know that, even if she relocated to another continent, there was still people from Fiore that she could trust.

Speaking of which, since her new home was across the ocean, she was now in the process of returning.

Her ride was a rather different one. She was flying in a gigantic eagle, her whole figure lying down on the birds back, its great feathers cutting the sky and never slowing down. The wind blew and whistled around her, making the sleepy mage even more sleepy.

'Man, this things are brutal to my sleeping hours. Wake up early, travel to another kingdom, listen to that boring and seemingly endless thing and then make the whole trip back to then be pestered by those damn idiots'.

"Oh, come on, you love them", said Loke, appearing suddenly by her side.

Lucy shrieked and almost fell from the animal. Luckily for her, the eagle noticed her weight shifting towards its side and maneuvered to make sure she didn't fall.

"Wow, thanks Aquila! You saved my life just now!".

"It's nothing, it's only natural I save my hatchling. After all, if I became this strong, it's because of you", the bird replied.

"Nah, it was because of your own strength, I merely tried to help".

"Whatever you say, my child".

"Awnn, this is so cute!".

"Loke! What the hell were you thinking! I could've fallen to death!".

"We both know that wouldn't happen, Lu. You have too damn many spirits by your side now, and all of them would appear just to help, even if they couldn't do a thing. Especially her".

"Yeah, I guess she got a little possessive, didn't she? But that's not the point, you jerk! Don't scare me like that!", she slapped his arm.

"Okay, okay, sorry. But I was just curious, how did you like this first reunion?".

"It was worth every mile. Well, the part where I reunited with Master and met Maddy was. The rest was pretty boring".

"So does that mean that Mel played you?".

At this Lucy started to emit a murderous aura.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

In a guild in Fortuna, a girl shivered suddenly.

"You okay, Mel?".

"Yeah, Ken, it's just...I think Lucy found out I lied to her about the gathering being fun".

"What makes you say that?".

"I just felt like I was marked to death. Like a sniper had his sight on me and I couldn't escape".

"Well, that does sound like how Luder makes you feel. And we both know she's way more dangerous than a sniper. Or several snipers. Or maybe a full army".

"Yeah, she sure is strong. And stop with the Luder thing. It's not a good mashup".

"But it perfectly mashes Lucy and Leader! Luder! It will be a thing, just you wait!".

"Yeah, well, you got until she comes back for it to become a thing. I don't think I'll survive past today".

"Then I should start now! Bye! And good luck!".

And with that the boy ran, leaving the soon to be hospitalized girl alone with her thoughts on who should inherit what from her belongings.

'Well, better start writing my will'.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"That girl is gonna die when we arrive at the guild".

"No, she is not. You wouldn't really hurt her".

"Maybe, but I sure as hell am gonna make her spar with me for a week".

"Isn't that too little roughness?".

"One more word and it goes up to a month".

"So? I don't care, it's not me you're punishing", Loke shrugged.

"Wow. Great to see how highly you think of her. Total team player".

"She replaced my lunch with catnip three days ago. If I could make it to a year, trust me, I would".

Lucy laughed at that. Maybe she wasn't gonna kill Mel after all. She was pretty funny.

"Just maim her a bit, then", Lucy quipped, smirking.

"Seems more acceptable than death to me, I approve", Loke agreed, with a smirk of his own.

The wind continued to blow past them, and it's coldness made Lucy shiver a bit and press herself against the soft and warm fur of the eagle.

She yawned. He noticed.

"I'm gonna go back now then, Lu. Try and get some sleep, you've earned it".

The girl only had the energy to nod before falling asleep.

 _Lucy's memory_

"Man, where do I start?", she asked herself.

She started her search for Aquarius three days ago, full of confidence and dedication, but now she had finally discovered a fatal flaw on her plan.

How to find that damn key.

There was no magic, spell, map or anything of the sort, according to Crux. It was meant to be a show of determination, of the bond they formed. A way to prove the mage truly did deserve the key back.

After all, if the mage broke the key, then said person should face the responsibility to win it back.

Lucy absentmindedly took out the broken key and gazed sadly at it. She was gonna make this right for everyone.

For Loke, the leader. For Scorpio, the lover.

And of course, for her, the one who lost another part of her family with her leaving.

"...arriving in Hargeon in 5 minutes", was what she made out from the conductors speech.

'Huh, must have been even more lost in thought than I figured'.

After disembarking, she went straight to a shop, looking for more keys. She wasn't just on a search for Aquarius's key, after all. She wanted to become even stronger, so that nothing like Tartarus happened again.

So that her family shed no more tears.

Finally, after going through many shops, she found one which showed promise.

And by promise, she meant a billboard saying **the strongest silver key in the zodiac you only find here! Bill's shop!**

The place wasn't something extraordinary, not in the slightest. It had a smell of old books, which Lucy loved, but it also had sticky floorboards which cracked with every step and an ominous aura, which the mage had a really difficult time ignoring.

"Hello? Anyone here?", she asked.

"Coming!", a voice responded from behind a door near the counter.

The door opened to show a beautiful lady walk in. She had red hair that cascaded down her shoulders and wore a red dress. Her eyes and lips, which smiled warmly, were also of a scarlet-like color, further accentuating her creamy skin tone.

All in all, Lucy found her mesmerizing.

"Yes, darling?".

"Oh, um, I wanted to see this strongest silver key that was advertised".

She narrowed her eyes slightly, but quickly returned to the serene face she was wearing before.

Lucy caught this sudden change, and decided to play this a little more carefully. Years of dealing with shady shopkeepers can make you really aware of your surroundings.

"But of course! I keep the key in the back, because of a few mugging attempts. Would you prefer that I brought it or would you like to come with me to check it, dear?".

"I'd like to go with you, if it's not any trouble".

"None at all. Please, follow me".

Lucy followed, her hands closer to her keys than before, but still keeping a distance to not draw too many attention from the suspicious woman.

The woman in red led Lucy to an opened chest in which resided a shield with two keys wrapped around it.

"Feel free to take them, dear".

"Actually, if it's not too much trouble, could you get it? I'm really clumsy and damaging the chest or the shield is something I don't want to do".

The womans eyes narrowed again.

"Sure".

And then Lucy spoke.

"Oh, and one more thing".

"Yes?".

"How are you staying out of your gate so much?".

The woman freezed.

"I mean, you must be pretty strong to be able to survive that long out on your own, huh?".

She started turning slowly.

"I almost fell for it, so I must give you credit. You were a great actress, and if I wasn't a Celestial Spirit mage with a lot of spirit friends, then maybe you would have got your way".

She fully turned now, finally understanding that the blonde was not the only one there with them anymore, for Leo the Lion was standing by her side, a serious expression on his face.

"I knew there was something off about this place, so I asked Loke his opinion while you led us here. Also, I made sure to leave a friend of mine on the other side of the door guarding it, just in case you were working with someone else".

At this, the door opened to reveal Capricorn, who blankly stared at them through his black glasses and shut the door after nodding to Lucy.

"So, I'd like to know...why is the fox celestial spirit trying to scam me?".

The woman began sweating, she didn't account on the mage being smart. After all, the last three she scamed didn't even come back to get a refund, meaning they most probably didn't even notice they bought items at triple the normal price.

"I...I have no idea what you are talking about, miss".

"Just drop it, Vulpy, you're not fooling anyone", said Loke.

The spirit sighed and lowered her head. When she lifted it, her eyes had taken a mischievous glint, and her flawless smile had now donned small fangs.

"Guess I got caught, huh?".

"Yep".

"Is there any use fighting you?".

"No, you'll lose. And even if you use Scutum over there, it won't help you", the blonde pointed towards the shield.

"Heh, so you've noticed that too, huh?".

"Kinda hard not too. You didn't conceal his magic, so it was pretty easy to figure out".

The woman sighed.

"Guess I've lost then. What are you gonna do about me?".

"Well, firstly I want to know what did you plan to do with me, had your plan succeeded".

"I was gonna free your spirits".

Lucy lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"And what makes you think they want to break contracts with me?", the blonde asked, slightly angered. This spirit didn't even know her and was acting as if she was some bad person.

Wasn't the spirit who tried to trap her the bad guy here?

"Why wouldn't they? Why be bound to anyone if you can roam free in this great big world?".

"Than how about we test that?".

Lucy then lifted her key pouch and opened it, showing all of the celestial spirit keys she had.

"Pick one".

"What?".

"Pick a key. I'll summon the spirit you choose and then I'll let you question whatever you want to question. I promise not to interfere".

The Fox Spirit gaped her mouth in shock.

"Really?".

"Yes, a Celestial Spirit mage never breaks a promise, and I give you my word you can question whatever it is you want".

The spirit looked at Loke. Even if bound to someone, the leader of the Zodiac never once put his masters words above the truth.

"Can I trust her?".

"Yes, you can".

Feeling relieved, she started to look at the collection in front of her.

"Then I choose...this one", and she pointed at a golden key.

"Good. Please take a step back".

The spirit did as she was told.

"Open, gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!".

The spirit appeared in his customary pose, his tail, which snaked to the front as to not hit Lucy, almost hit the spirit, barely missing her nose.

'Thanks for the heads up', she mentally thanked Lucy.

"Well, go ahead".

"Sup, Vulpecula, what's this about?".

"Well, I first want to know if she is keeping you against you will".

"Now, Vulpy...", Loke started.

"Loke", Lucy interrupted, "she has the right to ask that question. Please let her be".

"Fine, but I don't like her tone", the spirit grumbled, and Lucy only gave a small smile of appreciation.

"Well?".

"No, 'course not. I'm here because of my own awesome will, dude".

"Is she making you say that?".

"Nah, she doesn't boss us around or go all tyrant on us. Why would ya think that?".

"Well, she has you bound to her, doesn't she?".

"Kinda, we have a mutual contract, she has to follow certain rules as do I, but I'm not some slave, if that's what you mean".

"Then, are you saying she has imposed boundaries to you?".

"Well...yes, I guess".

Vulpecula smiled. She got him now.

"Why would you agree to that? Doesn't that hinder your freedom?".

She got him now, and for the home run, his answer is of course a resounding ye...

"Not at all".

...what?

"What?".

"It doesn't hinder my freedom at all. She lets all the spirits roam free, so I can go to the beach and dates and stuff anytime. And you forget that I placed boundaries on her too".

"Like what?".

"What days I'm available, which activities I'd rather not take part in, who I'd like to partner with, that kind of stuff".

"Wait, doesn't that make her life harder?", the fox said without thinking.

"Yes it does, but she has not one time went against her words. So why would I choose to break contract?".

"But, but...".

And then the Fox remembered something.

"What about Aquarius?".

Lucy stiffened, and Loke glared at the Fox. That was a very sensitive spot for the summoner.

"Isn't it her fault that your girlfriend isn't out and about on dates with you anymore? I mean, if she wasn't so damn weak you wouldn't be bound to only the spirit world for your little escapades".

Lucy lowered her head, and Loke was growling at the spirit. Scorpio, who was silent for a second, cleared his throat.

"It would be beneficial for you to not talk about Lucy that way. I know Leo won't advance because he's guarding Lucy of whatever trap you might have placed here, but me and all other spirits don't have such a role and we won't hesitate to hurt someone who blatantly tries to diminish the wonderful person Lucy is".

Scorpio was fixing Vulpecula with such a harsh glare that she couldn't help but take a step back.

"Now, about Aquarius. The idea of summoning the Spirit King is something only some spirits know about, for it has happened only a handful of times. And that was exactly what was needed on the battle against Tartarus. There was no other possible course of action. Even if she was the strongest Celestial Mage of Fiore, there was nothing she could have done differently".

"You see, even if she were able to cast Urano Metria more times than she can, it wouldn't have mattered, the only way to save her guild was through the Spirit King's magic. And tell me: is there any Celestial Spirit which could have cut through Plutogrim and did all that damage?".

Vulpecula stayed silent.

"And about her being weak, I can only assume you say that because you are stupid. If you've said that because you have never seen or heard of her before, then her checkmate on you should be enough. But if you know about the Aquarius incident, which I hold no grudges to Lucy for, than you know of her might. And if even that is not enough, than how about a battle with me? So you will be able to see her strength first hand".

"I don't know, how can I be sure you won't cheat?".

"She swore to give you your time and don't interfere, didn't she?".

"Yes, she did".

"Then what's wrong? Scared?".

The Fox then bared her small fangs and entered the shadows, hoping to catch the spirit of guard.

Scorpio stayed silent and still, waiting for his opening.

Loke keened his concentration, trying to anticipate if the spirit tried to attack Lucy.

Lucy was the only one who was visibly relaxed. She already knew the outcome of this battle, although she did not enjoy Scorpio just announcing a fight. It was too much Natsu-like for her.

Vulpecula weaved through the shadows, trying to keep off any attempt of detection from Scorpio.

The thing is, Vulpecula wasn't trying to fight.

She appeared next to the chest, took the two keys and was about to leave when something grabbed her arm.

"Leaving already?".

Scorpio threw her to the door with his tail.

The door broke.

"I thought we were spirits of our words, little fox. Why would you want to leave? Is it something I've said?".

"Now", he said while pinning her to the ground with one hand, "do you admit defeat?".

His response was a punch to the right cheek. He didn't even flinch.

"Was that supposed to have hurt?".

"Nah, it was supposed to distract you".

"Wha...".

And then he was viciously sucker-kneed on the groin.

The wave of unbelievable pain hit him instantly, and he released her.

"Bye, bye!".

And then the spirit was off, fleeing to Mavis knows where.

"That little...".

"Scorpio", Lucy stopped him. There was already a broken door, there was no need for more destruction.

No need for more more destruction. Huh, maybe she had already lost a bit of the Fairy Tail spirit.

"Oh, hey Lucy, sorry about that, I got a bit carried away".

"It's fine, at the very least you stopped her scamming here, so I'm counting this as a win".

"Actually, it's more than just a win", said Loke.

Both the blonde and the scorpion representative looked at the lion representative quizzically.

"What do you mean?", they both asked.

"Well, don't you guys know of her?".

"Nah, bro, should we?".

"I only know of her name, gate and element affinitty", Lucy said sheepishly.

"Well, Vulpecula is something of an informant on the Spirit World, so if anyone has an idea of Aquarius' key whereabouts, it's her. If we get a hold of her, then maybe we can shorten this trip".

Lucy immediately sobered up at that and started running to the door.

"CATCH THAT DAMN FOX!".

"Punishment, princess?", the maid spirit appeared suddenly.

"Yes, let's punish that Fox, Virgo! Catch it and I'll flick your forehead again!".

The maid then got a serious expression and ran so fast that, had her not held Lucy's arm when she started running, the blonde would have been left in the dust.

"Run, Virgo, Run!", the blonde said while being carried by the purple blur that was Virgo.

And the chase, although in the end fruitless, was able to get Lucy to the next neighbouring town without a hitch and then give her a good night sleep in an inn.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lucy woke up with someone shaking her.

"Lucy, come on, we're already here".

After yawning and stretching, she got off Aquila, thanked it and ran to her Guild.

She had to revert all the crap her guildmates had done by night, seeing as everyone slept in the guild.

But before that, she needed to teach Mel a lesson. Maybe she'd do it next to the guys trying to get her guild, just to show that you shouldn't mess with her.

She was never so glad to have taken Loke's advice to sleep on her way home. She was gonna need all the energy she could get.


	3. Chapter 3

SUP!

I'm gonna make this quick, since no one reads this anyhow.

Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited this story! And me! It means so much to know that you guys are enjoying this. Hope you accept this chapter as a gift of sorts.

ALRIGHT! THAT'S ENOUGH CHATTING.

AVANTI!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Makarov was, all things considered, in a good mood.

He got to the guild early, was able to sleep during the whole way back and was pleasantly surprised to see that no walls or doors were broken. Those were the good news.

The bad ones were that mountain of paperwork on his desk and, since Mirajane saw him enter his office, the obligation to do them. And since he was early, that equaled to a very, very boring morning.

He sighed. If only something were to help him now.

At that moment, his door opened, revealing the older Strauss.

Could this be this a break?

"Sorry to interrupt, Master, but Team Natsu destroyed a cultural landmark in their job at Logos and this arrived. Bring it in!", she said while pointing to the door. A couple overly bulky men walked in and put a big chest on the floor.

Why did he even considered that something good was coming? Nothing ever did go right at 6am on a Tuesday. No human or exceed have ever been told some great news at this times. 6am on a Tuesday was a time to be asleep or passed out, Cana used to say, and Master couldn't agree more with the charming little alcoholic.

"What's this?", Makarov said, dreading and finding himself too curious to know what was in it.

"This is the rubble from what was the statue of Billy Furrinton, the raccoon gunslinger. The mayor from Logos asked for the ones that caused it's destruction to rebuild it. Since Team Natsu destroyed some other stuff as well, the mayor didn't trust them to bring it here so he asked for a teleporter mage and two movers to leave it at the door. Where would you like me to take this?".

Figures. Those airheads just had to be stupid at a town named after logic.

Some obscure part of him thought if this crap tsunami was the universe punishing him for that wild weekend at Hargeon so many years ago.

He shivered. Those days were dark ones. If fate was really against him because of that, he actually understood, but it didn't make it any less painful.

Karma, truly, was a bitch.

"Just put it near you at the bar. And only hand this to Erza. Natsu and Gray will just make everything worse".

Mira nodded and ushered the men towards the bar, leaving Makarov to himself.

He didn't even want to think about the whole building it back issue. He just knew those youngsters were gonna find a way, even if their methods weren't the most normal ones.

He smiled. Leave it to Fairy Tail to inject some action on this world.

"Well, at least there was no fine this time".

He continued to hike through the Hills of Monetary Lamentation when he heard the sound of someone running.

The door then bust open. Literally.

There goes even more funds.

"Gajeel destroyed a building owned by a militia leader of a distant land. We'll have to wire the money today to pay for it or he might be guillotined tomorrow", Mira said, sweat on her forehead and a really serious and afraid expression on his face.

"Well, then wire it. Not like we have a choice on the matter", he said nonchalantly, not understanding why Mira was this worked up.

"That's going to be problematic".

"Why?".

"The kingdom we're talking about is Fortuna".

The older Dreyar shot up on his seat. Fortuna had been at odds with Fiore and Alvarez, so they cut almost all means of communication with these kingdoms. Any attempts at dialogue were made by couriers, which made the nations even more distant than before the recent conflict, if possible.

This basically meant that they gave a death sentence to Gajeel and wanted to show Fiore, through Fairy Tail, that they really hated them.

"Have you tried to contact the king? Last time we spoke, he said he would try to help as much as possible".

"He can't. The kingdom is split in two, and if the king wages war against the militia, then he'll probably be outmanned and outgunned. He'd lose the kingdom and then a new war would break out".

"Is there anyone else in Fortuna? Maybe we can wire to a foreigners-neutral bank and...".

"I've already thought of that, but unfortunately there isn't. Maybe we can ask someone like Jet or Laxus to try and make a run for it?".

"Even Laxus can't be that fast, he's on the Hakobe mountains today, and he didn't take a Lacrima or anything of the sort. Jet also is a no, since even if he did reach Fortuna, he's not strong enough. This would classify as an SS-class request".

"Can't Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus help?".

"No, this is a suicide mission. Even if the Masters agreed, we would be needing an army by the next hour. And lots of mages are away now, since we are next to the S-class exams".

"Then, what can we do?", Mira asked, her cheeks stained with tears.

"I...I don't...", Master started before the Lacrima in his office shone brightly.

INCOMING CALL FROM: KINGDOM OF FORTUNA

CALLER: KING'S SWORD GUILD

'That's right! Maybe Lucy has some info on Gajeel!', Makarov thought, gleefully.

"Master, since when do we have contacts in Fortuna?".

"I met an old friend at the Gathering. I think you'll recognize her".

Mira just tilted her head and looked at the Lacrima.

Little by little, the light was replaced by the image of blond woman.

"Hey, Master!".

"Hello child, I'm glad you called, I have to talk about something seri..."

"LUCY?".

"Oh, hey Mira! Long time, huh?".

"What are...when...how...why...huh?".

"Whoa, easy there. That's a lot of questions, take your time to grasp that I'm here and alive and THEN start with the asking. I've got all day", the bubbly blonde encouraged.

"Actually Lucy, that'll have to wait".

"Why? Is something wrong?".

Mira shook off her shock and put a serious expression.

"Yeah, Gajeel was caught by Fortuna's militia and will be guillotined tomorrow. Do you know if there's any info on where he's being held?".

Lucy's expression turned deathly serious, eyes cold and without any glow, scaring Mira and Makarov. Those weren't the eyes they remembered.

"When was this?"

"We got the message today about 10 minutes ago".

"And you said he was gonna be guillotined if the ransom wasn't payed?".

"Yes"

"Are you sure it's guillotined? Is it specified or you're taking a hunch?".

"It was specified, why?".

Lucy then stood up and got off the view of the Lacrima. A noise of drawers being opened could be heard.

"I got some info on a POW reaching shore today. If they haven't changed the EZ since last week, I've got an idea of where he might be. I have to go now".

"EZ?".

"...elimination zone".

Mira gulped.

"Will you talk to another guilds and see if they can help?", Makarov said, noticing now some different sounds than the rustling of clothes. The new sounds sounded like Erza.

She was packing weapons.

"That won't happen, there's a rebellion happening right now, my guilds all there fighting. I was asked to stay behind to...guard the building", Lucy said, stuttering at the end. Makarov noticed it, but put it aside, there were more pressing matters at stake.

"Oh no...".

"But you can relax now, guys, I have a plan", she said, coming back to the screen.

A backpack on her back and a sword, unsheathed, by her hip were the new additions to her look. Also, she put on a sleeveless black top, showing more of her arms. Bandages were sloppily put around the entirety of her arms, showing a few scars. And although few of those were able to be seem, they weren't just picked up during a fight.

No, they were made as if to make the one who suffered them to never forget their existence on a psychological level, even if fading or healing made them disappear physically.

Mira looked at her arms, her eyes watering again. Makarov started to understand why she didn't show her scars to him at the Gathering. There were probably too may of them for her to be comfortable showing. And also, now seeing some, he was not sure Lucy just picked those in random battles. That showed signs of torture, and Makarov REALLY didn't want to even entertain that possibility in his brain, no matter how true it could be.

Mira recovered first, though tears still ran free on her face.

"Really? You have?".

"Yeah, I'll sneak in and take him. Easy like outrunning Droy", the blonde smirked at her own joke.

"Lucy, we're talking about a whole army you'll have to sneak past. That's suicide!", Master said, apprehension evident in his voice.

"Nah, it's only suicide if your plan's garbage. Mine isn't".

"Your plan is to literally enter hostile area and grab someone probably heavy guarded and leave. I see a lot of flaws".

"Well, I gave you the simplified version", Lucy gave a small laugh before turning serious again, "there's a couple more stuff that I'll do, but I can't afford to waste more time talking, I need to leave now", she said while opening the door.

"Lucy, you can't be serious!", Mira yelled, hoping to stop the summoner. She just got back in her life, there's no way in hell that she would die now.

Lucy stopped.

Turned.

Looked at them.

And smiled.

"I got this, just sit tight and wait, Gajeel will be home soon enough".

And then the feed stopped.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Makarov, when looking objectively at it, was having a great day.

No guild damage during the usual brawls, they were on a three day streak on the no parallel damage during jobs category and Team Natsu had rebuilt the landmark so well that the public thought of it more like a restoration than them paying back for their carelessness. They were even paid the full reward after that.

But if Makarov was to give an answer to how his day was going emotionally, then he would say it's one of the worst in his life.

Why, you ask?

It has been three days since Lucy went to face the militia.

That's why.

Three days since his precious daughter went to rescue his precious son. And no one had come yet on the Lacrima to talk to him.

Maybe she's just too tired right now, he said to himself. And it made sense. She just was on a completely pressuring mission, and who knew what might have happened.

Yeah, that's probably it. Just stress.

But was it really just stress?

As much as he didn't want to acknowledge it, there was the very real chance that they might have...no. They wouldn't. They withstood so much. Their story wasn't going to end there.

But still...

Makarov sighed deeply. He was too old for this shit.

There were knocks on his new door, and he said to come in.

It opened, revealing a downcast Mira. She was as sad as Master, and being the only ones at the Guild who know of Lucy's whereabouts, kind of, they tried to find solace and hope in chats with each other.

"Any news?", she asked, hope managing to surge in her voice, even though it was shyly drowned in a sea of sadness.

He shook his head.

There were noises on the Guild Hall, most probably a fight.

"But, but she must be okay, right? I mean, this is Lucy we are talking about. She wouldn't...quit this world", and completed in a small voice, "quit us".

He wanted to say no. He wanted to bring a smile to her face. He wished for her words to be true.

But the cold fear at his spine showed itself, nullifying the answer, and he just stared at his desk.

Mira understood. She knew that asking validation to something like this was bound to hurt too much if the response wasn't the intended.

The brawl continued raging, a few sounds of shattering glass making themselves known. Normally Master would be pissed at this, but given the circumstances, he trusted Cana to make however broke the bottles pay.

He sighed again. It seemed like this was all he was able to do now. Just sigh and hope.

Sitting, waiting, wishing, as Mira put it. And he agreed wholeheartedly. A feeling of incompetence ran through him. Maybe if he'd not dissolved the guild, maybe if he kept an eye out for all his children, maybe if he wasn't so old.

There were too may maybes for him to be comfortable, if he was to be honest.

The ruckus outside halted out of nowhere. Normally it took Erza to stop it, but this time she was in on the fight, given the sounds of metal heard. Sometimes Mira did it, but she was right here. Then what could it be?

"Loke?", Gary's voice echoed, and both the saddened and preoccupied mages bolted for the defenseless door.

"Why are you carrying Gajeel? More importantly, where were you? And where's Lucy?", several other voices could be heard, and both Master and Mira busted opened, again literally, the new door and stared at the Celestial Spirit whose right arm was acting as a crutch to the Iron Dragon Slayer. Levy rushed to his side in an instant.

"Loke? Is that really you?", Makarov asked, afraid to be wrong.

"Yes, Master. It's me", the ginger said. His appearance was pretty much the same, having only a pocket watch as something different from last time they saw him, but his presence was another thing. He seemed really powerful, and Natsu was the first to address it.

"Hey Loke, what's up with this power oozing off you? It's way different from how it was", the Salamander said.

"Well, it was because of Lucy. She's really strong now, Natsu. I wouldn't find it odd if you found yourself overwhelmed against her".

The Fire Dragon Slayer grinned.

"Well, then what are we waiting for? Where is she?".

Loke's expression turned sad,and Makarov felt his heart drop.

"She's not here, she had to stay back and asked me to bring Gajeel".

"What, why wouldn't she come along? It's been so long since we saw each other!".

"Weirdo", Happy chimed in.

"You bet, buddy".

Loke smiled. He truly missed everyone.

"But she's ok, right?", Mira asked.

Once again, his expression turned sour, and this time Gray butted in.

"Loke? What happened? Is Lucy hurt? And what happened to Gajeel?". Juvia was apparently too confused to let her jealousy become known now, since she didn't say a thing at the mention of her love-rival.

Loke looked at Master.

"You didn't tell them".

"I was waiting for...closure".

The spirit nodded, if the elder told everyone about the Slayers situation, it would just cause chaos.

"What happened? And where is Lucy?", Erza asked, a bit of an edge on her voice. This was too mysterious for her tastes.

Before the spirit could commence explaining, the wounded Slayer coughed to ask attention.

"You want the full version of the short one?", Gajeel asked before finding a bench to sit on and drop Loke's assistance.

"Full", Levy said, not missing a second. Mira smiled at that. Some friendships, and more than that in some cases, would never die.

He grinned, and his infamous laugh made itself known , "figured you'd say that. Okay, so I was in a Fortuna for a bodyguard job...".

"Really, Fortuna? Wasn't that place super dangerous to outsiders?", Reedus asked.

"Yeah, that one. Since outsiders are often a target, some special people who immigrated there ask for protection from his native lands guilds. This couple was from the east of Fiore".

"Huh, things must still be messy then", Cana said.

Loke nodded, "yes, peace talks have stagnated a few months ago, and some people ask for protection even if their life's not in imminent danger. Just imagine living with the notion that any day now the whole country could turn on you. Makes you a bit paranoid".

Gajeel continued.

"Yeah. This couple was just going to a neighbouring town, and payed really well, so I took the job. Should have figured out something was wrong", he growled.

"What happened?", Levy asked, not liking the direction this was going.

"It was a trap. There were no couple from Fiore, there was just the militia from Fortuna".

The bluenette gasped.

"But how? All IDs are checked when a request is placed, it shouldn't be possible for this to happen".

"Actually, the couple exist. Well, existed. Right after placing the job request, they were taken by the militia, who apparently murdered them. Gajeel going there was just a coincidence", Loke explained and

Makarov's hand formed a punch. He knew Fortuna wasn't a good place, but apparently things were worse than he thought. It only served to increased his worry.

"So I got ridiculously outnumbered. They were practically infinite and I, after a lot of fuckers down, was too tired to continue".

"But how did they restrain you? Your physical force could break any anti-magic cuffs", Droy asked his nemesis.

At this Gajeel started to look embarrassed.

"Gajeel?", this time Jet asked.

"Does it matter?".

"Yes, what if someone else gets the misfortune to get the same fate as you? We need to alert all our guild mates and allies", Erza pointed.

Gajeel just looked down and muttered something. Natsu, Wendy and even Laxus looked pale from hearing, but no one else heard it.

"What?", Erza asked not quite understanding.

"...ster", Gajeel said, still in a low voice.

"Gajeel! Spill it already!", the redhead said, getting irritated.

"Fine! They trapped me in a damn rollercoaster! You happy now?".

Silence echoed for a good minute, and then Gray started laughing uncontrollably, along with pretty much the whole guild.

"Hey! You don't know what it's like for a Dragon Slayer to ride that! It's almost like death!".

All Slayers nodded, although with an embarrassed blush on their cheeks.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say tough guy", said Cana.

"Salamander, help me out here!".

Incredibly, he did.

"That's no joke, guys. Rollercoaster are the stuff of nightmares".

"So let me get this straight: you lot can kill Dragons, but riding Space Mountain is too lethal?", Gray asked.

The laughter doubled at this.

"It's not funny! They would put me there until I passed out and, when I woke up, it would continue! That's torture!".

The laughter tripled.

"Oh man, this is going to the Internet", Max said.

"Shut up!".

"Son, just stop talking, you're only making it worse on yourself", Wakaba advised.

"Why can't you understand? Those things are evil incarnated!".

"So you're telling us that you fight Dragons, stop a magic apocalypse, beat demons and stuff, but a freaking loop is your greatest enemy?", Macao commented.

Levy was doubling in laughter on the ground next to the humiliated Slayer and Master had a tiny smile on his face. He would've stopped this earlier if not for the fact that he knew this story would get dark soon and Fairy Tail needed this laugh.

He cleared his throat.

"Continue the story, please".

Gajeel nodded and mentally thanked the old man for saving his ass.

"Well, I got caught, and was gonna be guillotined the next day. I believe you know it 'till this point, right Master?".

All laughter ceased at the mention of the word guillotined. Levy got up and stared at Gajeel, searching for any wounds. The Slayer smiled and only ruffled her hair to show her he was fine.

"Yes, from your part I only know until there".

"What you mean 'from his part'? Whose part else there is", Natsu asked.

"Well Natsu, it must be Lucy, seeing as Loke is here", Erza butted in.

"Indeed, Erza".

"Wait, so you knew where Luce was?".

"I only discovered it five days ago, Natsu. If I'd had known earlier, of course I'd tell you all, but the situation with Gajeel happened and I wanted to wait until it unfolded before commenting everything".

Natsu nodded, albeit feeling a bit cheated. She was his partner, it was only fair that he should know about her.

"Wait, five days? Weren't you at that Gathering for GMs?", Levy asked.

"Yes, I was".

"So where'd you met her?", the bluenette continued asking.

"At the Gathering".

"What was Luce doing there?".

"Take a wild guess, Salamander. It's a Gathering for GMs, so...".

"She was waitressing?", Natsu, in all his infinite reptilian wisdom, answered.

"Yes, she...what? No! She's a GM, you moron!", the Iron Slayer shouted. How that guy managed to stay alive to this point is beyond him.

"How can Lucy be a GM, Metal Face? She's part of Fairy Tail. Stop being stupid".

"Gotta agree with Matchbox there, she wouldn't quit, we're her family", Gray said.

Side note: Natsu didn't get that he was being insulted with the Matchbox comment.

"Gajeel's right", Mira interjected.

"What?", was the elemental mages reactions.

"Lucy is the Guild Master for the King's Sword Guild, in Fortuna", the S-Class barmaid continued.

"But, but that means...", Happy started, tears beginning to form.

"No, she didn't leave. She's actually a special case. She's both their GM and a member of Fairy Tail", Makarov clarified.

"No way...THAT'S AWESOME!", Natsu exclaimed.

"Lucy really did grow, huh?", Gray followed.

"Who would have thought?", Cana wondered to herself.

'Lu-chan's a GM? Wow. Didn't see that one coming', Levy was gobsmacked by this, but did a good job at faking it.

'Nice going, Lucy. Hope to meet the new you soon', Erza thought, smiling.

"So that's why you're much stronger, eh Loke?".

"Well, actually I opened my own gate to bring Gajeel, so I'm not in full shape. I'm barely at 50%, to be honest".

Mira was taken aback by this. So this isn't even half his strenght?

"Wow, Lucy must be hella strong then! Why didn't she come with, and why did you open your own gate to bring Nail Face here?".

Loke lost some of the happiness and just averted his eyes. Gajeel did the same.

"Guys, what's going on? Luce is fine, right?", Natsu asked, worry starting to become very apparent on his features.

"She's not even close to fine, Natsu. Lucy's scarred, both physically and mentally", Gajeel answered.

"What do you mean?", this time Erza asked.

"She...".

"Wouldn't want you gossiping about her life, Gajeel. Just finish the story", Loke said as he glared at him.

The Slayer got the message.

"Well, I was trapped and...".

"Wait, don't change subjects! What's happening to Lucy?", Gray interrupted, worry and a bit of fear in his words.

"I'm not in liberty to say that".

"What, why not?".

"Because she...", and then a silver light appeared in front of Loke. When it went out, a hare appeared.

"Leo", it said, with voice and eyes devoid of emotion.

"Yes, Lepus?".

"She's awakened".

"How's the damage?".

"Dealt with, but will leave a scar. A big one".

He sighed.

"At least she's alive".

"Yeah, Lulu is tough. She won't die so easily".

"Did you just say Lulu? You're talking about Lucy, right?", Gray asked.

"Yes, we are", the hare fixed the blank stare at the Ice mage.

"What's this about the scar?".

The hare looked at Loke.

"You didn't tell them?".

"We're telling the whole story, didn't reach that point yet".

"Well, better leave it to the Slayer, she's still too weak to defend herself and we need all the spirits we can get".

"Wait, too weak? Scar? Explain, dammit!".

"Sorry Natsu, we'll leave it to Gajeel. Gotta go".

"Loke!", but it fell on deaf ears, as both spirits flashed away.

"What the hell!".

"Natsu, calm down. They said to leave to Gajeel, so he must know about this injury. Am I correct?", Mira tried to reason. She was just as curious, but someone needed to be the level-headed one.

He merely nodded, not looking at Mira's eyes.

That wasn't a good sign, was the thought on everyone's heads.

"The hell is going on, Gajeel?".

"I wish I knew. I only found out she was alive after she rescued me. I've got no info on her whereabouts and stuff".

"Well, then she was the one who rescued you, huh?".

"Yep".

"How many?".

"What?".

"How many mages were with her, Tin Can".

"None, other than Loke".

Silence once again made itself known.

"Yeah, right. Seriously, how many?", Macao asked.

"Just her. I'm not lying".

"So you are saying she took care of the entire militia?", Wakaba complemented.

"Nah, she snuck in, dropped a guard a made Gemini turn both of our clothes like the ones in said guard. We're lucky they wore full body covering equipment".

"That's smart. She wouldn't be able to drive so many of them off", Erza said.

"That's where you're wrong".

Everyone just gazed at Gajeel, waiting for an explanation.

"Since I was weak from the torture...".

"Carnival toy, yes", Gray said, earning a few laughs.

"...she had to summon Taurus to carry me at one point. But of course, since I apparently can't catch a damn break, right on that day Lucy's Intel on the place was off, and we went straight into a small batallion. We had to fight, because they had already rung the alarm".

At this Gajeel growled while holding his head down.

"If I wasn't in such a pitiful state, I would've helped, but I couldn't even raise my head then. So Lucy did the stupidest thing. She said to that weird bull of hers to take me to her guild".

"But that means...", the Scarlet mage started.

"Yeah, Lucy went on a one woman battle", Gajeel finished for her.

Everyone stared in shock at the downcast Slayer. Had Lucy, their Lucy, fought so many people and came out on top? Not even the S-Class mages liked to fight against a large group of people.

"I barely had any consciousness, but I swear to you that whatever it was fighting those men and women, it wasn't Lucy. At least the Lucy we know".

"This person had so much power and skill, weapons appeared and disappeared, new fighters also showed themselves without even a verbal command and perhaps the most disturbing thing was the sounds".

"What do you mean?".

"This was war. This wasn't some of our guild missions. This was a fight to the death, the stench of blood was almost to much for me, and I lived in a dark guild. As much as I hate to know this, Lucy killed for me to live".

"Lucy...killed?".

"Our Lucy?".

"But she didn't even hurt a fly while here!".

"You have no idea what Fortuna looks like right now. It's a battlefield, no areas are off limits, everyone's bound to die sooner or later. Lucy's just making sure that I wasn't the one to part at that time".

"So, this is what you meant by scars physically and mentally?".

He nodded. "She's been through too damn much. Even before Fortuna, she already had a shitty life. Add war to the mix and where does that leave you? She actually seems way better than I would've been, or that anyone should be, actually".

"You think she was faking?".

"Definitely. Bunny girl was never a great liar. And you don't need to hear her to know she's broken. All you gotta do is see her eyes".

"What about them?".

"They are hollow. Dark. Unforgiven. While she was talking to me or Loke, I could see a small spark. But that was all there is. A spark. A little reminder of what once was. Seeing her like that scared me more than the guillotine".

"And what was this about a new wound?".

"Oh yeah, that. You see, I blacked out on the way to the guild, so I don't know the specifics for it. All I know is that her abdomen suffered a nasty gash. If I had to guess, I'd say a sword went through her. All her spirits were working to save her life. And you wanna know the kicker?".

"What?".

"She wasn't even in full condition. She had just come back from a three day security sweep on the area and had to fight while at it. She went tired and bruised on a suicide mission and I'm probably the cause she has a new scar".

"Don't beat yourself up. She wouldn't want this", Levy reassured him.

"Yeah, yeah. It just sucks to be saved, that's all".

"What other scars she has?", Mira asked.

"A lot, her arms are marred with them, so she always uses bandages over. On her abdomen there's about three counting the new one and some on her legs".

"Did any of them seem self inflicted?", asked Juvia.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"You don't know the horrors she has seen. Sometimes, when faced with hell, people make bad decisions. It's far-fetched, I agree, but Gajeel has already said that Lucy has changed".

Although no one liked this particular guess, it was still a reasonable one, so the guild reluctantly looked at Gajeel.

"No. Not that I have noticed".

'At least that', was the thought on everyone's mind.

"So, were you able to talk to her?".

"Barely, only when she helped me. After that she was unconscious the entire time".

"Did you get to meet her guildmates?".

"No, there was no one else there. From what I understand, they were all fighting in a rebellion staged by the militia at the time".

"Is her guild big?"

"Yeah, it is. Bigger than this one, at least".

"Really?", Natsu asked. This made Makarov a bit jealous. He wouldn't change a thing about his home, but to Lucy be already more successful as a GM than him hurt his pride.

"Did I stutter, you flaming shit? Yeah it's bigger. But that's apparently because everyone lives there".

"Wonder why", Erza said while holding down Natsu, who was thrashing in her arms, wanting to fight Gajeel for the colorful nickname he used.

"Well, this way they put all money needed for the guilds rent faster, and whatever leftover money acts as a public fund. This way no one will break stuff at jobs and it makes them closer, or at least that's what Loke told me".

Master liked that idea. Perhaps he could implant something of the sort on his guild...

Oh, who was he kidding? If that went down, Fairy Tail would crumble in a day and there was only gonna be more brawls in its ruins.

"So how did you get home?".

"Loke brought me on Lucy's boat".

"She has a boat? Why would she buy such an infernal machine?", the Salamander asked, pissed at his partner.

"To bring Gajeel's magnetic ass back home", Gray quipped.

"And after all that, here I am".

"Quite a tale you've got there. I just wished Lucy came along to tell it with".

"She's pretty stumped now, and she goes on missions all the time, so that's virtually impossible at the moment".

"What if we go there?".

"We can't", this time Master answered, "Fortuna is completely off limits. This is part of an embargo placed upon them at post war times. No one who wasn't already there can go. Gajeel was an special case, because he was asked by name to come, but normally these jobs are made by Fiore guilds who went there after their plan failed, to make sure that no native suffered any prejudice and got security denied".

"Well, then what?".

"We wait until she comes for the next GM Gathering and offer her our guild to sleep on".

"But that's...", and then the door crashed open, literally, revealing a silver colored exceed. It had a neon green fanny pack with the symbol of a key in black.

'Note to self: buy better doors', thought Makarov.

"Is this Fairy Tail?", it asked.

"Yes, who...", Mira started.

"Where's Lucy Heartfilia?".

"Wha...", the maid started only to be cut mid-sentence.

"WHERE'S LUCY HEARTFILIA?".

"She's in Fortuna, why?", Makarov asked.

"That damn weirdo!".

And the exceed flew off at Max Speed, leaving the fairies wondering just who was that exceed and what new problem Lucy got herself into and, in Natsu and Happy's case, smiling at the thought that the blonde hadn't changed completely.


	4. Chapter 4

SUP!

New chapter! Let's do this!

But first, a thanks to everyone who's with me on this, by reading, favoriting, following or reviewing. You guys are amazing and I hope I'm doing something you enjoy.

And to one , I hope you see that your Intel was utilized. Maybe not properly, but well, you'll see.

AVANTI!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

In Fortuna, a group of four wizards was chatting while returning to their guild, King's Sword.

Two of their members were ahead of the others, both feeling a bit frustrated.

"Dude, that was too easy", said one of them.

"I agree, the militia wasn't even at half strenght. They're normally more dangerous and prepared than that. We probably got the luck of fighting their new cadets", said the smaller one of the duo.

"Luck? You call that luck? I say it's boring, there wasn't even someone who offered a slight challenge. It was just annoying".

"Vik, the more inexperienced they are, the better. We don't need more casualties in this war".

"I know, Liz, but don't you feel annoyed that you couldn't let loose?".

"...".

"Thought so".

Behind them, the other two members of the party were chatting as well.

"WHAT THE HELL DO I DO, KEN?".

Chatting rather loudly, it appears.

"Dunno".

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M MARKED TO DEATH? DO SOMETHING!".

Actually, this may be more of a cry for help than a chat.

"Hey, you angered Luder, not me, Mel. And didn't I say I'm busy?".

"Oh please", Mel started, "thinking of which Teddy Bear to buy isn't something that takes a lot of time".

"ARE YOU DELUSIONAL? Maybe, if we were talking about past generation Teddy's, than yes, I'd be forced to agree, even if reluctantly. BUT!", Ken shouted, "these are the new generation ones! The great, fluffy and cuddly _Snuggly Bearstards!_ They make clouds jealous of their softness!".

"Well, considering clouds aren't at all soft, they're just an amalgamation of...".

"Shut it, Liz! It's an expression! Figure of speech, got it?", the bear enthusiast yelled at the mage.

"Yes, of course I know that. I just wanted to add a little useful knowledge to that ridiculous cottoned mammal filled brain", she replied cooly.

"It's not ridiculous!".

"So you admit it's not useful?".

"I never said that!".

"You didn't need to, your lack of response towards said attack on your ever so shrinking intellect was enough".

"...I hate you".

"I know that as well", she said while smirking. Messing with Ken was too easy.

"Alright, alright. Let's quit this now. We're close to the guild, and if we want our dear Mel to continue in the land of the living", Vik said whilst a mage gulped, "we have to be on our best behavior. She's probably already pissed at staying behind while we fought".

"Yeah, but at least she didn't run into any trouble", Ken said.

"We hope. That idiot is a magnet for trouble", Mel kindly added.

"And I thank whatever deity that made her like that. If it wasn't for that, we wouldn't have met. Or be alive, for that matter", Liz remarked, knowing that'll end the matter.

All four of them smiled at the thought. None of them had an easy life, and to be where they are right now , well, it was almost to good to be true sometimes.

"VIIIIK!", a voice yelled.

All mages turned to see an Exceed flying full speed at them, and hitting the tallest one, almost knocking him over.

"ED! How are ya, bud?", asked Vik while hugging the little one.

Ed was Vik's Exceed companion. Ever since his wolf, Fenrir, left him, the two of them were always together. The only times they separated was during the militia's attacks, and that was because Vik feared his buddy might get hurt.

"I'm sorry, Vik! I'm sorry, guys! I had no idea! She tricked me!", he said. Seeing his eyes, it was obvious that he had cried recently.

"Wow, furball, hold up. What happened?", asked Mel.

"Lucy gave me a courier mission. I went to Fiore along with Scorpio, Capricorn and Scutum to hand a few legal papers and there I felt her energy spike".

"Wait, you felt her energy spike all the way there?", asked Liz.

"Yeah, I thought it was weird too. So I did my delivery and flew as fast as I could to the point I felt it at and it was some guild. I asked where Lucy was and they just said she was in Fortuna. Strange bunch".

"Wait, when did you get back? And why did you say you're sorry?", Ken asked.

"About two hours ago. Boaty gave me a ride. And about that, I, er, hmm...", the Exceed stalled. No good was to come after this sentence.

"Spill it, Ed", Vik said, his face showing concern.

"She...went on a mission by herself?", the Exceed lied, hoping the mages would fall for it.

"No she didn't. What happened?", Liz said.

Needless to say, Ed wasn't a good liar. Or even a decent one, for that matter.

"She, well, one of her friends from Fiore was captured. She went to get him back and got hurt in the process".

"What area?", Mel asked forcefully.

"Does that matter? She's fine and...", Ken started, trying to ease the mood.

"Yes, it matters! You know that for her to get hurt, things must have been really bad!", Mel interrupted and started glaring at the Exceed, "So spill it, Ed, or you'll be fed only fish for a month",

"...EZ number 7", he answered, gulping. Fish for a month? Who could survive that! No one should be forced through such agony.

Mel bolted as fast as her legs could take her. This was bad. This was very bad.

'Okay, let's think this through', she tried reasoning in her head, 'from what Ed and Ken said, she's still alive, just got hurt. That's a plus. And she probably is already up and has already made it out of the fatal danger zone, seeing as the little guy's eyes weren't too puffy. Now the only question is: why would she enter that EZ without backup? She knows that it is suicide, she prohibited us from entering there, after all'.

She swiftly entered her guild, looking for the blonde.

The Knight's Sword Guild was, by many, viewed as a landmark in the city. It was very simple, though:

On the first floor, it had a bar, some space for drinking, and a gigantic request board separated in normal, S and SS-rank missions. The rest was all free space and the elevator needed to continue to the next floor.

No one had liked the idea of an elevator at first. It was too expensive, being one that could hold up to 12 people, repairs were also too expensive, and frequent, courtesy of Ken and Vik's fights on it, and the next floor wasn't even too high. But after Ed's incessant begging and a full redecorating of the large space, now equipped with a minibar and another accessories such as a disco ball, it was now irreplaceable.

On the second one, there were six rooms. Five of them were for the mages to sleep in and the last one was the Master's Office.

Albeit very few things to see, this guild was still seen as a must see for any visitors. Not because of the fact that this was a cozy place, despite the lack of luxury, but because this was the place were the heroes that brought peaceful times, well, as peaceful as a land infested with militia can get, anyways, live.

This was the King's most trusted Elite.

This was Fortuna's last stand for peace.

"Lucy? LUCY?", Mel shouted.

"Right here, dumbass", a voice came from the upper floor. The Celestial Spirit mage was just leaving her room after a nice relaxing bath.

"Did you really go to EZ-7?".

"...yeah, I did".

"Where's the scar?".

"Who says I have a scar?".

"Lucy, I'm not in the mood for this shit right now. Where is it?".

"...abdomen".

"Where exactly?".

"See for yourself", the blond said while lifting her blue shirt a bit. There were no bandages there, thanks to her spirit Phoenix healing her no doubt, but a new scar was very present.

"Wow. Nasty".

"Yeah, no pool party for me any time soon".

"Why didn't you wait for us", Ken said, having finally arrived with the others.

"There was a time limit of half a day. I couldn't waste any seconds to try and make you come and abandon your post. Had to wing it".

"Why did you send me away, Lu? I could've helped, y'know", Ed said, downcast. He could hold his own in all the courier missions he went in, why couldn't they give him a chance at a real mission?

"I know sweetie, but when I saw where they had taken my friend, I got scared that you might be hurt. How about we watch that movie you like as my way of saying sorry?", the blonde said in a caring way. Sometimes, she saw so much of the little mischievous blue Exceed on him.

"YAY! Luder rules!", the winged feline said.

"Luder?", the blonde summoner asked.

"Isn't it great? It combines Lucy and Leader! Luder!", Ken said, feeling proud of himself.

"Well, you know that this word is kind of insulting in another language, right?", Lucy quipped.

"Really? Then I say we start calling you Luder ASAP. Guys, you in?", Mel asked, pumping her arm upwards.

"Yeah!", was the enthusiastic response.

"I hate you, Mel", Lucy said, grinning.

"The feeling is mutual, Luder", she quipped, smiling.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

After the movie, all members went to their respective rooms, leaving only Lucy awake in the bar. They had set up a projector to screen the movie Ed liked and then brought some bear-shaped beanbags from Ken's room. Despite the fact that only Ed seemed to like the movie, all the others merely resisting it and trying to look engaged, it was a good time.

Lucy sighed. Who knows how many more of those they'll have if this war don't stop?

"Probably a lot either way, we're a strong bunch, Luder", said a voice inside the elevator.

'Huh, didn't notice Liz coming in. Must be more tired than I thought'.

"I agree. Why aren't you napping then?", Liz once again said.

"OK, two things: first, out of my head, you know I don't like it, and second, our little feline companion had a nightmare so I stayed up until he could sleep".

"Fine. And wow, never took you for the motherly kind. I mean, sure, friendly and sisterly, sure, but motherly? You keep surprising me every day".

"What can I say, I hide many faces".

"Are the one you're showing us the real one?".

"Perhaps. Do you not know me enough to know when I'm me and when I ain't?".

"That depends, do I know you? Really?".

"That's not for me to answer. That's for you to find out".

"No need, I know this face is your true one. But it's not complete".

"And what is missing?".

"You tell me, fearless leader".

"And what would be the fun in that?".

"Who says I want fun?".

"I never said about it being fun for you, now did I, Ms. Egocentric?".

"...dammit".

This little conversation was something both mages really enjoyed to do. Since they were both really into books and were astoundingly smart, a little rivalry over who was the smartest person on the guild was created and stayed strong to this day.

"And that makes it 39-38 for me", said Lucy.

"How are you so good at this game? Every time I tie things up you win. Let me be the winner for once", complained Liz.

"Try being raised an aristocrat and then try not to be good at this game. Pretty hard. And nah, win feels too good, wouldn't wanna be losing frequently like you".

"I'm gonna pass on that. You know I'm not a fan of those pompous jerks. And ouch, Luder. The burns are real".

"I know, just stating an opinion. So now tell me: why are you here?".

"Can't I visit my beloved friend?".

"You can, but after you don't do that for a number of years and try to do so after I got hurt in a mission does seem a bit...weird, to say the least".

Liz sighed.

"Well, I tried being discreet, at least".

"Yup, and FYI, you can ask directly if you want. It's not like I can keep a secret from you to begin with".

"Sure, but my magic only gives me concepts, not the scene itself. I'm too curious to just get the final spoiler".

"Have you been working on that?".

"Not really".

"I'm so proud".

"Shut it and show it".

So Lucy again showed her scar, and Liz looked at it for a long time, tracing it with her fingers, a blue glow on her eyes.

After this, she sighed, her eyes returned to their regular color and a saddened expression showed on her face.

"It happened again, huh?".

"...".

"Does the others knows of this or not?".

"Or not. Only you know".

"Have you been working on it?".

"Yeah. It's actually going better than I thought. The only thing that I'm stuck is at the timing".

"Still at 4 minutes?".

"Ten. Seven if I attack".

"Way better".

"Still too dangerous".

"Who isn't in this place?".

"Good point".

"Thanks, Luder".

"I really don't appreciate that".

"Why do you think we continue this, genius?".

"Ouch".

"I bet that's what you said when you got that scar".

"Honestly? Don't know. Too concentrated on not mass murdering the enemy to notice".

"Would have saved time".

"Would. But so is life".

"Unpredictable wonderland?".

"Maybe for some".

"For you?".

"Lovable tragedy".

"Yeah, right. Not on your life. We'll make through this bump together".

"Thanks, Liz".

"Anytime, Lu. I owe you my life, it's only fair I try my hardest to help in yours".

"Y'know I'm not keeping score, right?".

"S'okay, I am".

"Then how's it looking?".

"Could be better. It's not irredeemable by any means, just gonna take a long time. Will be here for a while".

"Amen".

"Gesundheit".

"Sacrilegious bastard".

"And somehow you still love me".

"I must be worse than I thought if that's true".

"Told ya you were going crazy".

"Well, to be in this Guild, you kinda have to be".

"And that's game, set and match. Night, Lu".

"Night, Liz".

And so Lucy was left alone to her thoughts for a while, finally finding the comfort of her bed about 2 hours later.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lucy's Dream

"I hate that fox!", she yelled.

The whole gang had followed the tracks of the treacherous spirit, but had only arrived at a dead end. Lucy had wanted to keep looking, but Loke reminded her of how late it was and that they had to find a place to sleep.

Begrudgingly, she obliged.

They had found a little hostel and the blonde stayed there for the night, albeit sleep wasn't a thing that she acquired, given the materials which she suspected made her bed: pointed rocks, because of its softness, and used socks, because of the smell and few holes it had.

"Now, now, Lucy. Let's calm down...", Loke tried helping before being interrupted.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? OH, EXCUUUSE ME! YOU MUST BE TIRED FROM YOUR NIGHT OF UNSLEEP AND TERRIBLE BED! PLEASE RECEIVE MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES!", the blonde screamed, rage very much visible.

"Okay, apologies accepted", he replied, trying to elicit a laugh.

Lucy glared, murder in her eyes.

Yeah, Loke's attempt didn't work.

The Lion then very wisely decided to deflect the situation.

"I'm sorry, just trying to lighten the mood".

The blonde sighed.

"I know, and I'm sorry too, just cranky I guess".

"Well, maybe today might be a good day".

"We hope", she said disheartened.

"Yeah, it can't be too well when it's spent with you, but what can we do, you ain't no Layla", the lion said venomously.

Lucy's eyes darted to her friend, shock and hurt in her eyes.

"What? You know it's true. If you weren't such a damn burden, we could all be in the guild now, with a beer in my hands and you running after Natsu like a lost dog. Could you be any more useless?", his voice attacked, getting darker every word.

"Why are you saying this stuff, this isn't even how this memory goes! We should be going to the city and helping that nice old lady! What's going on?"

"Well, my best guess is that you own subconscious mind agrees that you are garbage in a nice looking plastic bag".

"Shut it, you are not Loke and I will not let you say this things while looking like him".

"Then how about like this?", the Lion said before a black shadow took over him.

The whole scenario of the memory then shifted, to a scenario Lucy knew very well: Fortuna's EZ-7. The thick foliage of the jungle made the whole place dark, and the mist made it feel mysterious.

The black shadow then disappeared, leaving only another Lucy with dark hair and red eyes in its place.

"You", the blonde said, anger in her eyes.

"Of course, who else has a key to your mind? Other than that Liz person. She's really annoying, why don't you kill her? It's not like you haven't done that before...".

"Quiet or I'll kill you".

"Yeah, like you could do anything against me. We're together forever now, Lulu, suck it up already".

"This will not be forever, I'll purge you out somehow".

"Sure you will. Pray tell, how do you purge a figment of your own persona out?".

"I'll find a way".

"Like you did with Bailey? Cause that ended up well, didn't it".

"Don't you DARE bring Bailey up!".

"Why? It was your fault after all. And before that there were all those kids too...".

"I had no choice".

"Really, you'll play that card? News flash, when you say that you'll find a way to everything, you eliminate that card! Stop finding convenient excuses and assume your errors!".

"You know what happened to them. There was no choice but to...and I did try something else".

"Okay, I give, you are right about that, but how about Bailey?".

"...".

"No answer? Well, it's okay, one of the perks of being a part of you is that we have the same memories. I can answer that".

"Please...", the real Lucy said, tears beginning to fall.

"We were fine, but you had to go berserk, didn't you? We could have taken that dark Guild alone, but you just had to Hulk out".

"They could have...".

"Set a trap? Called reinforcements? We both know that ain't true. You just wanted to test out that brand new power of yours".

"Please, stop", the blonde pleaded as she dropped to her knees.

"And the first few seconds were great, super even. They didn't stand a chance. But your hubris made you blind to how long you were like that. Now, it's true that you change when that way, but you still remain conscious. So what's your excuse for you murdering that little girl in cold blood?".

"I...I wasn't me".

"We both know that's bullshit. You were yourself. But you keep denying this new you. This raw, cold and interesting new side of you. Your denial, as I say oh-so constantly, is what drives my existence. If you want me out, then just give in. Easy".

"Never. That would be spitting on her grave".

"True", the dark haired Lucy said, "but how many graves must be dug before you realize that the only way to honor her is also the one that spites her?".

And the scenario got back to her old memory, right on time for the happy ending of the memory she was supposed to have dreamt, with the old lady laughing and thanking the blonde, who just cried while everyone smiled.

She woke up. Not surprisingly, there were tears running down her face.

Another sleepless night. Must be a record how much she can't sleep and still manages to function, even if barely.

Perhaps this is her reward for her actions, for how low she has fallen.

Perhaps this is just who she is now.

Both alternatives terrify her.


	5. Chapter 5

SUP!

Yeah, yeah, I know what you guys are thinking right now: "Wow, updated, this must be the apocalypse!".

Nah, just finally came up with the direction I want to take this story. This chapter in itself wasn't really taxative to write, but I wanted to have a grasp at what I'm aiming first, otherwise this story would just be a series of one shots that, in my opinion, wouldn't make justice to the characters or be a nice thing to you readers. I want to tell a story that can be remembered, so I'll always take my time to do it.

Of course, this isn't a good excuse. It is not even an acceptable one. But I honestly can't give you guys a better explanation, because if I did, it wouldn't be the truth.

So I actually just want to say one more thing. I wasn't going to update this today. Nor tomorrow. Maybe not even this week. I wanted to think this through some more, even though I already knew what path I would take. But today came a review that changed my mind.

It was a review asking me to update the story. There were lots of _pleases_ involved as well. And only then it hit me that my anxiety to make this story wasn't a one way street. You guys feel it too to read it.

Of course, I'm not trying to be arrogant. Far from it. I know that my story has flaws, I know I'm no Tolkien or Martin and I know that I'm far from being a great author. But I also know that I'm constantly evolving, finding new words that could better explain this or that dialogue, finding new ways to play an overly used concept or finding an engaging way to play a new one.

What I'm trying to say is that I forgot about how many people this story has reached. Hell, look at how many favorites and follows this has. I guess I still write thinking that only I will see it. But that's not the truth anymore. So I'll try and remember this more often and, though updates still will take a while, you can rest assured that I will do my best for you.

It's only fair that, after the long wait, the reward should be satisfying.

So no more waiting, here is Onwards, chapter 5.

AVANTI!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was another rainy day at Fortuna. Normally, the members of the Knight's Sword Guild would be in some rescue mission or battling against the militia.

"Are you sure, Lucy?".

"Yeah, I am", she said while wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"But it's too risky!", said Ken. The situation at hand demanded a clear head and patience, so it was understandable to see the doubt in his blue eyes.

"Doesn't matter! This has to end now!".

The tension was palpable in the guild. No one dared to even breath.

"Are you sure, Lu? This is a make or break play. No second chances here, not for you or for any of us", Vik said.

"Yes, I'm sure".

"Well, guess we won't be able to change your mind then. Better hope it works. Ed, would you do the honors?".

The Exceed nodded and, with an agonizing slow pace...dealt another card to Lucy.

"YEAH! Now I've got 21, bitches!".

But not tonight. Tonight was card game night at the guild.

This had become a tradition when Ed complained the gang didn't try to do new things, so he suggested a game night. The little feline exerted a lot of _presence_ on members, and in Lucy's view, that was a great thing. No one else could guilt trip everyone as well as him.

Of course, it wasn't easy to discover which games they were gonna play.

Lucy was okay with anything without the need to get hammered. Mel only wanted to play if getting hammered was allowed. Vik was fine with anything that involved combat. Ken was up for anything non-violent.

Bottom line, it took a while to get to Blackjack.

"Hell yes, three out of four! You weaklings can't stop me even if I let y'all get the cards first!".

"Shut your trap, Blondie. This ain't the Game of Life or Monopoly or another one of those fast games", Mel said.

"You think those are fast games!?", was Ken's reaction.

"When I'm playing them, yes, but that's beside the point. This is Blackjack, we play 'till we die!".

"'Play till we die!", they all agreed, albeit very unenthusiastically.

"Or until we get sleepy!", Ed butted in.

"OR UNTIL WE GET SLEEPY!", they roared, relinquishing in the wisdom of the winged cat.

"Lightweights...".

Before Lucy could retort, there was knocking on the guilds door.

"I'll get it!", shouted Ken, already midway towards the door.

"The kid's fast", Vik said, a little surprised at the reaction time for Ken to leap into _action_.

"Well, as much as it pains me to admit, he is the second strongest of the guild", said Liz. His magic was, after all, something so completely unfair it was considered overpowered. Luckily, the Teddy Bear enthusiast didn't seem to give a shit about power and relished in being surrounded by plushies.

"I think you mean third, sister. I'm more than enough to take care of that scrawny little hoarder", Mel boasted.

"Yeah right, you lost to me twelve hours ago in that mock battle we had", said Vik.

"MOCK BATTLES DONT COUNT!", Mel yelled, indignant.

"YES THEY DO".

"NO THEY DON'T".

"YES THEY DO".

"NO THEY DON'T".

NO THEY DON'T".

"YES THEY DO AND THAT'S FINISHED!".

"Okay then".

"HAH! And to think you gave up that easily!", she boasted.

"Hey genius, Vik just played you. But I'm sure you know that already, right, Miss Second Best?", quipped Lucy.

"...oh CRAP! THAT DOESN'T COUNT EITHER! TODAY DOESN'T COUNT!".

"Sure, Lady Loser, whatever you say".

"Wanna fight, Heartfilia?".

"Let's go, Kreuz!".

"Hey Luder!", Ken asked for attention.

"Stop calling me Luder! And what?".

"You have a visitor".

So Lucy looked to the door and had to stifle a gasp, for the person on the door was none other than Juvia Lockser.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Wanting to give the two some space, the mages from Fortuna went to their respective rooms and let the old friends had all the night to themselves.

"So great to see you again, Juvia! How are you?", was how Lucy began their chat, nostalgia hitting her like a tsunami.

Over the last years, the water mage had got her habit of speaking on third person under control.

Well...under control- _ish._ Whenever a certain ice mage was mentioned, things would revert back in an instant.

"It's great to see you again too, Lucy. I'm grateful that we finally know where you are and that you're safe. As for me, everything is much the same, although I have connected with the new guild members and made some new friends", the bluenette started to talk, although her shyness still made itself known.

"Wow, there's new guild members? Who are they?".

"Well, there's a lot of them, so this could take a while if we were to talk about each and everyone of them...".

"Oh right, sorry, I forgot it's been a long time since I left. How's everyone?".

"They're great, although we all miss you. Alzack and Bisca are expecting a second baby, this time a son, Reedus is now becoming a success in the art world, Gajeel has become a lot more protective of Levy, Team Natsu is still the strongest team and of course Gray-sama...I mean Gray is the coolest of them all...at least in Juvia's opinion", the blue haired mage continued talking while Lucy listened attentively, a smile plastered on her face.

Things did change, even if a little bit. Only in her dreams would time have been frozen so she could just pop back into their lives and have the same people she knew before. Kinda like in Tenrou, but with roles reversed.

If she herself had changed, what stopped everyone else to?

"Is that so? Man, I've missed a lot, huh?", Lucy said, more to herself than to anyone else.

"Yes, but we're still the sames at heart, so you'll fit right in even after all those years".

"Hope so".

"I know so. You couldn't have possibly stopped being part of our family. There's nothing that could change this fact".

"You believe that?", she said and, while a little downcast, she seemed to be in a slightly better mood now.

"Yes. You are so pure, Lucy, that you were the one often bringing light into our lives, even if it meant giving you sadness. You're still our beloved friend, and forever will be", the water mage affirmed. Not only to raise Lucy's, pardon the pun, _spirits,_ but to make sure that she got the point across that the blonde was unforgettable and had a home no matter what, just like the she had done to Juvia on the battle against Vidaldus and so many times after when the Juvia felt unimportant or just to, again pardon the pun, _wash_ away the insecurities.

"Wow, thank you so much, Juvia! I didn't know you guys cared about me like that".

"Why wouldn't we?".

"Maybe if you knew about my life this past years, you wouldn't", she said under her breath.

"What was that?".

"Nothing! Nothing at all. So now, tell me a bit about...".

And they went on talking into the night, sharing laughs every now and again.

As much as she loved her guild, she did miss her other friends. At least for today her thirst for meeting them again was a little satiated.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Liz was the first one to wake up the next day. After doing her usual morning routine, she descended on the elevator to find Lucy and her friend asleep over the bar counter.

'Well, this is a _surprise_ ', thought the mage, the sarcasm being present even in her inner thoughts.

"Good morning, you two!", she yelled, hoping to scare them up.

Both fairies woke up to the sound. Calmly.

Liz's Boomburst attack was not very effective.

"Hey, Liz".

"Good morning".

"So, how was the chat last night? I'd guess amazing, given the fact that you slept down here".

"It was. It's been a long time since I could talk to anyone on Fairy Tail all night. We talked about pretty much everything that happened over there".

"Yes, and I've taken great interest in the tales Lucy told of you all. Is it true about Ed and the macaws?".

"Oh yes it is. That was the best day of my adult life, probably", Liz smiled, remembering that awesome day.

"Did he...".

"Yeah".

"And then...".

"Affirmative".

"And the stuff about the kickboxing jellyfish?".

"All true. But you have to understand Ed was wearing a turtleneck at the time".

"Oh, well that changes everything!".

"Yeah, Luder doesn't know how to tell stories properly".

"Oh shoosh. I'm awesome at storytelling, I just get to excited sometimes and jump some stuff".

"Which is a great characteristic for a novelist".

"Well, it's a natural and unforced brainstorm, so it can be".

"Even when it include gaping plot holes?".

"I fixed that!".

"We both know you didn't. Your writer's block is still at full effect".

"Not true, I wrote a whole chapter a couple days ago!".

"How many words?".

"A lot".

"How many?".

"Enough, okay? Let's change subjects".

"Nah, I'm about to win this session, so I'll ask again: How. Many. Words?".

"...fine you win".

"Yeah! It's a tie now!".

"Are you crazy? I'm clearly winning".

"Sure you are, pumpkin. Now how 'bout you guys go brush your teeth?".

"...was that your passive-agressive way of saying our breath smells?".

"Course not, just yours".

"You're mean".

"At least I don't smell".

"That hurt more than I'd like to admit. Let's go, Juvia, you can brush your teeth and take a shower in my room. After that we can have our battle".

The water mage had stayed silent during this interaction of the two and smiled. She was glad that Lucy had people like this in her life.

And both went to the Celestial Spirit mage's room, leaving behind a smiling Liz.

"So nice to see her friend smiling as well. Lucy must be really thrilled with her being here. And did she say they'll battle?", the mage's smile increased even more, "Today is gonna be a good day".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After lunch, all members of the Knight's Sword Guild and Juvia went to the side of the building, in a little football pitch, so that the battle could take place.

"I'm sorry but won't this be dangerous? We're only a few feet from your guild, after all", Juvia said, a little cautious. Years of seeing incidents like this happen at Fairy Tail had made her anxious about the place of battle.

"No worries. Mel, if you please", said Lucy.

"Coming right up", she said, and immediately her hands were drenched in a white glow.

Tendrils of white energy left her and invaded the ground, which turned white and erected walls of pure energy on the exact limits of the football pitch's sidelines.

"What is this magic!?", asked Juvia, a little afraid of this for some reason.

"This is my specialty, Confinement Magic. You see, with this I can take care of pretty much any opponent, since my prisons react to the trapped mages own magic and create a logical counter for it. Since it's not limited and can store and nullify hundreds of thousands of different kinds of magics, you've now entered my own little solitaire", Mel explained.

"Wow, this is a pretty strong magic. It's only use is for defense or...".

"No, I can act in it, but there's a catch. All the attacks I am able to do don't come from my magic, but from the magic used by the trapped mage. In other words, the more he resists, the more powerful my domain gets. Oh, and if you feeling a little scared, that's normal. It's only your body telling you that there's no way out".

The water mage looked around, trying to find any flaws or weak spots.

She came up empty.

"And that's why she's called the Warden of Fortuna", Ken said.

Juvia was gaping at this. _She_ was the famed Warden? The girl over there, on the sidelines, was the notable mage who stopped an entire rebellion by herself, with not one casualty?

Lucy's words from last night rang in her head at this moment.

Flashback

"So, you're S-Class now?", Lucy said, stars of admiration on her eyes.

"Yes, I passed in last year's exam", Juvia said a little smugly.

"That's amazing! I thought of doing this exams here, but all my guild mates are already S-Class, so there's no point giving to someone here bragging rights over the others".

"What do you mean they are all S-Class?".

"Exactly that. You see, since we're a new guild, there's a lot we haven't done yet in terms of activities and events, but all of us were already classified as S-Class informally before we met, and the king has given us the title of Elites, which would make us able to go to S and SS-Class missions here in Fortuna".

"Wow, so that means you're the strongest of all, seeing as you're the Master?", asked the bluenette.

"Dunno, maybe. There's no easy opponent here, Juvia, so I don't want to be arrogant. Of all the mages here, I'm the one with the least powerful magic. But on the other hand, of all the mages here, I'm the one with the most options in a fight, given the diverse range of my Celestial Spirits. What I'm trying to say is that I have no idea, because we're all contenders to that competition".

Juvia got a little anxious because of this. The want of battle making itself known at this moment.

"Hey Lucy", she started.

"Yes?".

"How about a battle tomorrow?".

"Why? Wouldn't you rather have me give you a little city tour or maybe just stay in and chat?".

"I normally would, but I got curious to see your strenght now".

"Is that all there is to it?"

"... Gray-sama might have said something about how cool it would be for Juvia to battle you", as admitted shyly.

"He did, huh? Wonder why", pondered Lucy.

"Well, a few weeks ago, Loke showed up at the Guild, and he looked really strong. Turns out that was him at 50%, so now everyone wants a shot at him. It didn't help that he said you could probably take on Natsu".

"He said that? Well, he's not wrong...".

"You think you can beat Natsu?", Juvia said a little too loudly.

"Who knows? Maybe. I have a few new tricks up my sleeve and I think he wouldn't see me coming, probably thinking I didn't mature that much and creating openings for me", Lucy explained.

"Huh. So, battle tomorrow?".

"It's a date".

A comfortable silence passed on, until...

"Say Lucy", the bluenette started, "how would you classify your guild mates. Battle wise, I mean".

The blonde thought for a moment before answering.

"Probably monsters".

Flashback end

Monsters indeed.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go ahead, huh, jailer?".

"It's **Warden**!".

"Whatever, just stop with the self promotion".

"Where did the respect go?", she said to herself.

"So, you ready, Juvia?".

"Bring it on".

"All right, the battle will start on my mark!", said Mel.

"3!", Lucy already had her hand close to the key pouch.

"2!", Juvia started to concentrate energy and morph her arms into whips.

"1!", the spectators were watching closely, waiting for the start.

They all knew who was gonna win, but it was nice to see Lucy finding new flaws in everyone's plans.

"FIGHT!".

"Water Lock!", said Juvia, making a bubble of water suddenly appear and envelop Lucy.

"Sorry Lucy, but this battle's gonna be short", Juvia smirked.

"Why? You planning on giving up?", Lucy quipped.

"What? How are you talking to me, I enveloped you in water!".

"Oh, that. After Tartarus, Aquarius's powers stayed in my body. Although I have no control over water or can summon waves like her, I can breath in it and stuff", she said offhandedly.

"I see, so that technique is not gonna work. Well, then maybe this will do".

All of the sudden, the bubble that Lucy was skyrocketed upwards and then fell violently to the ground, which, because of Mel's magic, only shined to make the impact absorption.

Shielding her eyes to avoid the brightness, Juvia hastily followed up the attack with a barrage of boiling and freezing water on the spot to try and inflict a few extra damage.

The spot continued to glow as the onslaught continued.

Outside the pitch

"Hey, Liz".

"Yeah, Vik?".

"When do you think she'll notice?".

"Probably in a couple seconds. Lucy ain't very patient on mock battles".

"Hope so, the chick is burning a lot of magic there".

"Do you guys think that we should tell her?", asked Ken.

"Nah, what's the fun in that? Let's just watch the show, Plushy-Boy".

"...I fail to see how that's an insult".

"Shut up, I think the battles finally gonna resume".

Inside the pitch

Juvia felt a bead of sweat roll down her forehead. Changing the temperature of the water on her body and expelling it already wasn't easy, so doing it with rapid fire and large quantities really made you transpire.

Even if you're a water woman, apparently.

"Hey, try your left", a voice from behind her said.

"Right", Juvia then started attacking on the left.

"Now right".

"Done".

"Good, now flank her with both jets".

"Great idea, thanks Lucy!", she thanked the owner of the voice.

...

"WAIT, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU SHOULD BE THERE! TAKING THIS FREAKING BLITZKRIEG HEAD ON!", the water mage screamed.

"But I don't like cold water!", she whined.

"HOW DID YOU EVEN ESCAPE?".

"I told you. I can breath in water and stuff. This is part of the _stuff_ part".

"Oh, okay, cool. But, and excuse my language, HOW THE CRAP YOU GOT OUT?"

"Geez, I'm right behind you, no need to yell or anything. But to answer your question, do you remember what I had to do to summon Aquarius?".

"Yeah, it had to be in a body of water, right?".

"Right. So now, I can physically transport myself to a body of water near me. Also known as you, Juvia".

The water mage was taken aback by this. No more going long range only now, or else she could be blinded by the brightness and have Lucy appear on her side.

Maybe she could trick Lucy into coming closer and then attack?

"Well, I guess this battle is gonna be harder than I originally thought".

"Oh my dear, innocent little Juvia", Lucy started, with a malicious grin in her lips, "this won't be hard at all".

And then the blonde rammed her fist on the bluenette's ribs, which merely entered her body made of water.

"Did you forget that physical attacks don't hurt me?", Juvia said, content on finally one upping Lucy in this fight.

"Of course not", the blonde said, "just wanted to get close for this".

Juvia barely had time to widen her eyes before Lucy uttered one word.

"Sorry"

And the battlefield got filled with lightning.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Pain.

Aching on her whole body.

Exhaustion.

That was what Juvia was feeling as she slowly began to wake up.

"Hey Luder, she's waking up!", said a voice, which Juvia recognized to be Liz.

It wasn't even a second before the blond stormed the room.

"DID YOU SAY SHE WOKE UP?".

"Well if she wasn't awaken before, now that you've screamed she will be. And pipe down, it's the middle of the night, everyone's already sleeping".

"Heh, my bad", she said before turning to the water woman, "So, how are you feeling, Juvia?"

"Like I just had a training day with Erza", she responded.

Training days with Erza were like going to the gym. Except the exercises are hell and the gym is hell and your scarlet haired instructor is Satan.

"Ouch, sorry. Guess I overdid it", she said sheepishly.

"Yeah, you did. Just a bit though", Juvia said while smiling.

Lucy smiled as well, glad that her friend wasn't mad at her.

"But hey, that last attack really surprised me. When did you learn to go Laxus like that?".

"It's a Celestial Magic spell, like Urano Metria. It has its base on the Roman gods and how they used the names of the planets to name them. The one I used was Jupiter's, who it is said that wielded a Bolt of lightning. Although I can't summon the Bolt, I can channel the electricity around my body".

"Cool! And what can you do with the electricity?".

"To be honest I have only used it to punch stuff...".

Both mages on the room only stared at Lucy, a disappointed look on their faces.

"Hey, I just learned that a few weeks ago, cut me some slack".

"Still, you've carefully plotted the whole battle, wouldn't you think it weird if the Master used Fairy Law and just, I stead of activating it, threw the sphere at the opponent?".

"...shut up".

"Wow, you made her shut up. I like you, Juvia", said Liz.

"And I like you for keeping our dear Luder grounded", Juvia said, knowing full well that the blonde wouldn't like it.

"Oh come on, not you too with the Luder thing", she said exasperated.

Jackpot.

All three of them laughed. Times like these were meant to be appreciated, after all.

"Oh, Lucy, I almost forgot to ask: why did you put your hand near the key pouch if you didn't summon anyone", asked Juvia.

"Just to throw you off. If I didn't, you might have spotted that I had a backup plan and the battle could have gotten messier".

"I had no chance from the very beggining, huh?".

"No, you had not. But to be fair, almost none of us has against Lucy".

"Really?".

"Yeah, it's a pain to battle her, but you already know that", Liz said while smiling. Lucy was just smiling embarrassed of the compliment.

"Yes I do. I guess the rematch is gonna be in Magnolia, huh?".

"That'd be amazing".

"Great, see ya in a week! Now for my sleep...".

"Sure, sweet dreams and...wait WHAT?".

"What, didn't I say about Master summoning you to the Guild last night?".

"No, you did not. What's this summons about?".

"Master is worried about a new group that's been wrecking havoc back in Fiore now. Apparently they acted in Fortuna before so he wants you to come to the Guild for a debriefing".

Lucy's blood ran cold at this moment. A group that acted in Fortuna? For Makarov to be worried, then it had to be _them_.

"Do you know their name?", she asked seriously, all hints of the playfulness from a few seconds ago gone.

Juvia seemed to pick up on that and sat up on the bed she was in.

"They are called the **Vein** , which is a pretty stupid name if you ask me, right Lucy?", she said, trying to instill a little fun.

It failed horribly.

Liz's eyes widened and she put a hand to Lucy's shoulder instantly.

"No, not them. Anyone but them", the blonde muttered to herself.

"Lucy, what's the problem?", the water mage asked, not understanding the commotion.

"Change of plans, Juvia. Pack up your stuff now, were leaving immediately for Magnolia".

"Wait, I don't...".

"Liz, I'm leaving you in charge of the guild. I trust you to take care of everyone here while I'm gone. Also, send a message to the King saying that I'll be gone for a while".

"Of course, I won't disappoint you".

"You never have, Liz, and I know you never will", the blonde said and then turned to Juvia, "do you have a problem with boats?".

"N-no, why?".

"Because you're about to. Now hurry, we have to get to Fiore as soon as possible".

And so Lucy left the room, going to pack everything she might need for the fight.

Both mages that stayed behind continued silent before Liz headed to the door, probably to help Lucy with the packing.

"Liz!", Juvia said suddenly.

"Yes?".

"Why is Lucy like that? What did the **Vein** do to her?".

Liz stayed silent a bit before turning to the mage from Fiore.

"They killed her little sister. And a bit of her soul", was the answer, although the last part was said as loud as a whisper.

And with that Liz left the room, leaving Juvia in a completely shocked state and a newfound fear of this enemy. It took a couple of minutes before she started to pack, her mind still trying to process those words.

Out of the guild, the night seemed to have become even more quiet.

Somewhere in Fortuna

"Sir?", said a man. The darkness coated him whole.

"Yes, cadet?", said a man. The darkness coated him as well.

"Preparations for our invasion to Hargeon, Fiore are done. Would you like to go now or wait?".

"We'll go now. Start the assault".

"Very well", was what the cadet said before disappearing in a dark hallway.

"Looks like I'm about to meet your native land, Leader. Or should I just say Lucy now?", he said to himself.

All around the darkness did not respond his rhetorical question, only remained.

The man smiled sinisterly.

"This is gonna be fun".

And so the darkness consumed the whole room, leaving no trace of the man who was there before.


	6. Chapter 6

SUP!

Yes, I know the delay was REALLY delayed. Like A LOT.

And that's not all. I have some bad news.

I don't think I'll be able to update for some time. And by some time I mean 2016. I know this is not fair to you, but I do have other things that I have to prioritize, and it won't leave me much time. I am truly sorry.

BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, THIS CHAPPIE HERE IS NO AUTHOR'S ALERT OR SOMETHING OF THE SORT. IT'S A FULL FLEDGED CHAPTER!

So, ENJOY!

AVANTI!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It was still dark when Lucy and Juvia started their voyage towards Hargeon.

"Man, Lucy. Gajeel said you had a boat, but I honestly thought he was joking. When did you buy this?", asked Juvia

The mages were sailing in what seemed to be a miniature of an old Greek ship. The name Argo Navis was written on the sides in a very archaic design.

There was no need to row or anything of the sort because the very vehicle did that by itself.

"I never bought it", replied the blonde.

"So this is stolen?".

"What? Of course not. Why would you even ask that?".

"Well, you said you didn't own it, so...".

"I said I didn't buy it, not that I didn't own it. This boat is actually one of what we celestial mages call 'Celestial Items'. You see, some of the silver keys aren't really living, so their purpose is very literal. This boat is actually a special case, it is made by the merge of three items: Carina, the Keel, Puppis, the Stern and Vela, the Sails", Lucy explained.

"But how can you make a contract with them if they aren't sentient?".

"All of the Celestial Items have an unique way to them. They demand an offer".

"What do you mean by offer?".

"Depends on the item. Some, like Carina, demanded sea water and both other items for this boat. But Scutum demanded a blood contract. It varies a lot".

"Do they also set rules for the caster?".

"Not really. That's actually one of the reasons this items were nicknamed bronze keys. Since anyone could acquire them and there was no recision clause, the most diverse people had access to them. Some even weren't holder-type mages, just regular civilians that had access to whatever it was the offer".

"Huh, but are they weaker or something?".

"Not particularly. Scutum, for example, wins a bout against any and all impact, given that the contractor mage's powers are high enough to counter it. This boat, as you have already noticed, moves by itself. All movement and actions like putting a full or half sail are made by my wish to do so. In return, it uses my magic to do all those things".

"Do you want to switch, then? Let me give a little of my magic".

"Sorry, only the Celestial Mage owner can do this".

"Oh, I see. Just wanted to do something, you know?".

"Yeah, I feel you. The sea can be very boring sometimes. Makes me miss Fairy Tail's weirdness even more. Speaking of weird, how's Happy? You didn't say much about him".

"Oh, he's fine. Gotten a little closer to Charles, still cute and annoying as always. Though when you sent that letter saying you were gonna stop writing, the little one cried the hardest. He wasn't the same the rest of the week, he just moped and sighed".

"Really? He was that bad?"

"Yup".

"Remind me to buy him some fish when we reach Hargeon. It's only fair that I make it up to him, right?".

"Sure, but you'll have to make it up to everyone else as well".

"... let's start small and work our way up, okay? I may not be as poor as I was, but I can't blow my money on the first day".

The wind blew softly. The cold of the night was reaching everyone's bones, making them shiver.

This moment was a tranquil one. Only them and the sea. Braving the world.

Yes, this was a great, calm moment.

And it could've continued this way, had some things not happened.

The first was Juvia's question.

"Hey, Lucy?", the bluenette started.

The blonde just nodded to show that she heard the question.

"I was just wondering...and it's fine if you don't want to answer, but...I mean, if you really don't want to answer, I'll never ask again, i get it, it's your stuff and...".

"Just ask, Juvia. You're rambling and it's making me a little anxious", Lucy said, effectively stopping her rambling.

"Well, before we left, you seemed really scared and angry at this **Vein** , and Liz said something about them killing your younger sister, which I didn't even know about. What happened this past years?".

Lucy stood still for a moment, her head hung and her bangs shadowing up to her nose. All that was visible was the impassive and emotionless straight thin line that was her mouth.

Her hands started quivering a bit, so she made a fist out of them and looked away from the water mage for a moment.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked and...", Juvia commenced to apologize.

"A lot", Lucy again, cut her off.

"...I'm sorry?".

"A lot has happened to me this last years, Juvia. So much. Some good. Some bad. A lot of them made me stronger, and a lot of them made me weaker. I've befriended so many people and lost so many people as well. Almost all the negative parts happened because of the Vein. They take pleasure in making you suffer, they break you, shatter you until you're no fun to them anymore. And they cross a line I haven't seen being crossed since Tartarus".

"What line?", the mage asked a bit fearfully.

"Remember the necromancer from Tartarus? Keyes, I think was his name".

Juvia nodded. It was hard to forget such a man.

"That's what happened to the Vein. Someone brought a lot of people back, except no one knows who".

"So the Vein is made out of dead mages?".

"Yes, the brightest mages all around Fortuna, from a lot of different periods in time. But, and that's a critical point, they weren't necessarily born there. Even innocent mages like...", Lucy stopped abruptly, trying to reign on her emotions.

"Even innocent mages like my little sister Bailey. You see, she wasn't my sister by blood, but by comraderie. We went through so much. She was the one that saved my life in Fortuna and introduced me to the rebel group. She was the one that helped me improve as a mage and as person every day and...and she was the most amazing and dedicated person on this planet. She went out of her way to help everyone. I actually even managed to make her swear to come to Fairy Tail and join, despite her hatred for guilds".

"She was also a prodigy. She made the most intense and indescribable discoveries. She was the one who, and I kid you not, fabricated a full functional God Slayer Lacrima on her garage".

"Wow, that's amazing. What magic did she use?", Juvia asked, gobsmacked.

"None. She had a disease that made her entire body repel the Ethernano in the air and, if inserted, on her body. More than once I saw her create a Lacrima, try and use it on herself only to not bond".

"Did she got past that problem?".

Lucy stayed silent for a second before widening her eyes.

"Scutum!".

The blonde dived for Juvia's side and blocked a cannonball that would have hit her in the head.

She then looked to the side and saw something that made her curse: a fleet of ships coming closer to them.

'How the hell have I missed them?', the blonde scolded herself.

Now was not the time to give breaches.

"Lucy, why did you use Scutum? Physical attacks don't harm me", the water mage asked, puzzled.

"Those cannonballs are coated with magic. One hit and you'll be a goner. For now we have to fight back".

"But look at their numbers! I count twenty ships, and that's just the ones advancing towards us!".

Lucy clicked her tongue at that. There was no way to argue with Juvia there. This enemy was much too strong.

"Okay, new plan...".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mira was not in a good mood so far.

She had returned from an S-Class mission with her siblings in the afternoon of the day before completely exhausted. Apparently the client misjudged the number of enemies by a large quantity and also forgot to warn them about all the traps put there.

Mira was understandably upset with these.

The client, afraid of the gaze Mira was directing at him, doubled the reward and payed for all the way back to Magnolia.

What the client didn't say, however,was that the trip was on the cheapest spot on the train of the cheapest train of the cheapest company.

It wasn't a nice ride home.

After finally returning home, she couldn't sleep due to all the damage she suffered on the mission, so she went straight to Fairy Tail. Makarov and some members were bound to be there at 4AM, so at the very least she could talk with someone.

After arriving at the guild, she noticed how quiet it was. Makarov was probably asleep on his mountain of paperwork, all the mages present were also sleeping or passed out, making her plan to chat go downhill.

"This is boring, I wish something would happen".

As if on cue, the Lacrima near the bar started to shine, signaling a call.

'Huh, that was unexpected'.

"Hello, Fairy Tail Guild, how may I help you?", she asked sweetly.

"MIRA!", was the response, or scream, she received.

"Juvia? What is it?".

"IS THERE ANYONE IN THE GUILD RIGHT NOW?".

"No, it's just me, why are you shouting?".

"ARE THERE ANY TEAMS NEAR HARGEON?".

"Let me check, hang on a second".

"I CAN'T HANG ON A SECOND MIRA, SPEED IT UP!".

"Now, now, Juvia, that was very rude of you...".

"JUST ANSWER ME OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL FLOOD YOUR HOUSE AND BREAK UP ANY OF YOUR DREAM SHIPPINGS!".

Mira's eyes widened at this. Juvia surely wasn't serious, was she? She wouldn't mess with the lifes of the other guild members, right?

...

The gamble was too dangerous for her not to fold.

"There is a team in Hargeon, would you like me to call them?".

"YES! AND DO IT NOW! LET THEM NOW THAT THERE IS A FLEET OF VEIN MEMBERS APPROACHING THE PORT AND THEY NEED TO EVACUATE THE AREA AND SET A PERIMETER TO REPEL THEM!".

"Juvia, slow down! You're going too fast! You didn't even let me tell you who the team in question is!".

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO IT IS! ALL IT MATTERS IS IF THEY ARE QUALIFIED FOR THIS THAT I'VE TOLD YOU. ARE THEY?".

"Yes, very much so".

"THEN IT'S OKAY! JUST MAKE SURE TO HURRY! LUCY AND I ARE TRYING TO ELIMINATE AS MUCH OF THEM AS WE CAN BUT THERE ARE TOO MANY!".

"Lucy's with you as well?"

"YES, WE'RE HEADING TO FAIRY TAIL AS SOON AS WE ARE DONE HERE! NOW I'VE GOTTA GO HELP LUCY FIGHT THEM OFF. CALL THEM RIGHT N...", was all she said before that transmission was interrupted.

Mira, although confused by this turn of events, quickly dialed to the team in Hargeon.

"Come on, pick up...".

First beep.

Second beep.

"Come on...".

Third beep.

Fourth beep.

"Dammit, answer the phone!".

Fifth beep.

Sixth beep.

"WAKE THE HELL UP YOU SACK OF...".

"...'ello?", said a sleepy voice.

"Oh, thank Mavis. Listen, I need your assistance with something...", and Mira went on to explain the whole scenario while thinking only one thing.

'I wish something would happen, huh? Me and my big mouth'.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Get down!", yelled Juvia.

"You too!", yelled Lucy as well.

Both mages crouched just in time to avoid two cannonballs.

"Thanks", both said at the same time.

"You're welcome", they said, again synchronized.

They smirked.

"Listen Juvia, I need you to get defensive for now", Lucy said while sending Scutum back.

"All right. What do you have in mind?".

"This: Aquila and Sagittarius, come forth!".

The two spirits materialized in front of her. At this point, the sun was already up in the horizon for some time.

The battle had been incessant and extremely tiring, seeing as Lucy had to protect the boat and their lives while Juvia was busy doing the protecting with long range attacks and damaging the enemy ships as well.

After surviving the barrage of attacks for hours and finally gaining some room to breathe, it was past time for them to go to the offensive.

"Sagittarius, get on Aquila and shoot from above, I want you full form and no pity. Aquila, you're the one who will have to dodge and find the best vantage points. We need to fraction and weaken them before we bring in Cetus".

"Understood. Please consider slowing the Argo, you will be losing a lot of magic if you don't".

"Indeed. If you're gonna summon Cetus, you're gonna need all the magic you can use. Any others instructions?".

"Not for now".

"Firing orders?".

"Shoot to sink. No individual targets as of yet. Your method of attack will prioritize the closer ones. Permission to go all out denied, no electric or toxic arrows, for example. The moment Cetus is on the field I'll withdraw both of you. Clear?".

"Clear".

"Good. Now go raise hell".

And off they went. In midair, Sagittarius started glowing golden, something Juvia caught on.

"Why is Sagittarius glowing, Lucy?", she said while redirecting a cannonball with her water, successfully causing a good hit on an enemy ship.

"Remember what I said about Celestial Items?", the blonde said while controlling the boat away from some cannonballs.

"Y-yeah, I do. Why, can he merge with them as well?", Juvia asked while redirecting an attack, sinking another ship in the process.

"Not merging, equipping. Sagittarius has two unique Items to him: Sagitta, the Arrow and Equuleus, the Horses Head. They boost his abilities".

"Why not just merge them? Wouldn't that be beneficial, seeing as they are...agh...boosters and stuff?", Juvia grunted.

It was hard to stay attentive to a conversation and ricochet or destroy killer cannonballs at the same time.

Then again, she never was very good at multitasking.

"It's Sagittarius own choice not to, to be honest. He thinks it's cheating if he just get boosted up instead of training. And the quantity of magic spent in summoning him plus the two items is the same as calling him full force, so it's not a hustle for me either".

"Well, all that I know is that he works fast".

In this 30 second conversation, the enemy was already down four ships. Those were the good news.

The bad news was that this fleet had more than enough ships to fill this gap.

The worse news was the fact that Hargeon was visible in the horizon.

"Crap, we're running out of time. Do you think Mira was able to get in touch with the team stationed there?", Lucy asked, tense.

"Definitely. Just you wait, we'll be in the guild in no time at all", Juvia affirmed. Not only because she believed in it, but also because they needed the extra hope.

"Yeah, you're right. Then let's kick things up and kick some more ass!".

"Does that mean what I think it means?".

"Yup. Their numbers are less now. All out offensive, here we go!".

"Yeah! But how will we protect the ship?".

"We won't. Prepare to storm their ships, Juvia".

"But you'll just leave the boat here?".

"When my magic is not inserted in it, the ship goes automatically back to the guilds port. The moment we jump out, the ship is no longer available".

"Oh, then it's fine. How about we count to three and storm it?".

"Sure, that sounds...", was what Lucy was saying before she twisted her neck to the side and growled.

"Lucy?".

"New plan", she said through grinded teeth, "you are gonna catapult me to that boat over there. I'll keep Sagittarius and Aquila to help you out".

"Who's in that ship?".

"Someone who should have died long ago".

"So, one of the Veins members?".

"Yeah, and an old enemy of mine, by the feel of his magic. Can you throw me there?".

"Piece of cake", was the water mages answer to the question, "but you better brace yourself. And Lucy?".

"Yes?".

"Do not die on me right here".

"How could I? I need to steal Gray from you don't I?".

"YOU DARE MOCK ME, LOVE-RIVAL? YOU DARE TRY AND SNATCH AWAY MY...".

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Geez, I already told you I'm not gonna steal him from you or anything. Stop with the senseless jealousy".

"Oh. Well, glad that's settled then. Now off you go, and you better brace yourself", she said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Wait, I'm not re...", was what Lucy was able to say before being violently-ish throwed.

"I TOLD YOU TO BRACE YOURSELF!".

"I AM GONNA KILL YOU, YOU DAMN PSYCHO!".

"WHAT? YOU'RE TOO FAR AWAY FOR ME TO HEAR IT!".

"OH, I'M GONNA ENJOY TORTURING YOU LATER", was what the blonde said right before not at all gently reaching the ship.

"Okay, she has a great aim, I gotta give her that".

"INTRUDER!".

"ASSHOLE! Oh, we're not playing I spy? Sorry", Lucy said snidely.

"Kill that woman!", was the now furious man's order. The crew then started to charge towards Lucy.

"Not gonna happen. Andromeda, bind them!", Lucy commanded, and a second later there were magic circles appearing on the entire deck of the ship. From those circles left golden chains that imprisoned all the crew.

"Now throw them away!".

The chains then started throwing all of them to the sea, leaving only Lucy and the man she spoke with.

Said man was very afraid.

"So...do I have to throw you as well or...".

Lucy didn't even get to finish the sentence and the man was already in the water.

"...that was very easy. I could get used to that".

The blonde then directed her eyes towards a large door on the deck. It was opened but pitch black at the same time, as if the sun didn't affect that space.

She unknowingly started to manually breathe.

"So, you died, came back and still didn't understand etiquette, Dex? I expected more from you".

"Always the joker, huh, Leader?".

"Do not call me leader, you piece of garbage", she snarled.

The tension was thick.

"Ouch. That hurt, Lucy".

"If that hurt you, then prepare to enter a world of suffering".

"Big words, but can you prove them?".

"I guess we will find out. But could you at least come out so we can play? I don't trust your magic. Or you".

"Someone's really pissed off, huh? Was it because I killed your darling little Michael? That was ages ago, learn to let go".

"I'm gonna kill you".

"Well, _Luly_ , if that's how it is gonna be", Dex grinned maliciously, "then hit me with your best shot".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"So, what's this invasion that we should have stopped? You understand that I could be sleeping now, don't you Shrimp?".

"Shut it, If Mira said it would come, then it will. And we both know you were awake the moment she called".

"And how would you know that, Ms. Holmes?".

"We sleep in the same bed, genius. Kinda hard to not notice when you stop snoring. Oh, and your false snoring act is awful".

"...it's not awful...".

Levy smirked.

"Anyways, all the civilians were evacuated already. Lily is providing further assistance and I've made sure to write some runes around the perimeter as a shield. Are you prepared for the _doorstop_?".

"Of course I am. It's just some ships, no big deal".

"No, but that is", and Levy pointed to the only black cloud in the sky.

"What is that?".

"It looks like a hurricane from here".

"Wait, I'm picking up on something", said Gajeel while sniffing the air.

"Good job, Fido".

"I'm a dragon, not a dog. And now I know what's that".

"...".

"...".

"Would you mind SHARING?", Levy all but yelled.

"Normally I wouldn't, but I've been called a dog not too long ago and I'm still not over that insult".

"Come on, I'm curious!".

"I know, why do you think I'm doing this?".

"Okay, okay. Sorry I called you a dog. Now could you please tell me what is causing that?".

"Wasn't that simple?", he smirked, "and its not a what, but a who".

"...".

"...".

During this pause, another hurricane had formed.

And also a vein on Levy's forehead made itself visible.

VERY visible.

"AND THAT IS?".

Gajeel grinned again, pleased to get under her skin that easily.

"Our very own Juvia Lockser".

"Holy crap, Juvia's the one doing that?".

"Sure is. The girl is strong, even more so when close to the water. Near an ocean, she's nothing short of a force of nature".

"Look at you, praising your buddies. You've gone soft, Black Steel".

"Shut up. And now we have a view of the enemy's fleet. How many do you count?".

"About fifty, give or take. Can you handle that?".

"Please, that's child's play. Make sure you and the Rune Knights apprehend every one that reaches the shore".

"Already had them positioned. We just need to wait a bit more and...".

"Levy, evacuations a success. Anything else?", Lily asked directly when he reached their sides.

"Yeah, if you could take Gajeel to those ships now, I'd appreciate it. The less of them there are attacking us, the less we have to worry about unnecessary fighting".

"Okay, let's go Gajeel".

"About time I get to break something".

And he went off.

The bluenette bookworm then went to talk with the knights.

"All right troops, let's start mobilizing to make sure no enemy breaks through this front!".

"Why should we take orders from you?", one of them said, clearly not impressed with the Fairy.

"Because I'm the only one with brains in this damn place and because, if you don't, I'll kick your ass".

"You? And what army?", the man asked, laughing.

"Solid Script: Quicksand", was all the petite bluenette said before the ground in which the knight was standing changed.

The knight let out an startled yelp and started to try and get free, which only made him more and more deep in the trap.

"Let me out!".

"What's the magic word?".

"Do it already, woman!".

"I really dislike your tone. Solid Script: 5k weight".

The weight fell in the sand and quickened the process of encapsulating the man, greatly frightening him.

"That could have killed me!".

"It still might. Now, magic word?".

"...please, would you let me out of this?", the knight said dejected.

"Of course!", and then she she snapped her fingers, canceling her magic. The knight, although the sand had been called off, was still chest deep in the ground.

"Oh, and I almost forgot", Levy said while turning to the man, "you should do as I say because I'm Levy McGarden, captain of this troop. Any more insubordination from your part and I'll let my imagination run wild in ways to make your life torture. Got it?".

"Y-Yes, sir, I mean ma'am, I mean captain...".

"Just go take point in the eastern part of the port".

The man started to excavate the place he was in order to not further enrage his captain while Levy had a fleeting thought.

'It he's going soft, then I'm becoming more brute. That lizard is rubbing off on me too much'.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Water Nebula!", cried Juvia, successfully sinking another ship.

'Okay, now for the other 43 ships...'.

Even when being surrounded by water and having a natural recovery of her magic and health, Juvia was really tired of fighting. She didnt even remember how many ships she took down and she couldn't count on Sagittarius and Aquila anymore. Whoever Lucy was fighting was strong enough for her to ration her magic.

Juvia for the first time in this battle wondered if she could win.

The answer came, literally, from the skies.

"Gihi".

'It's that Gajeel? IT IS!', she cheered on her head before a look of terror took her features, 'Holy crap, that is Gajeel!'.

"Abandon ship!", she yelled.

"The enemy fled! It's time we retake control of this...", he was interrupted by an iron pole crushing his deck and ship.

"The enemy didn't flee, idiot, it just realized how screwed you are now that I'm here", Gajeel said, grinning.

"Now let's crush them. Lily, fly low, we'll only sink them. Hey Juvia!".

"Nice to see you, Gajeel. What do you need?".

"Yeah, yeah, nice to see you too and all that. Listen, control the currents to make sure all these crew members get to the shore. We have an army of Rune Knights there who'll apprehend them".

"Don't you need a hand with them?".

"I've been in a 3-hour train ride yesterday. I have some pent up anger to punch away".

"Fine, just keep an eye out for the one in the far back, that's the one Lucy's in".

"She's here as well? Shrimp's gonna be pretty happy".

"Yeah, she will be. But for now, go wreck some ships, will you?".

"My pleasure", were his words before ripping two ships with one Dragons Roar.

Those Slayers were nothing short of monsters.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Captain McGarden!".

"Yes?".

"The currents are bringing the enemy in, what is happening?".

"That would be Juvia's doing. She's a mage of Fairy Tail, so you needn't worry about the current, just make sure to catch all of them. _Doorstop_ is about to go down and we need full focus".

"We're using the _Doorstop_? Are you sure it'll work?".

"Oh, yes. Yes, it will".

"How do you know?".

"Because Gajeel had to endure a 3-hour train ride yesterday and he'll want to destroy everything he's allowed to".

"Train? Ma'am, weren't you aware of the teleporting privileges to our captains?".

"Oh, I am well aware of that", she smiled wickedly.

"Then why didn't you use it? Wouldn't captain Redfox appreciate it, being a dragon slayer and all?".

"He would, but then he wouldn't have that pent up anger that's crippling that fleet. Sometimes you have to motivate people by using unorthodox ways".

"Ma'am, with all due respect, you scare me".

"Good, now go prepare for the doorstop. We're gonna need all the personnel we have".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Three down, 34 to go".

"Where to next, Gajeel?", Lily asked.

"Maybe the one on the left...".

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION!", Levy's voice rang loud.

Both the Slayer and the Exceed turned around to the sound of the bluenette.

"DOORSTOP WILL COMENCE NOW! I REPEAT: DOORSTOP WILL COMENCE NOW!".

Gajeel grinned.

"Change of plans, Lily. Fly me high and drop me when I say".

"You'll really use that?".

"Hell yes I will. Now stop babbling and start flying".

"Fine, but only stop the one Lucy's in. We don't know if she's hurt".

Gajeel only grunted in acknowledgement as Lily flew the man upwards.

"This is gonna hurt", the Iron Slayer muttered right before reaching the top of his accend.

"Now, Lily!", Gajeel said to the Exceed, who released him.

Adjusting his hands so they were aiming down at his targets, he took a breath before starting his technique.

"Secret Iron Dragon Slayer Art: Damocles!", he roared.

From his hands, a gigantic black magic circle appeared. It was so wide that it seemed to shadow all enemy ships.

And then, one after another, iron pillars descended and impaled each ship, breaking all of them in half.

Well, not all of them. The ship Lucy was in wasn't affected.

'The hell? How did it survive that?', thought Gajeel, extremely drained from using the technique.

On the shore, Levy was asking herself the same thing.

'How could it resist that strike? Not even our coated ships can handle that power'.

On the water, Juvia had her hands full, so she didn't notice this particular strike, but she did notice one thing.

'What is this dark feeling? Who is this coming from?'.

All of the sudden, the last ship standing exploded.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lily was airborne, just securing Gajeel when the explosion happened.

Debris were flying everywhere, so the Exceed had a hard time spotting the people who should have been there.

Gajeel wasted no time to enter the action.

"Fly there now!".

The Exceed obeid immediately, worried about the blonde summoner.

The descent stopped suddenly when said blonde appeared on his sight, a man kneeled at her side. Both of them were standing in a board of pure magic.

Except she wasn't blonde. Her hair was black and her eyes were a really dark shade of brown.

"Lucy, are you...".

"What are you?", Gajeel said suddenly to the blonde

"Gajeel, what are you talking about? That's Lucy!".

"No, she isn't".

"Got that right, Black Steel" a voice completely different from the blonde spoke. It was as if all the joy and spirit Lucy had was replaced by nothing. No anger. No fear. Just a void.

Lily looked spooked at the cold sound of her voice.

"I'm not the same as I was".

"I don't believe that", the Slayer reasoned.

"Then watch this", she said while positioning her hands around the man's head, all the while looking Gajeel in the eyes.

Gajeel connected the dots on her posture and widened his eyes.

"Wait, don't!".

But it was too late.

In one fluid motion, Lucy broke the man's neck.

Both Slayer and Exceed couldn't believe what they saw. Both of them were too stunned to say a thing. All they could do was stare at the girl.

This wasn't the girl that danced on his performances in a bunny outfit. This wasn't the girl that ordered strawberry smoothies from Mira. She wasn't the reckless kid that he saw on the Phantom incident. No, all of these times, she was as innocent and pure as someone can be.

"Now you believe me?", she asked, voice emotionless. The glow from the magic made her face eery.

Lily was unable to deny.

This really was a different Lucy than before, and it didn't feel good.


	7. Chapter 7

SUP!

Been a while, hasn't it? Few months does still count as "a while", right? I'd prefer to not use "it's been ages".

But anyways, how are you guys? All good? I hope so. If it's not all good, well, just remember that the night gets darkest right before dawn. Have faith in yourself.

But life lessons aside, I want to address something that happens in this chapter. In this, you'll see the use of words not meant away from the M or T rating and a scene which sets a point about this story.

That is why I'm upping the rating of this story to M. Not because I'll start cussing every line or there will be rivers of blood every paragraph. Just because death and strong language will appear on this story. I want to let this absolutely clear: I won't put useless violence just because there's an R rating. I won't put in thirty cusses in a forthy word sentence just cause I can. I won't invent sex scenes just because I now have this possibility without infringing the Terms and Conditions.

This is merely to let you guys know that it might happen. It may seem childish, but I like to explain why I made the choice so you guys feel more included. I don't check messages very often so this is one of the ways I try to shorten the barriers between us.

Anyways, enough talk. Let's get it started in here.

AVANTI!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The tension was palpable in the platform. The iron dragon slayer and the Exceed were just looking at the black-haired woman in front of them, not knowing how to approach the situation.

Gajeel broke the silence.

"I'll ask again: who are you?", he said, trying to be civil.

Some of Levy had definitely rubbed off on him.

"Wow, so you've learned about manners! Bravo, Gajeel. Now it's just a matter of introducing you to deodorant and we're probably gonna make you tolerable", joked the _different_ Lucy.

"Dammit, I don't have time for jokes! Who are you and where's Lucy?".

"I'm Lucy, idiot".

"No, Lucy wouldn't have broken that guy's neck".

"Actually, she would. You did see her _murder away_ at Fortuna, didn't you?", Lucy bit back.

"...that is different. That was war", the slayer answered, some of the venom from his voice gone.

"And this isn't? I would assume a shitload of **_WAR_** ships would be a dead giveaway".

"He was already down. No magic left. Bones fractured, from what I can see. He smells of blood, lots of it, and charred skin. He was _done_ ".

" _Au contraire, monsieur._ He had magic left, it was just disguised. But kudos on the rest of the diagnosis, doc, spot on".

"Disguised?", asked Lily.

"Yup. Little fucker here does that a lot, and he's quite good at it. Well, _was_ quite good at it", Lucy said while kicking the corpse in the ribs.

"You sound like you've met him".

"And the detective gets another one right! We have tried to dismember each other a few times, but you know how it is with scheduling and such. Too much hassle for too little murder if you ask me", she said, now kicking the head.

"So you killed him. Now what?", asked Lily, hoping for some answer like 'now I will come back to normal and ditch this disturbing persona'.

"I was pondering a visit to that water park we went during the GMG. Assuming it is reconstructed, of course. Daddy never taught me how to swim in concrete debris no matter how much I asked".

Lily's hope was shot down.

"I'm serious", he tried again.

"Me too. He always said that he couldn't because of his aching sciatic. Real sad story. I could ask Virgo though", she said to herself, fingering her celestial keys.

"STOP! Quit these games and tell me where is Lucy!", Gajeel yelled.

"I told you I'm Lucy, tin can. When did you start having trust issues?".

"I'm gonna give you five seconds...", he threatened, hoping she'd budge.

But Lucy caught his bluff.

"And then what? You'll come at me? Hurt me? _Maul_ me? Haven't you tried that already?".

"What's that supposed to mean?".

"Come on, back in your Dark Guild days. Remember how _fun_ it was _punching and kicking_ the shit out of me? I sure do. Still have a few scars, even".

Gajeel was silent.

"Aww, no snarky comment? I'm disappointed", she looks to Lily, "what about you, puss?

Gonna come at me or just stand there?".

"You're not Lucy".

"Again? Lookie here, Zazzles, you want my ID or something?".

"Zazzles?".

"Yeah, you're fluffy and zazzy. So, Zazzles", she said, seemingly proud of herself for coming up with the nickname.

"We're getting off topic!", the Exceed said, raising his voice.

"Sorry, Zazzles. Do continue".

"... I agree that is Lucy's body, but you aren't her. Not the Lucy we know".

"Well, yeah. Kinda obvious, don't you think?", the black-haired girl said simply.

"Then why all the denial?".

"Because _I am_ Lucy. Part of her, at least. I am the deep dark cranny of her mind that's full of sarcasm and homicide. We actually get along well, if you don't count the times we tried purging the other out".

"So is Lucy bipolar or something?".

"No, she just created an escape valve for when she had to let loose. That way almost all the blood on her hands don't go to her memory, but to mine, making her able to live with the awful human being she is".

"Don't you dare insult her!".

"Oh, but I do. And you'll listen while I tell how many lives this bitch cut short, or how many times she let the enemy win because of her cowardice or even how many guys this little whore fu...".

Gajeel jumps, unable to hold back the anger.

"Shut your mouth!", he yells.

He doesn't realize he went dragon force.

"Stop, Gajeel", Lily yells, frantic. A punch in that form wouldn't kill Lucy, far from it, but they still were in the middle of the sea and getting knocked out was a very present possibility.

Juvia was controlling the tides towards the shore, but that doesn't mean that she made the water _undrownable_.

But as Lily's pleas are being ignored, something unexpected happens.

Lucy catches the punch, barely flinching from the contact. Her hand is entirely coated in a white, pure light.

"So, let me get this straight", she starts, pressuring Gajeel's right fist, "your great plan was to _punch the mental disorder away_? And I'm the one who's crazy?", the pressure cracks Gajeel's iron skin and starts to fracture his hand.

"Lucy, stop this!", Lily yells.

"Lucy's out right now, dear", was the girl's response.

She upps the pressure.

Gajeel's grunts of pain become louder.

"Lucy, fight this!", the exceed tries again.

"For a cat who's proficient in the human tongue, you sure have a hard time grasping some sentences, don't you?", she replies again, slowly elevating the pressure on the slayer's hand even further.

"That's enough", said a voice suddenly.

"Shit", Lucy said under her breath.

"Who's there?", asked the Exceed, not seeing anyone for miles.

"What do you want, King? Kinda busy crippling a comrade here", Lucy yells, still focused on Gajeel. Just because he was subdued, it didn't mean he wasn't dangerous.

Time seemed to freeze suddenly. The waves stopped in their place, the birds remained stationary on the sky and even the wind seemed to halt.

A small portal appeared, growing until it appeared to touch the sky. Out of it came the most powerful celestial spirit, the Celestial Spirit King.

'The Celestial Spirit King? He showed up just because Lucy's like this? Just how monstrously strong is she?', thought Gajeel.

"That's why I said it was enough. Gajeel does not deserve your vengeance", he said, voice giving no space for arguments.

He frowned at seeing the celestial magic in Lucy's hand. Such a beautiful magic being used in such a disgusting way.

"But it's fun! Wanna try?", she said, raising the slayer's fist as if offering to participate.

This elicited another grunt of pain from the slayer.

"Let him go now", the king ordered.

"Spoilsport", said Lucy while letting go. Gajeel rapidly went back to Lily and took a defensive stance.

Lucy looked humored at that.

"I'm not going to attack you, there's finally someone worth fighting now. And FYI, no stance would help you, buddy. I'd mop the floor with you either way".

Gajeel glared viciously.

"Fix his hand", the King commanded.

"Is that really necessary? He's a big boy, he can handle a little pain", she asked, obviously not a fan of the request.

"It's not about the pain he's been dealt, but the one you caused. Fix it".

"Fine".

Red light appeared over Gajeel's hand, covering it for a moment before fading away slowly.

His hand, fractured just a few ago, was now back to normal. Although he felt a bit of an _itch_ , it was all there was to it.

He looked appreciatively at the King, who nodded to him.

Lucy just sneered through this.

"Now it's about time you give back control to my old friend, wouldn't you agree?", said the King.

"Sure, I'm done with this guy anyways", she said while kicking the corpse of her fallen enemy one last time.

"I must reiterate I am against this rampage of yours".

"And I reiterate that I couldn't care less about your opinion. This is personal and you have no place in it", she said, killing intent evident in her eyes.

"Lucy, that is the King! Show more respect!", said Lily.

"Go barf a hairball, Zazzles", was her response.

"I don't have any care for you, but I do have a lot for my old friend", the spirit said.

"Sure you do, I remember how much you cared when her friends were killed in front of her eyes while you had her stripped away of magic. Great fucking friend you were", she snarled.

The King flinched, although barely, to this.

"I have already told her I regret my actions", he said, voice now laced with guilt.

"And yet they are still dead, thanks to your little fuckup. _A_ for effort, though".

"...just give her back her body".

"Okay, but know this", the dark haired girl said, "when this battle is over, I'll have my shot at you".

"I know, and I hope that, no matter the outcome, you can find peace afterwards".

"It's not the peace afterwards I'm interested, _Moustache Man_ ", she smiled devishly, knowing that using _her_ nickname for him would cause some effect, "but the blood inbetween".

Spirit King vanishes with a sad expression, the sting from using that nickname cutting deeper than all the vines from Mard Geer.

'Oh, how could we let such a pure soul be tainted so much', he thought to himself.

He would never say it out loud, but seeing the transformation Lucy had undergone and not had done a thing to help was and forever will be one of the biggest regrets of his life.

"Bye, send postcards!", she said, imitating the blonde's bubbly personality.

To anyone else, it might've looked the same as it always was, but although the voice and pose were equal, the eyes were all wrong.

They were blank. No love, no hatred, no nothing. Just blank, like if in the blink of an eye all the emotions that surrounded the girl had disappeared. More precisely, as if they were never there in the first place.

Lucy then looks at the two mages with her.

"So, I'm going to enter a little coma now. Nice meeting you!".

"Wait!", the exceed all but yells.

"Lily, what are you doing?".

"Yeah, haven't you been asking me to leave since I showed up? Wait, did you...actually enjoy my company? Because if that's so, we should TOTALLY be going halfsies on friendship bracelets. I know a guy who would give us a GREAT discount if you let him rub your belly. Maybe a full one if you...".

"Shut it. Is Lucy gonna remember all that went down here?", Lily spoke, afraid of the answer no matter the outcome, but too curious not to ask.

"Ordinarily, she wouldn't, but this time the King stepped in, so I'll allow it. Anything else, Zazzles?".

"Yeah, hum...what did you mean when you said the King stripped away her magic?".

"That's her story to tell. It happened while she was in control. But I will say this: don't ask her about it. It's a REALLY touchy subject and she might be prone to aggression".

"She wouldn't harm us!".

"You haven't seen her in years, cat", she said, "you have no idea just how different she is".

"Why do you care about us? You didn't look like you had a problem hurting me", the slayer questioned.

"I don't care about you. I do care about me", the girl said.

"What?", both Fairy Tail mages asked.

Lucy facepalms. How stupid can these guys be?

"We share a body. If she goes into anger mode I'll wake from my nap early, unrested and cranky. I'm in a great mood today, imagine me wanting to tear your limbs off".

"So basically you just care about your beauty sleep".

"Yeah, Mama here needs some after close proximity with your ugly mugs".

They glare.

"Okay, now that I made new friends I can go back to sleep. Bye bye!".

"I hate you".

"Fucking loathe you too, Zazzles. Next time I'll be making a barbecue out of you. I'll call it Fillet Meow".

They glared harder.

A bright light starts to encompass the summoner, encasing her in a sphere of pure white energy.

Gajeel feels the magic power in the air rise sharply and tenses. If there was one of _those_ in Lucy, maybe she created another personas as well.

Thankfully, that wasn't the case.

As the light died down, the woman that appeared had the same characteristics as Lucy that the other one didn't have: blonde hair and chocolate eyes.

"Lucy!", Lily catches her before she plants her face in the platform.

"Bunny Girl! You okay?".

"Yeah, I am. Nice to see you guys", she tries to smile, although a little grin is all she is capable of mustering.

"Wait, are you really back to normal or...".

"It's me, Lily. Now as much as I want to keep talking, we must hurry to the Guild", she said, "something bad will happen soon and we need to prepare".

"Prepare for what?".

"The hardest battle of our lifes".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

After the scuffle on Hargeon, all Fairy Tail mages were on a train bound to Magnolia.

The reunion between Levy and Lucy was very emotional in it's first five seconds. After that, the bluenette spent a few minutes apologizing to Lucy after her full body charge on the blonde had thrown her to the ground and made now both her sides evenly aching in pain.

Although Levy had wanted to spend the day in Hargeon, Lucy had been adamant on leaving as soon as humanly possible, so they hopped on the first train and let the Rune Knights deal with the defeated mages.

Juvia had opted to go to her cabin and lay down to rest.

Gajeel, as per usual, was having a severe case of motion sickness.

"Sorry, Gajeel. If I was more rested I would summon a friend, but I kinda went overboard in the battle"

He does an OK sign, unable to conjure a sentence.

"So Lucy, what is it that you want to talk to Master about?", Levy asked, her curiosity, as always, very high.

Lucy gulps.

"An enemy. The strongest one I have ever faced".

This made Levy apprehensive. Lucy wasn't amongst the strongest ones in the guild if the parameter used was sheer power, but she was the arguably one of the smartest and, along with the rest of Team Natsu, had an unbreakable will.

Anyone she deemed strong was really dangerous, so to hear her say that whoever this enemy was was the strongest meant that this was serious.

"And who is this enemy?".

"They are called the Vein. A group that started in Fortuna but now has its sights on the globe".

"Vein, huh? Gajeel and I heard rumors about a new organization causing trouble, but we imagined it wasn't gonna reach Fiore so soon".

"They weren't, but Fortuna has become too small for their ambitions. Also, my guild's constant attacks on them probably made them want to evacuate sooner".

"That's right, you're a GM now! You have got to take me to Fortuna and show me around after we kick this guy's asses", the bluenette said, a little arrogantly.

Gajeel has indeed _infected_ her more than she would've liked.

"Careful, Levy. These...people aren't ones we should take lightly. I've lost too many people I've loved to them, I won't let you be another", the blonde warns.

Levy looks shocked at Lucy's face, which is devoid of any emotion.

Aware of her best friends stare, Lucy suddenly smiles.

"But enough about this depressing stuff, tell me about how you, little blue bookworm, became a captain of the Rune Knights!", the summoner tries to lighten the mood.

Levy catches on.

"Well, you know, first thing to consider is that I'm amazing".

"Yes, naturally".

"Second, my intelligence. I have smarts for days".

"Months, I'd say".

"Thirdly, my humbleness. No one is more humble than me in this entire chunk of earth we call Fiore".

"Of course, they are all showboaters".

"And finally, my ability to, at my command, sick Gajeel on anyone".

"Yes, that is a fearsome ability indeed".

"Didn't work against you, though", Lily muttered, finally entering the conversation.

"Well, yeah. I'm stronger now, a straight punch is not that hard to stop".

"He was full dragon force".

"Still just a punch, just bulkier".

"You catched it, broke his steel skin and neutralized him by almost breaking his hand. You did that without summoning anyone".

"Who said I didn't summon anyone?".

"There was nobody else there".

"I summoned the power, not the spirit".

"Wow, Lu, you can do that?".

"Yeah, but I prefer summoning them whole. If I just take the power, I don't take all of it or have a new ally in the field".

"You don't get the full power?".

"No, a portion must always be on the Spirit World, it's law".

"Interesting. Whose power did you summon?".

"Tauros's".

"Didn't think he was that strong".

"He wasn't. Now? As I said, not even 100%".

Lily whistled.

"Can anyone beat you?".

"Depends. How much handicap will I use?", she said jokingly while flexing her arms.

"Like it makes a difference. I'm thinking that if you use only your pinkie, you might still win".

"How strong do you think I am?", she said, sweatdropping.

"If the King himself appeared to stop you, then a lot".

"The King didn't appear because of my strength, he appeared because of the person using it. If he so wished, I'd be dead in the blink of an eye".

"But the other you said he was coming for him and the King seemed a little preoccupied".

"It's mostly because he doesn't want to harm me and would pull his punches. And, because our magic is the same, it wouldn't be as effective so it would take longer to defeat me".

"Really? Aren't you being a little too humble?".

"Picture it like this: if I go nuclear, a city goes bye bye".

"I can see it happening, yes".

"If he goes nuclear, the galaxy goes bye bye".

"Wow, didn't think that he was this strong".

"Why not?".

"He's always so... unharmful. Don't get me wrong, I feel his extremely pressuring magic, but it doesn't feel like he ever had to use it. It's kind of like an accessory, in my opinion".

"Well, it does make you stare in awe, so I guess it was a spot on accessory".

"You can say that again. First time he appeared I had a little trouble breathing", Levy said.

"Well, that's probably because Gajeel was hogging your air while being protective".

"I'm not complaining. Having a dragon slayer as a guard dog is great".

"Not...guard...dog", the mighty slayer mumbled rather pathetically.

"Sure, Fido. Just lay down and relax, will ya".

"I personally always thought of them as too tiring and money consuming".

"Tell me about it. It's a miracle he is calm and all, but can you imagine trying to find some place that sells his favorite metal in the middle of the night?".

"At least you weren't woken up by being German suplexed into a conveniently placed mattress".

"No, I was suplexed into the wall. Genius over there miscalculated".

Both laugh.

"It's nice to talk to you again, Levy. I missed you so much".

"I missed you too, Lu. And everyone home too. Happy cried when he heard you left".

"Yeah, I have to buy him a fish when we get to the Guild".

"One won't cut it and you know it".

"I know. There goes my savings".

"What about my _I'm sorry I left_ gift?".

"Would a book help?".

"Maybe, who wrote it?".

"Yours truly".

"Then no".

"You wound me".

"You did it first by leaving".

"I'm here now".

"With no book".

"Says who?".

"YOU HAVE IT?".

"But of course", Lucy said while a book materialized in her hand.

"I love you".

"I know".

Levy takes the book

"But seriously, don't disappear on me again on I swear I'll hunt you down and make you listen to Gajeel's CD".

"He recorded a CD?".

"Yes, and let's leave it at that. There is no worse agony for your ears".

"You...said you liked it", he mumbled again.

"I lied, Gajeel. I sometimes do that".

"You're evil, Shrimp".

"Yeah, no news there", Lucy interjected.

"Believe me when I say you don't want me as an enemy, Lu", Levy said while glaring.

"I believe you", Lucy said while putting her arms up.

"You should. First reason why I'm a captain of the Rune Knights, honey: I'm amazing".

"Yes, you are, captain Levy", the blonde said, smiling a smile she not often did nowadays, a real one of an old friendship whose fire never slowed or lowered, only grown in temperature and power, "yes, you are".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"So, any new spirits on your team?", the Solid Script mage asked.

Juvia was still down and Gajeel and Lily disappeared somewhere to find a good place to sleep.

They were by themselves now.

"Yeah, quite a few actually", the summoner answered.

"Like who?".

"Like Vulpecula, the fox".

"Never heard of her".

"She's a sneaky one. Gave me lots of headaches before finally coming to the team".

"Isn't that how it usually goes down with you?".

"Sure, but it doesn't mean that I like it".

"Well, on the bright side, it made your friendship stronger".

"And on the down side, became the reason I spend so much on analgesics".

"Better have those in our line of work".

"You can say that again. A company even tried to sponsor me".

"Really?".

"Yup. But they gave up after realizing how much of them I use. Apparently, they would be expecting a deficit of hundreds of jewels if the deal had gone down".

"Wow, you have issues, Lu".

"Too freaking much, Levy".

"So...wanna talk about it?".

"About what?".

"Your issues".

"...not today. I'm having a good time and I really don't want to ruin it".

"Fine, but I'm always here if you need me, you hear?".

Lucy smiles.

"Of course, you'll be the first I'll open up. At least to...some of the stuff".

"You had it rough, haven't you? I can see it left a few marks".

"Yes", she absentmindedly runs her hands along some scars on her arms, "it did".

"You do know you'll have to fight me when we get to the Guild, right?", said the iron slayer. He really had to thank Wendy for making him a motion-sickness blocking pill, or as it was called, Troia V2.

If only he had took it before entering the train, he could've effectively jabbed the girls back after the _dog_ jokes.

"WHAT THE CRAP, GAJEEL? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?", Levy screamed, frightened by the sudden appearance of her partner.

"Back window. He was going to enter by the door like a regular person but then probably decided to switch routes to scare you. And says who, Gajeel?".

Levy just looked perplexed at Lucy. How did she knew all that?

Gajeel widened his eyes a bit at that, but returned to the subject.

"Me!".

"I never agreed to that".

"So what? I want a rematch!".

"Everybody loses in a humiliating way sometimes, Gajeel. No need to have a second loss".

"You wouldn't win, Gajeel", Juvia said suddenly.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS? THERE IS A DAMN DOOR RIGHT THERE, WHY NOT USE IT?".

Everyone ignored the bluenette and her outburst.

"And why is that?".

"Before coming here, we were at a stalemate on _our_ last battle".

"Yeah, because you made it rain and transformed the raindrops into water bullets".

"Irrelevant. You drew against me".

"And what does this have to do with her?".

"Lucy, while normal, defeated me in minutes. It would have been seconds if she so chose".

"But I used electricity against you. Gajeel has suffered from such time and time again from Laxus. By now he must have some tolerance", Lucy jumped in.

"But we both know that isn't your only move, Lucy. I'm even a little scared to battle you again".

"You make it sound like I'm some beast".

"Not a beast, Lucy. A tactician. A damn good and powerful one".

"If that's the case then Gajeel won't win", said Lily.

"OH, COME ON, NOT YOU TOO!".

"Not me too what?"

"Ignore her, she's acting weird".

"HEY!".

"Gajeel, you need a plan if you want to win against her. She has probably a lot she could use on neutral fields and her quick thinking will give her even more no matter where".

"Your only hope is finishing it quickly, not giving her time to think clearly".

"I can do that!".

"Then we'll see. After I talk to Master we can battle and I'll show you why you can't just barrel through everything", she said while standing up to leave for her room. It had been a stressful few days.

"It's on, Bunny Girl".

Lucy merely smiled at this. After saying her good nights, she went to get a few hours of rest, leaving the mages.

"Do you think he ever stops to think about how bad of a choice he makes on a regular basis?", Juvia asked Lily.

"HEY!", the slayer said.

"No, he's more of a punch first, then punch again and _then_ think kind of guy", answered the Exceed.

"I'M RIGHT HERE! I CAN LISTEN TO WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!".

"Guys, is Lu really that strong?", asked Levy.

"Yes, she is. We were riling him up a bit, but she is the favorite in this match".

"OH, COME ON! LILY, YOU'RE ON MY SIDE, RIGHT?".

"Do you agree on that, Lily?", said the bluenette, now relishing in having Gajeel be the ignored one.

"I wouldn't say she's the favorite, but I will say this: Gajeel best go all out, otherwise the one with the upper hand will be her".

"SCREW YOU GUYS!", said Gajeel, again utterly ignored.

Levy stayed quiet after that. Her best friend sure had changed a lot.

Who she became, the bluenette was still trying to find out.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Upon arriving in Magnolia, all mages started the last miles towards their home.

Lucy was quiet during this, opting to observe how much the city had changed. There were new buildings around, but for the most part it had retained its spirit.

The canal was still around, although little lower than before.

She fought the urge to do her usual routine around the place. Right now fun was pushed back. Otherwise, they may not have it anymore.

Small price to pay considering the consequences.

Finally, they reached the great building.

It had new cracks on the surface, she noticed. The smell of alcohol could be sniffed easily and the door was barely hanging on its mostly rusty hinges. This surprised the summoner.

Who would've thought a door in Fairy Tail would survive enough to acquire rust? Perhaps they were less destructive?

The flying wardrobe that passed through the wall on their right at that moment was the most vehement **no** the blonde would receive for some time.

Where they got the wardrobe was, to this day, an enigma. Mira later affirmed that there were none there and Reedus didn't draw it.

But that's a story for another day.

Lucy decided to enter, forcing the squeaky hinges. Putting on her brightest smile, she made herself known.

"Hey everyon...", she was able to say before a table flew by.

Well, _tried_ to make herself known.

"Not much change, huh?", she sweatdropped.

"Nope, still the same at heart", Levy smiled.

"Is that good or bad?".

"If you are Master, probably bad. If you sell furniture for a living, it's great".

"True".

"HEY ASSHOLES! WE BROUGHT COMPANY!", Gajeel yells.

"Shut it, Gajeel!", was the chorus back.

"Well, he tried, Lucy", Juvia said.

"Lucy?", said a voice.

In a second, a blue blur barreled at the blonde, almost knocking her over.

"Is it really you? This isn't some joke, is it?", a certain little blue cat asked.

"It's really me, Happy. I'm home", Lucy said, in the most caring tone she ever said.

"LUUUUUCYYYYY, YOU MEANIE! WHY DID YOU LEAVE FOR SO LONG! AND WHERE ARE THE FISH YOU PROMISED ME?".

Lucy sweatdropped again.

"All in due time, Happy. I already picked a great part of my savings just for your fishes".

"But you're poor, you can't have that many jewels saved".

"Do you even understand the concept of gratitude?".

"Aye!".

Lucy could only smile.

'I actually missed the feeling of exasperation granted by this idiot. Way to go, Lucy, that's not at all sad and depressing', she thought to herself.

"Why are you smiling? You're weir...".

"IS THAT LUCY?", Vijeeter yells.

Everyone turns around.

"Lucy!", was the chorus this time.

The entire guild runs to the entrance.

Suddenly, the group is thrown aside by a short blue haired mage.

"Lucy!", the petite slayer says, right before barreling into the summoner.

Happy manages to avoid just in time.

"Wendy! How are you?", she asks while trying to not pain attention to the pain on her ribs from the impact.

Apparently, tackle was a move some bluenette's knew very well and that, against blonde summoners, caused critical hits.

"I'm great! I became a lot stronger over this last years!".

"I can see that, your magic has upped a lot. Nicely done!", she said while doing a thumbs up.

"How are you?", she innocently asks.

Lucy's smile falters.

"Great, just kinda tired from the trip here. Gajeel almost barfed on us every stop the train made".

"Not my fault, that wretched machine should be thrown into the deepest pit in hell so it would never harm another soul. Also, Troia V2 didn't last too much".

"Just cause you're a lightweight, doesn't mean everyone else is as well", said Wakaba.

"Wanna fight, you weak-ass?", Gajeel shoots back.

"A man never runs from a fight!", Elfman enters the discussion.

"Guys this is great and all but I really need to talk to Master. Is he around?"

"He just left, actually. He'll be back in about half an hour, though", Mira said, finally reaching the blonde and giving her a tight hug.

"Perfect!", exclaimed Gajeel, "let's have our fight now, Bunny Girl!".

"You want to fight, Lucy? Are you out of your mind? What if you hurt her?", Lissana says, preoccupied.

"Actually, Lissana, Lucy here kicked Gajeel's ass when we met her...", Lily starts.

"...and before that, she booted me easily", and Juvia finishes.

"Wow, you got strong, huh Lucy?", said Macao.

"She was always strong, jackass, you just didn't see it", said Bisca.

"Point taken. So, battle?".

"Lead the way", the summoner said.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Are we there yet?", the fire dragon slayer asked, for the fifty second time that day. Gray had been counting.

"No", answered the mighty Requip mage.

"How about now?".

"No".

"We can't _not_ be there now".

"Ask again and I'll freeze your lips tight", the ice mage threatened.

"I'll just burn it. Your ice is no match for my fire".

"Well see, matchstick".

"Guess we will, snow cone".

"Try and attack the other and it will be the last thing you do in your lives".

"Sorry, Erza!".

"But man, it's been a couple weeks since we were in Magnolia. It's great to be home".

"Sure is", Natsu agreed, "pity Luce is not here".

"Yeah, I miss her".

"Me two".

"Me four".

"Four? Has the fire you eat finally burned your brain so much you forgot basic math?".

"Course not! I'm just speaking for me and Happy".

"You can't do that".

"Sure I can. Just did".

"That's not a thing".

"I just made it a thing".

"You can't just make things _a thing_!".

"Says who?".

"...you just can't, alright? It's common knowledge".

"Well, I'm not common".

"Or have knowledge".

"What was that?".

"QUIET, BOTH OF YOU!", Erza roared, "just take a deep breath and relax".

"But he started it!", both whined.

"TAKE A DEEP BREATH BEFORE I CRUNCH YOUR DAMNED TRACHEAS WITH MY FISTS!".

"Yes, ma'am!".

Both of the mages proceeded to take deep breaths, all the while sending murderous glances at the other.

"Isn't it better now?".

"Same for me".

Natsu was unmoving.

"You with us, candlestick?".

"Luce", he whispered.

"What?", Gray asks, not sure if he heard it right.

"I smell Lucy's scent. She was here a few minutes ago!".

"You sure? Where did she go?".

"From what I can tell, towards the guild. She was with Juvia, Levy, Gajeel and Lily".

"That's great! Maybe now we can chat with her!", says Erza while smiling.

"Then what are we standing here for? Let's find the lost member of Team Natsu!", Natsu said while breaking into a run.

"Come on Gray, we have someone to welcome".

"I still prefer Team Gray, but whatever", the ice mage said with a smile.

His friend was finally around, the team's name could be Team Lyon for all he cared.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Alright, this is how it's gonna go down", Max started, "this battle will last until one side gives up or is knocked out".

They were in an arena inside the guild. Apparently, a few years back Erza helped a mage who was a prodigy in Spacial Magic, and as a reward he changed and unused room into an arena. What happened was, when entering the room, you were teleported to this mages very own training grounds. Only Fairy Tail mages had access to this room. To everyone else it would just present an empty space.

This arena was easily the size of a football field, with stands on the sides.

The day Makarov heard they could use it rent free and not bother with the repair costs would rank as one of the happiest days of his adult life.

"Isn't that a little too much? Lucy literally just arrived here and you want to put her through this?", Mira jumps in, concerned.

"Lucy's been through worse, Mira. She'll be fine", Levy says.

"I guess, but still...isn't this a little too much?".

"She's been at war for who knows how long. Let her have a friendly spar, I'm sure it will take her mind off her problems".

"How friendly can a spar with Gajeel be?".

"Maybe just enough to let her stop holding back so much".

"Holding back?".

"You felt her magic, didn't you?".

"Yeah, it was bigger, but not much".

"She learned how to properly conceal it. I felt a bit of it while we were helping out at the port and let me tell you, she packs quite a punch".

"Huh", said Mira, suddenly smiling, "I wonder how much she has up her sleeve".

"Maybe we will find today", said Alzack. He was so glad this was the day that Asuka was with his mother in law. Now he and Bisca could watch the battle without any interruptions.

"Lu's too smart. Maybe one thing or another, but not any big secret".

"A guy can dream", was his response.

At the field

"So, you ready, Bunny Girl?".

"Will you ever stop calling me that?".

"Not on your life".

"Fine, just let's get this over with".

"OK, when I say begin, you can start the fight. I'll count to three and _then_ say begin, do we all understand each other", Max said.

Both nod.

'I have to go hard from the very start. Not let her think, not let her move, not let her even breath', was Gajeel's thoughts.

"One!".

'My best shot is to attack long range while running towards her. She'll lose too much time dodging and it'll give me a window to strike. I should cage her, make her panic and then diminish her chances of making a plan'.

"Two!"

'Once I get close, no slow attacks. Fast and fluid. Won't be as powerful or damaging but will make her trip and that will guarantee my win'.

"Three!"

'She will probably stay put, analyze my moves and start an strategy. Possibly call Loke to slow me down. Perhaps Tauros, he can match my strength. Sagittarius to null my long range. Virgo to pull the carpet from under me'.

Gajeel clicks his tongue. There's too many variables.

'Guess I'll just have to trust my gut then'.

"Begin!"

"Sorry Bunny Girl, but this will be over quick!", Gajeel says while sprinting towards the blond.

Lucy just raises her eyebrow.

Gajeel smashes his hands on the ground, and iron poles' start to come from the ground towards Lucy.

'She'll dodge and then become even more trapped with these iron poles'.

But she didn't dodge.

The poles hit her, and one by one they went through her.

Lucy gasps for air, blood tainting her whole frame. All poles now have a red liquid sliding through.

"Why?", she manages to mutter. Gajeel doesn't know what to respond.

The stands are quiet. No one believes what is happening.

'She just returned to us', they are thinking, 'it's not fair to just take her out of our lives like this'.

"I-I didn't want... didn't mean to... I'm sor...", Gajeel starts before being interrupted.

"LUCE!", Natsu roars. He was just in time to see his partner be killed in an agonizing way.

Erza can't say a thing. She's too transfixed on the corpse of her friend.

Gray is just numb. He can't understand this. She was alive and well during war but coming back home kills her? His head can't quite wrap around this.

And then there is Gajeel. His mind is frozen at the moment. He can't believe that this is happening. How can the person that smashed his hand just...fall, _die_ like this?

He hurt her again. He never deserved to be her friend.

"Lucy...", he whispers.

He feels a weight on his left shoulder.

He thinks it's just the guilt making itself even more known.

He is wrong.

"Finally got my name right, huh?", he hears the blond say.

Gajeel's jumps back. He can't fully understand the situation. Lucy is still there, at the other side of the field, bleeding. Yet, she's also here at his side, smiling.

He smells the air and the woman by his side has no scent. The one on the other side of the field does.

He stops sniffing when the smell of blood gets too present.

"What, you look like you've seen a ghost", the blonde says, smiling.

He looks at the stands to make sure he's not hallucinating. Seeing the look of shock of the whole audience towards the blond at his side, he gathers that he isn't.

Or, at the very least, he's not alone in it.

"I'm", he manages to say, "I'm pretty sure I'm seeing one now".

"Really? Where? Is Mavis around?", she looks around.

"I think he's talking about you, dear", says Mavis, appearing suddenly by their side.

"Oh, hi First! How are you?", she says before the words finally down on her, "Wait, you think I'm a ghost?", she asks, incredulous.

"Isn't that your...corpse?", he points to the other side of the field, where the brutality had just happened.

"What? Of course not. That's Phoenix, a new friend of mine. You can quit the act now, girl, they bought it".

The corpse opened her eyes and, from nowhere, starts burning until her entire frame is made of flames.

Not burdened by the poles anymore, the flames just pass along and start to make its way towards the battlers.

The stands are still. There's no words, no tears, no nothing. Just a collective pause.

Team Natsu is dumbfounded. They have no idea what just happened during this few minutes. They all want to beat up this flame person, but Lucy called her a friend.

Confusion reigns.

The flames start to die down and, little by little, the figure of Lucy starts to appear again.

"Anything else, Lucy?", the clone asks her, voice monotone.

"No, thank you. I'm giving you the rest of the day off, go finish that TV show you recorded". Phoenix smiles and leaves.

"So, can we continue now or...".

"ARE YOU INSANE? I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!".

"Please, you're gonna have to do more than just _that_ to harm me. Do you have any idea how predictable that was?".

"What just happened here? I don't fully understand what is going on".

"Remember what you said when we were leaving the train?".

 **At the Magnolia train station**

 ** _"About our battle"._**

 ** _"Yes?", the blonde said smiling._**

 ** _"I want you to battle me like you were the enemy you'll warn us about"._**

 _ **Lucy lost her smile in a millisecond.**_

 ** _"You have no idea what you are asking"._**

 ** _"You won't go full force against me, Bunny Girl. We both know it. But you can help me figure out what we are dealing with"._**

 ** _"It's not a wise decision, Gajeel. This won't end well"._**

 ** _"If there's any info that can give us some advantages over them, then we must know it"._**

 ** _"You'll regret this"._**

 ** _"I rather regret losing a fight now than a friend later"._**

 ** _Lucy just looks emotionlessly at the slayer._**

 ** _"Please"._**

 ** _"Fine, but you have been warned"._**

"I remember. What about it?".

"This is it".

"What, dirty tricks? Foul play? Treachery? Is this who you have become, Lucy?", Erza asks, venom in her words.

"Sometimes. There is no honor in dying and letting your friends die. I prefer to be hated by the living than loved by the dead", she shoots back immediately, her steely eyes cutting all chances of discussion.

Erza shuts her mouth after this.

"This is how the enemy acts. He'll fool you, twist your mind, break whatever happiness you still have, no matter how few that may be, and when you are completely and utterly vulnerable...".

She points to the ceiling.

Gajeel's eyes widened.

There are all the members of the guild up there, bloody and broken.

All killed in the most different ways. Frozen, burned, cut, crushed, ripped, trapped...pools of blood by their sides, like gravity didn't exist.

"They will kill you or your soul".

Everyone in the stands is just nauseous at this point. In their defense, seeing your corpse and the ones from the people you love, some killed by magic you use, is not an easy thing to see.

"I hope now you are able to understand why I'm here. This enemy is much too strong. We have no hope alone and, if I'm being honest, we are still the underdogs if we team up. There is no place for mercy or niceness. There is no chance of diplomacy. The only immutable truth about this is that there will be death", Lucy said this while looking at every single person on the arena.

Alzack, at this point, was thanking every deity he ever read about for not letting Asuka see this. He is also cursing them for allowing _him_ to see it.

"Lucy, the Master has arrived", says Mavis, her voice cutting through the tension.

The summoner makes her way up 'till the doors of the arena before stopping and saying one last thing.

"If you are scared, leave now. If you have doubts, then make up your mind as quickly as possible. If you do want to take up arms, however", she then snapped her fingers and all the corpses and the blood disappeared from the ceiling, "be at peace with the idea of dying".

And so Lucy walked away, leaving behind a group of mages that were as confused as they were terrified.

They have all missed the blond terribly.

But now, after this speech, they were not so sure they wanted her to have come back.


	8. Chapter 8

SUP!

Follower's here and we're alive in this!

Sure, it doesn't seem so, but we sure are!

Again, and I'm feeling like this has become a thing every chapter, sorry about the long wait. I know I post something almost once a semester, but I'm just reaaaally slow. And lazy. And also very critic on my stuff.

I write and rewrite every chapter so many times it's ridiculous. And I know I'm not throwing gold every time, but hey, I'm trying and learning constantly. Perhaps someday I'll dish some great scenes.

Till them, guess you'll have to bear with me.

This chapter has been "ready"to post for a couple weeks, but I didn't like some of the stuff and remade the ending and a special scene.

But enough about this, y'all are probably not even reading this. Can't really blame you, I have to start putting some jokes to make this apology fest more tolerable.

Well, have a nice read and hope you enjoy it!

 _AVANTI!_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Punch.

Duck.

High kick.

Low sweep.

Jump back.

Throw knives.

Quickly access the situation.

"Haven't it been enough, Lucy? You've been training for a few hours now. It is okay to take things lightly on your first day back", said the ever present lion spirit.

The blonde and the ginger were sparring in an unused room of the guild. Loke had opened his own gate and was reluctantly taking part in the mock fight.

He had been supportive when Lucy showed interest in training, but as time went by, he noticed that it was becoming less and less about being increasingly effective in battles and more about having something to completely shut off her brain from any thoughts other than not to be punched in the face.

"Can't. Too much riding on this".

"So you'll just lock yourself here? While everyone else is there on the other side of the door waiting to have a chat with you? You know, the girl who was away for a few years?".

"The more I train, the more we have a shot at this".

"I know, but...".

"But what? We both know what's at stake. I have no problem postponing festivities for later".

"I'm not saying you shouldn't train. But think of it like this. You came back to your family saying about how much of a threat they are expecting, you show them their dead bodies on the roof...".

"It was a projection...", the blonde summoner mumbled.

"Irrelevant. And you just lock yourself away? No talk to them, no explanation of what this great evil is, just throwing yourself at training. Something you never did, as well".

"...I guess I could have been more empathetic".

"No, you SHOULD have been, but that's great, you are listening to reason".

Lucy sighs.

"I really screwed this reunion up, huh?".

"Dead bodies on the roof isn't really a very charming returning gift".

"You'll never let me live this down, will you?", she asks smiling.

She was really grateful to Loke. She wouldn't say it out loud, but if it wasn't for him, she probably would have committed a lot of mistakes during these last years. Some of which she wouldn't have been able to move on.

He was her voice of reason. And she would give her life for him.

"Not for as long as I live", he replies, grinning.

"You're virtually immortal".

"Exactly".

"I should have never made a contract with you".

"You hurt me with such harsh words".

"Be glad it's not with my sword that I'm hurting you with".

"Hey, we're tied 49-49 at sword duels. We could finally see who's better".

"Are you crazy? The winner would most likely battle Erza. I like focusing on one death battle a time, thank you".

"Touché", gave in the Spirit before adopting a serious look on his face, "but really, take a break. Talk to them. All the equipment here will not cease to exist if you just goof off for a couple hours".

"I guess you're right", said the summoner, before smirking, "so, should we open the door for them?".

"No need, Natsu is there. He probably is still hearing us but the words didn't enter his head yet", replied Loke, "let's give him a few seconds, shall we?".

"Sure. They really didn't try to up their stealth game, did they?".

"Looks like they got worse, actually".

"That's mean, Loke".

"That's _truth_ , Lucy".

"...unfortunately I have to agree this time".

They stood there a few more seconds before Loke got impatient.

"How long does it take for information to reach his thick skull?".

"HEY!", yelled a certain dragon slayer.

Realizing his mistake, Natsu quickly and expertly used his well known improvisation skills to not let slip up his position.

"Uhm, I mean, hoot hoot! Hoot hoot!".

Truly a master in the art of camouflage.

Complete silence insued. For about one full minute.

The first to recover psychologically was the lion.

"Is...is he imitating an owl?", Loke said, flabbergasted.

"He keeps surprising me. Come on in, Natsu", sighed Lucy, a hand rubbing her temple.

The door opens, and in walks the Salamander himself, Natsu Dragneel.

"H-hey, have you guys heard this weird chirping sound just now? What could it possibly be?", the slayer said, sweating bullets.

'Well, at least he is trying', they both thought.

"Yes, very mysterious", Loke said, rolling his eyes, "Natsu, could you call Erza and Gray here?".

"Yes!", he said a little too quickly. Figuring out his mistake, the fire mage quickly mended the situation with a smooth finesse, "I mean, sure, I could, but they can be ANYWHERE in this Guild so it could take a while", he said looking nervously from one side to another.

"I'd like to catch up", Lucy said simply.

"SURE! Guys, she said come in!", Natsu excitedly shouted.

Both mages enter, sweatdropping.

'Why did we hide if he just yelled out we were listening in?', were the thoughts on the mages minds.

"I'm not even sure where do I start with all of this".

"We're here, Luce! Wanna hear about the dark guilds we took down? Or the GMGs? Oh, I fought this weird dude made out of rubber...".

"Natsu", she calmly interrupted, putting up her hand, "first, come here. All of you".

They all go forward.

Group hug.

Lucy took in their scent, the same as last time they were together. Sure, a few tweaks here and there, like how there were more scents the blonde didn't recognize, probably the new mages in the guild, but the essence remained.

That tranquilized the blonde. Maybe if their scent stayed fundamentally the same after all the incredible adventures she KNEW they had, hers could be like that too.

"I missed you all so much".

"We missed you too. Team Natsu's just not the same without you", said Gray, softly.

"I'm sorry, I promise after all this is done we'll go on a mission together".

"Awesome! So how stronger are you?", asked Natsu.

"Enough to kick your ass!"

"We'll see about that! Fire Dragon's Iron Fi-", was all he got to say before Erza punched him in the stomach, incapacitating the mage.

'Ok, Erza is still scary, good to know'.

"Sorry about that, Lucy. He's been euphoric since he smelled your scent on the railway".

Lucy smiles.

"It's fine, I'm glad you guys are so happy. Makes me feel good".

"Well, of course. We are a family".

"We sure are", the blonde did a thumbs up.

"But even though we are a family, you joined another guild. Another family. Tell me", Erza said, eyes intense, "were we not good enough?".

Lucy started sweating and her thumbs up deflated almost instantly.

'Well, shit'.

"Hey Erza, come on, you're scaring her", Gray said, making the scarlet haired mage take a step back.

"Oh, my apologies", Erza said, embarrassed.

"I-It's fine, really", she said, "and I did join another guild. But only because Warrod let me continue being a Fairy Tail member. The guys at Fortuna needed help and we Fairies don't close an eye to people who need help".

"YOU BET!", Natsu said, coming back to life, slightly surprising Lucy, "we sure as hell don't-", he stops.

"What?", asked Lucy.

"Is something the matter, Natsu?", inquired Erza.

"Your scent", he said, eyes hard on the blonde.

"What about it?".

"It flickered for a moment. It wasn't at all the normal one".

'Dammit, I got careless'.

"I'm sure you just imagined it", she tries to play it off.

"Luce, I'm a dragon slayer", he said, serious, "and I don't mess up scents. Not ones I'm familiar with. So what was that scent?".

"Nothing gets passed by you, huh?".

Natsu just kept looking at her, unmoving. He was not one to play games at times like this.

Although some people called him stupid, the fact was that it was his ingenuity that kept him being a target for pranks. If the subject was his family, however, he could possibly do an extensive, detailed seminar about each and every one for long periods of time.

Lucy sighs again.

"Over the last few years my scent changed quite a bit due to the... _conditions_ I was submitted to. That's all".

"Then why do you you mask it?".

"Natsu, it's a horrible stench".

"No it isn't".

"It is. So I'll always mask it for as long as it exists".

"I doubt it's that bad".

"You'd lose that bet".

"Then let's see".

"No".

"Come on!".

"No!".

"Luce, please".

"I said no!".

"Why!".

"BECAUSE I HATE IT! It's a constant reminder of how difficult this last years were for me! And it doesn't go away! All the blood, death, tears...they are all engraved in me now! I can't sleep, I can't think and I can't even find the time to mourn because there's always more crap happening!", she cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Everyone got mute.

'What the hell happened to you, Lucy?', was the thought inside their heads.

Natsu and Gray just tightened their fists, magic exhaling.

A single thought goes by their minds.

'No one will her hurt her again. These Vein people best be prepared, I'm gonna burn/freeze them'.

"I'm sorry, Luce, I didn't mean to...".

"It-It's fine. I'm sorry about the waterworks", she plays it off.

No one made a move to try and escape the awkwardness that held all of them, probably afraid anything could make things worse.

"So, tell me about that guy made of rubber you said you fought with, Natsu", Lucy said, trying to ease the mood.

"Oh yeah! He sure was tough, but it was all a misunderstanding. You see, we were on a mission in a place called Alabasta...".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

They left the room.

"So YOU'RE the reason the Navy has been bugging me?", said an now angry blonde.

"Hehehe, sorry", laughed the fire mage.

"You guys are hopeless", she said smiling.

"Hey Mira".

"Hi Lucy? Want the usual?".

"That'd be great".

"Coming right up".

Romeo enters.

"So, any new keys, Lucy?", the not so little anymore mage asked.

During these years, Romeo had filled up with muscles and also grown a lot. Same with Wendy, although in her case, she focused more on flexibility than pure strength.

In Lucy's mind, she hoped they would stay the same so she wouldn't lose any time away from them. Alas, time was not so understanding.

"Yup, quite a few of them, actually".

"DO YOU HAVE ANY THAT LOOKS LIKE A ZEBRA?", Elfman interrupts.

"Sorry, I don't".

"WHAT ABOUT A PLATYPUS?".

"No, there isn't such a key".

"BUT SURELY THERE MUST BE AN ANEMONE KEY, RIGHT?".

"No, not to my knowledge".

"Giraffe?".

"Nope".

"Flamingo?".

"Nuh-uh".

"Lemur?".

"How can you guess so many animals and get all of them wrong?", she sweatdrops.

"THIS IS HARD, THERE'S NO COMMON ANIMALS THERE".

"Well, yes there are, you just never said one common animal yet".

"TELL ME ONE COMMON ANIMAL I HAVEN'T SAID! I DARE YOU TO SAY EVEN ONE!".

"Dog, for starters".

"Oh. Really, dogs? Kinda strange to have a dog as an spirit, isn't it?".

"But an anemone is fine?".

"...you win this round, Heartfilia".

'Ironically, if he had shouted **_man_** like he usually does, he would have gotten a few keys right'.

Wendy enters.

"What is your strongest spirit currently, Lucy?", she asked, shyness as present as ever.

"Wow, that's a really hard question. They are all so diverse that it is quite complicated to choose 1 _best spirit_. I would have to put Loke on there, but then again I have some new friends like Cetus who are just unfair".

"Cetus?".

"He's a sea monster. Quite the shy fellow, but if you piss him or me off, prepare to be hospitalized".

"CAN I FIGHT HIM?", yelled Natsu.

"No, he drains me up a lot and usually is kind of a last resort or a way to mop an army".

"But it sounds like beating him would be fun!".

"You wouldn't do much damage to him, Natsu. His affinity is with water and he can nullify fire attacks that touch him. No matter whose".

"I can go lighting-fire mode too!".

"Wouldn't help too much. Cetus is considered a minor deity because of his power, unless a pure, ridiculously powerful electric attack were to hit, he wouldn't be fazed. And even then it's possible you would just piss him off, no real damage".

"Is it even legal to have access to such a powerful ally?", asked Gray.

"Why wouldn't it be?".

"You have a contract with a god. Doesn't sound fair".

"Hey, if it can help against some psycho who wants to nuke the world, I'm all for playing dirty", she shrugged.

Erza scrunched her eyes a bit at this remark, the battle against Gajeel replaying in her head.

'It's not like I don't understand the intention, but still...'.

"I can definitely beat him with strength!", Natsu continued.

"Could you lift Plutogrim?".

"Of course not, that thing was huge!".

"Then you won't even tickle Cetus. I'll let a friend of mine who specializes in fire to be with you later, okay?".

"Thanks, Luce, you're the best!".

"Hey Lucy, why don't you let out Dra...", said the Lion spirit, who forced open his gate a few moments ago, when Lucy said he was amongst her best spirits.

He had a smile on his face then.

Lucy quickly glares at Loke.

That smile continued.

"Don't even say it".

"Come on, just this time?".

"No. It's too debilitating. I can't risk it".

"It's one week only! What's the worst that could happen?".

"It could happen what happened with Bailey".

Now the smile went away and a tired expression appeared, as if this was a recurring topic that neither liked remembering but had to on too damn many occasions.

"...you have to get over that. It wasn't your fault".

"Doesn't matter. I would have saved her if not for how I was at the time".

"You are literally in the strongest guild in Fiore. I think you can trust in their capabilities".

"This is the strongest guild, but remember that Tartarus murdered membres of the magic council. That time travel is a thing. That a world war almost happened. And that Noir is still out there".

"Noir?".

"Just one of my many, unending problems", Lucy said while letting out a sigh, exasperated.

Loke stayed quiet after this.

"Hey Lucy, could you tell us about this spirit? We won't ask you to show us if it bothers you, but we are quite curious", said Erza, also trying to change the tone of the conversation after what Lucy said about Noir.

"It's not it bothers me, it's just...".

The summoner was hesitant at first, but she has been a member of this guild for far too long.

They weren't letting it go.

"Fine. The spirit we are talking about is Draco, the Dragon".

"A dragon?", asked the slayers.

Even Laxus perked up. A tough opponent was always welcome.

"Yes, just like Igneel was a fire dragon, Metallicana was a steel dragon and Grandeneey was an air dragon, there is a dragon whose affinity is spirit magic. It's quite a story, really".

"Can you tell us?", asked a hopeful Wendy, big eyes pleading.

There was no human, in Earthland or Edolas, who could resist those eyes the petite slayer was showing.

Lucy didn't even last five seconds.

"Sure. You see, dragons have kings".

"Yeah, Atlas Flame said that Igneel was the king of fire dragons during the whole thing at the GMG", remembered Natsu.

"Exactly. Well, before that happened, dragons weren't like that. They didn't have a king or even a leader. It was just a great utopian society. No wars, battles or anything like that. All business were done by talking and discussing".

"Sounds awesome!".

"No fights? Boring".

"But the thing is, not everyone thought that the ways of peace were the right way. A faction started to spread the ideals that dragons needed to abandon this way of life and start to show the world how powerful they were. They felt like the fact that humans were on equal ground as them was pretty much an insult".

"I can understand that", said Laxus.

"How come?", inquired Mira, slightly agitated.

"Imagine you can have everything. The world is for you to take it. And yet everyday you are shoved with the notion that you can't ever get all you want, no matter how easy it is".

"But they had peace!".

"Sometimes that is not enough. If the dragons fought the humans, they were gonna crush them. And then, after winning the land, they would have peace as well".

"But there would certainly be retaliation".

"When you step on an ant, do you think they will retaliate against you? If you kick the antpit, will the ants follow you no matter how far? There would be some backlash but it would just be another massacre".

"You don't know that. Humans are not ants".

"And I'm pretty sure ants don't think of themselves as some fragile bacteria, but at the end of the day the predator will always want more. A shark who doesn't swim, drowns".

"Really? Is that true?".

"Doesn't matter, you know what I mean".

"ANYWAYS", Lucy interrupted, "this faction started to bully the humans merchants that came to them. They got more money and, due to threats, got more merchants to _deal_ with".

"Still think this is right, Laxus?", questioned Mira.

"I never said it was right, I said it was understandable".

"But as time went by, the other dragons started to get suspicious of these trades. After all, they were trading the same items with other humans and were nowhere near as rich. So some of them started to make threats, and little by little it became very common to see scenes like this".

"Those low lizards don't deserve to be called dragons", growled Gajeel.

"Agreed", said Natsu.

Wendy nodded as well.

"But of course someday, things would go wrong. A dragon, Zenith, in an access of rage, killed several merchants and took all the gold they were transporting to a faraway place, where legend says he's been living to this day. Fun fact: that's from where the 'dragons love gold' myth comes from".

Everyone was paying close attention to the story. The slayers were the most interested.

'So maybe there's still a dragon out there?', was going through their minds.

"And so a council was made, so that the dragons could discuss what to do with this situation...".

"Lucy, I have a question!", a blue winged kitten all but yelled.

"Sure, Happy, go ahead", she responded with her usual courtesy and warmth to him.

'Maybe she's not that much different', thought Erza.

"Why didn't the good dragons do anything about this before the bad dragon killed all those people? They didn't know?".

"Well, they did know. But remember that they were practicants of a peaceful way. They didn't want to fight their own family. Besides, there were some who tried to do so, but the number of dragons who were in this underhanded way was bigger than the peaceful ones. It wouldn't be much of a battle".

"Either way, they should have done something!".

"Think of it like this: if by some reason Natsu started to beat up our clients so they would pay more, what would you do?".

"I would try and talk to him!".

"And if that didn't work?".

"Then I would find someone to help me put some sense into him!".

"Right. But now imagine that Natsu beat up this other person as well, then what? Would you keep trying to find people who would take him down?".

"I...don't know".

"It's a hard choice, right? That's what the dragons had to choose as well: peace with a bloody conscience or war with your kin".

Happy got a little sad after hearing this. Why couldn't they get along? And also, what would he do if Natsu turned? Who would be call? Would he even want to call someone, if the reason was to beat Natsu?

A hand then rested on his head.

"Relax buddy, that'll never happen. I'll beat myself up if I ever make you sad!".

Happy smiled.

"Aye, sir!".

"What happened next?", inquired Wendy. She was arguably the one who showed the biggest interest in this story.

That did not say a lot, seeing as half the guild was passed out because of brawls/beer or on jobs.

"Well, they had a council meeting. And things weren't looking good. The faction threatened the dragons and gave an ultimatum: either join or die".

"Luckily, some of the dragons were put off by the idea of killing their family and switched sides. Although some also joined the faction the numbers were more balanced now, even though the peaceful ones still were at an disadvantage".

"And so the days went by and finally the day of the answer came. It was a no".

"HELL YEAH! Knew it!", shouted Gajeel.

"No real dragon runs away!", complemented Natsu.

Wendy had a proud expression on her face, fists clenched in anticipation.

"Wait, but if the answer was no...", Charles started to connect the dots.

"Then there was a battle, right?", complemented Lily.

Lucy nodded.

"All the dragons reunited themselves at a faraway place, where no humans resided, so that no parallel damage would happen. This was an exigency from the peaceful dragons and the faction, not really thinking it would pose much or any problem, agreed".

"Arrogant pricks", again growled Gajeel.

"Agreed", again said Natsu.

Wendy nodded again as well.

"I have a bad feeling about this...", said Lily.

"You have a good intuition, Lily. Some dragons switched sides to the faction, but a great portion of them stayed. And so, the battle started".

"At the start, it was a balanced bout. No sides taking too much adversaries down. But the sheer number of dragons the faction had proven to be too much. Their numbers started to go down fast until one dragon started to change the tide of the battle: Draco".

"Yeah, I love this guy already!", exclaimed Natsu.

"THAT'S A MAN!", screemed Elfman.

"Actually, big guy, it's a dragon", corrected Macao.

"DRAGONS ARE MANLY!".

"Yeah, I'm not gonna do this now. Do continue, Lucy".

"Thanks, Macao", she said while giggling a bit at Elfman antics, "Draco, one of the first dragons to ever exist, noticed that much of the dragons on the other side were terrified, and only attacked when someone attacked them or when were ordered. So he instructed his side to avoid them and started to fight all the dragons who were acting as generals, that way the unsure dragons would just flee, diminishing the number of enemies without even fighting".

"The best victory is the one where you don't have to fight at all. Well, _ish_ ", said Macao.

"Exactly. This plan got great results and the battle became balanced once more. But then something awful happened".

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?", yelled the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"SHUT UP, GAJEEL!", was the chorus he received.

Levy merely gave him an understanding pat on the knee.

"Well, the faction, afraid of the tide of battle turning, took their unsure own members as hostages and demanded for the other side to surrender or else they would kill them".

"THOSE CHEAP MOTHERF...".

"GAJEEL! We have children here!", chastised Mira.

"There shouldn't be any children listening to this story".

"...you have a point there, but even so: no bad words".

"Fine".

"Please continue, Lucy".

"Thank you, Mira. Well, things got really bad. No one had a way out of this situation, so Draco tried to negotiate: they liberated the hostages and, in return, the dragons would forfeit peace".

"NO! BUT THAT'S WRONG!", was again chorused through the guild.

A few of the drunks yelled for them to be quiet, only to be hit by chairs and tables, knocking them out.

"If it's your life on the line, what you do affects only you. If it's your family's, then it affects so much more", Lucy said, downcast.

Erza kept paying attention to these little details. Lucy sure as hell came back way different, and not all for the better.

This last phrase was a great example. If it was just one life on the line, it would still affect all of those who have bonds with said person.

The blonde had adopted a very restrictive agenda for herself but still would go to all lengths to help her family.

Honorable, but dangerous.

"But...It's not fair!".

"Sometimes life doesn't do fair. Sometimes you have to choose the road that hurts instead of the one that should be".

Again, those defeated eyes, Erza noticed.

They would have to have a chat as soon as possible.

"The faction agreed on these terms. Their leader, Nyx, went to shake Draco's hand...".

"Isn't it paw?", intervened Bickslow.

"Whatever, Draco's paw".

"Know what, hand is better. Sorry to interrupt".

"...and, just as the battle was about to end, Nyx killed him, with a strike to the heart".

"BUT THEY WERE JUST ABOUT TO WIN! WHY MORE DEATH?".

"Well, the dragons who stood against them would still be around. I think Nyx thought it would be too much of a problem to just let them live".

"Nyx and her generals roared triumphantly, while all the rest of the dragon flew to the colossal dead body on the ground. In an act of remembrance, all dragons prayed so that Draco could forever live in the stars, so they could see the one who gave his life for them".

"But what about the other dead dragons? Not underestimating what happened but they deserved something as well", said Romeo.

"Who said they didn't get anything? Draco's death was the final straw, but they didn't forget all those who perished".

"Then what happened?".

"The Spirit King, touched by the prayers, put all the dead dragons in the sky. At night, when you look at the constellation of Draco, all those stars are the dragons that perished that day. And the outline of the constellation represents the biggest name of that battle: Draco. That's why it is so debilitating to call him forth, because I'm not calling just him, I'm calling one dragon with the power of many more".

"Man, he must be so strong!".

"Can't wait to fight him!".

"I'm all fired up!".

Laxus, although discreetly, also cracked his knuckles. He was always on for a good fight.

"That's so beautiful!".

"Yeah, sometimes good things can come after all the terror".

"But then what? I mean, now their leader was gone. Did Nyx win?".

"No. After that, the spirit of Draco, along with all the other dragons, used the power the Spirit King gave them to wash away all the greed and corruption in their hearts. All generals instantly landed and cried, not believing what they had done for money and power".

"Nyx walked straight to the dragons and said: _you have all reasons to kill us. We disrespected the ways of the dragons, entered war with humans and also brought death and sorrow to our own family. Whatever the price we will pay them, no matter how high_ ".

"...did, did they kill them?", asked Wendy, a bit fearfully.

"No, the generals of the peaceful dragons knew that all the corruption was washed away, so the price was to help restablish the way things were".

"Wait, that's it? No trial, no nothing?".

"Haven't there been enough death and hatred? Can you really blame them for wanting to finally get their peace back?".

"Still, feels a little cheap", said Macao.

"Well, of course the dragons passed through a probation period to see if they meant their words. And there was segregation in the subsequent years because of this conflict, after all, forgiving is easier than forgetting".

"But did it work, Lucy?".

"You bet! Nyx was true to her words and made sure to let them all know that the faction was over. She was also the one to establish _kings_ , so all dragons had a leader that represented them and their domain. In fact, she went on to become the monarch of dragons because of her bravery and selflessness during the bout with the gods".

"Dragons fought gods?!".

"Yes. Dragons, alongside spirits, battled gods on the infamous 'Magna Wars', but that is a story for another day".

"God damn. Now I want to hear that one too. Promise you'll tell us someday?".

"Of course. If you want, I can summon Crux for the ones interested. He'll know even more about it".

"I can't wait".

"What gods did you fight against, Loke?", asked Happy.

"Me? I wasn't there at that time, Happy", he replied.

"But aren't you the lion spirit?".

"Yes, but I'm the _current_ lion spirit. I wasn't during this scuffle".

"Wha...", Happy tried to keep questioning Loke but his voice was drowned in the midst of so many others.

'Oh well, I'll ask later. Not like Lucy is going anywhere, she just got here', was the thought inside the blue furball's head.

"Thanks for the story, Luce. It was amazing!".

"Indeed it was".

"If you tell stories as good as you write them, then maybe I'll read your book when it is out", smirked Gray.

"It's so amazing! Lu lent me her draft and I'm really into it".

"Thanks, Levy, glad to hear it! And you best buy it, Gray, it's gonna be awesome!".

The ambient was again comfortable after the happy end the story had.

Unfortunately for them, this time, peace wasn't meant to last.

"Oh my!", said Mirajane.

"What's up, Mira?".

"Look", she pointed to the lacrima in front of her.

"In breaking news, an unidentified mage has caused havoc in Crocus after battling and soundly defeating the Royal army. After that, the mage handed a note to one of the guards and disappeared. We do not have information regarding the content of the note, but any and all progress on this story will be brought by our network. In other news...".

"Look, another troublemaker in Crocus. I bet you would be good friends, Natsu", said Gray.

"Wanna fight, shitty human igloo?", Natsu provoked.

"Come at me, scrawny flames".

"FIGHTING IS MANLY".

"Now, let's calm down", tried Mira.

The Lacrima stops the transmission and glows suddenly.

"Huh? It's a message from Crocus".

"Hello, Fairy Tail Guild, my name is Mirajane, how can I help you?".

"Wonder who it is...", commented Cana, who had just woken up from her nap.

Well...nap is the wrong word. Brief alcoholic coma is probably the correct term.

"Yes, your highness, just one moment".

"Lucy, it's the king. He wants to talk to you".

The guild sobered at this. The king?

They were in good terms. Great, even. But he never called the guild.

They weren't sure if this call was a good or bad thing.

"Hello?".

"Hey Lucy. It's been a while".

"Sure has, your highness. How is your daughter?".

"She's great, really advanced in her studies at spirit magic. You might have competition for the strongest spirit caster in the future, young lady".

"I don't really care about titles, but I won't just let her pass me either!".

"As expected of the famed _Luder_ of King's Sword".

"Come on, not you too", she laughed.

Close to her, the guild was watching the conversation with confusion.

"They sure seem on good terms".

"Lucy has maintained contact with the king because of the situation in Fortuna. Over time, they became friends", answered Loke, who was still around.

"Oh, right. I just don't seem to wrap my head around the fact Lucy was there. Doesn't seem like her kind of turf".

"I'm so glad it isn't".

"Huh. No wonder you're the lion spirit".

"I don't get the connection".

"Well, it fits with you being a big pussy".

"...that's a great diss, Cana".

"Why thanks".

"Would've been better if you didn't have 'my daddy is the bestest' written on your abs. Nice Gildarts drawing too, Electra".

"WHAT?", she looks down, "that bastard!".

She begins to turn towards the guild door, but before she bolts, she looks at Loke.

"Nicely played".

"You weren't so bad yourself", he says, "I'm kinda glad I saw it. Gave me a reason to stare at you".

"Wow, aren't you a player".

"Never. I'm only Lucy's".

"Too bad".

"Really?".

"Nah, you're not my type".

"Couldn't leave with being tied, could you?".

"You know I couldn't, sweetie".

And then she ran.

Loke had only one thought in his mind.

'Gildarts better run'.

Back to Lucy.

"Anyway, I called because of what happened in Crocus", said the King.

"We just heard, is everyone okay?", inquired the blond.

"Yes, the blue mage only knocked everyone out. Not one movement that was unneeded, according to my men".

"Blue mage?".

"Yes, my soldiers said she was all dressed in blue, blue hair, blue eyes...".

Lucy gulps.

'Could it be?'.

"Was she using any equipment? Anyone able to see if she was right or left handed?".

"According to my soldiers, she used only her fists, although she was wearing gloves, also blue. No one really payed attention to her hands, though".

"Shit", Lucy said under her breath.

"Do you know her, Lucy?".

"Maybe. She sounds like someone I know".

"Well, now the note makes sense".

"Oh, right, there was something about a note. Do you know what it says?".

"Yes. That actually the main reason for my call".

The king cleared his throat.

"It says:

 _Lucy, nice place you have here in Fiore. I came only for a vacation but I'm thinking of staying over for some more time._

 _How about you give me a tour? I hear there are a lot of nice places around here. Like Magnolia, for example"_

Lucy grinds her teeth.

 _"So I'll be waiting at the Everlou estate. You have exactly two days to get here._

 _Do not make me wait, darling. I can always use some new memorabilia._

 _Kisses"._

Her eyes got serious.

"Loke!".

"Yes?", he turned quickly. It wasn't normal for Lucy to raise her voice.

"Ask Virgo to pack my stuff. We're leaving now".

"But...".

"This is an order, Loke", she said, voice commanding.

"Lucy...".

"Do not make me repeat myself", she said, never really staring at him.

Everyone stared at the blonde. She never said something like that. And her cold tone served to amplify the air of detachment.

Loke merely nodded.

"Understood", he said simply, disappearing.

"Lucy, this wasn't very nice of you", said Erza.

Lucy ignored her.

"Thank you, your highness. We will be solving this situation now. You can be at ease".

"Thank you. Any new information will be passed through".

"There won't be any new info. But thank you nonetheless".

"Farewell".

The connection ended.

Lucy turns to Makarov, who had been on the second floor observing the call.

"I'll be off for a few days, Master. I'm taking a Lacrima, so I'll be able to contact".

"Good luck, child".

"COOL! Team Natsu has a new mission!", Natsu shouted, overjoyed.

He was still put off with what Lucy had just done, but this news made him happy again.

"No, it has not. This is personal. I'll go alone".

"Come on, it will be fun, Lucy".

"No, stay here. I'll handle this situation myself".

Lucy starts to go for the door.

Erza puts a hand on her shoulder.

"I insist we accompany you", she said with her authorative aura around her.

Everyone now let out her breath. No one was crazy to say...

"No".

The guild was wide eyed.

"Did...Did Lucy just talk back to Erza?", whispered Wakaba.

"You're kidding", responded Macao.

"I never thought I'd see someone saying no to her!", complemented Vijeeter.

Team Natsu had very similar reactions.

"Yo, Lucy, I think you should rethink that answer", Natsu offered.

"Hate to agree with him, but we like you and don't want to see you get beaten by Erza", agreed Gray.

Erza just looked at Lucy this whole time, a little rattled.

"What did you say?".

"I said no. No one's coming along".

"I think we are not on the same page, Lucy", the scarlet warrior said, tightening her hold on the blonde's shoulder, "what I meant to say was: we are going. It is not open for discussion".

"I agree we are not on the same page then, Erza", said Lucy, removing the scarlet haired mage's hand, "because I distinctly remember saying that I would go alone and yet you are still misunderstanding my words. So I'll be blunt: no one but me is going. Team or not. This is a solo mission. If your name is not Lucy Heartfilia, you are NOT going. NOW are we on the same page?".

Erza got a little angry at this point. She was only trying to help and be a good friend, why was Lucy being so cold?

"Why are being such a prick?".

"Because you keep being a pain in the ass".

All the guild was sweating bullets now. No one was believing this.

"This is really happening? It's not a dream? Somebody pinch me!", said Max.

He was thrown across the guild.

"WHAT THE HELL, GAJEEL!?".

"Didn't you ask to punch you?".

"PINCH! I SAID PINCH!".

"Oh. My bad".

"I'm gonna freakin' murder your ass!".

"Come at me!".

But something stopped the fight from progressing.

A raw, violent feeling was seeping from both female mages.

"Are you looking for a fight, Lucy?".

"When I get back we'll have time for that. Now I have to go", she said while heading towards the doors.

Erza called after her.

"Running, huh?".

Lucy stopped.

If you were to look closely, you could see her eyes seemed to have darkened suddenly.

"The fuck did you just say?".

Mira was too stunned at this twist to chide Lucy about her swearing.

"I said that you are running away. Much talk, but no bite at all".

"...ur sword".

"What?".

"Equip your sword. Now".

"For what?".

"So I can knock you and your ego down a peg".

"Are you serious?".

"Do I look like I'm not?".

"In here? Now? What about the 'I have to go now' excuse?".

"You won't be too much of a hassle. This will be quick".

"You might have grown, Lucy, but remember the difference between us".

A yellow blur closes the distance between them.

Erza is thrown through a pillar.

"I don't see much difference, Titania".

A red hue then throws Lucy and she makes a dent into the wall.

"Really? Cause I can see it clearly".

Lucy gets out of the rubble, but immediately it is possible to know something is different.

The tip of her hair is now black, and her eyes look rougher, sharper.

"Allow me to prove you wrong".

She transforms, now having two knives on her hands.

"Ready? I'm not gonna go easy on you".

"Right back at ya".

Both run towards each other

Erza slashes horizontally, testing Lucy's might.

Once, someone said to her that attacking is easy, defending is harder. So if someone can defend well, be careful.

Lucy, though, didn't defend.

She ducked and slashed at Erza's leg,who jumped up, dodging it by a hair's width.

But she didn't let up.

Immediately after missing, she threw her left knife towards the scarlet mage.

Erza quickly maneuvered herself so the knife would miss.

She DIDN'T account for the fact that the knife would turn into Gemini, though.

"Hey, Erza", said the Lucy clone.

Then it got an evil glint in its eye.

"Bye, Erza".

The spirit kicked her roughly downwards.

Again, she was able to bring her arms in an x to block a direct hit.

'Dammit, I got careless'.

"I'm not done!"

On the ground, the real Lucy was running towards the falling redhead, arm shining.

"Lucy Punch!".

In the _audience,_ everyone sweatdropped at this.

"Oh, and here I thought she was going to do some new move. It's just that weak punch", commented Bixlow.

"Indeed", agreed Freed.

But when Lucy's punch connected with Erza's ribs, she was harshly thrown across the guild, breaking another pillar and completely destroying the job request board.

A small dust cloud rose.

Everyone was looking at her, not believing what they saw.

"Okay, I'm officially rattled now", commented Bixlow.

"Indeed", agreed Freed.

Makarov was only watching how it unfolded.

Truth be told, he was actually saddened to see two firends duke it out like this, but at the same time, he knew how important this was for both of them.

"So", she started, "guess the difference between us got smaller, huh?".

"Sure has, Lu-", Gemini starts, before having a sword go through it.

"Ouch", Gemini says, before disappearing.

Lucy looks murderous at the dust cloud.

"Now that was one cheap, stupid move, Titania".

Another sword is thrown, but this one Lucy catches, with her left hand as well.

"What about your move, Lucky Lucy? Wasn't that cheap?".

"At least it wasn't stupid".

Erza goes at the blonde, slashing upwards this time. Lucy parries using the newly acquired sword.

Erza keeps slashing. Upwards, to the left, diagonally and occasionally thrusting. All those were parries using the sword and knife Lucy had.

'She's not really doing anything hard to block, what's up with this situation?', pondered Lucy.

At the sidelines, everyone has similar questions.

"Hey guys", Romeo called.

"Yes?", answered Gray.

"Why is Erza not taking this seriously?".

"Not sure", this time Natsu answered.

"Maybe it's because she's afraid to hurt Lucy?", said Happy.

"No, Happy. This is a challenge, Erza never goes easy on those. Plus, Lucy isn't someone to take lightly", remarked Natsu.

Between Erza's code and Lucy's will, he was not sure if this fight would ever stop.

"Huh? But Lucy is still weaker than Erza, isn't she?".

"From what I gathered so far, she's physically weaker, yes, but her magic reserves are way bigger. Plus, Erza and Lucy are really smart, so no one will be stupid to just go head on without something up their sleaves", analized Gray.

"Yeah, and there's the fact that Lucy isn't really faring greatly in their sword duel", incremented Romeo.

It was true, her movements had become sluggish, almost pained. All her tries to parry were now being done with the help of the knife on her right hand.

A lightbulb seemed to shine upon Natsu's head.

"Oh, so she used that!", said Natsu.

"That? Oh, right, that explains it", agreed Gray.

"That?".

"You'll see, Happy".

Back at the fight.

Lucy's left hand was on fire.

'Damn, what's up with her strength? It keeps getting bigger'.

"You holding up ok, Lucy?".

"Peachy".

She was parrying almost exclusively with the knife in her right hand, and Erza was fully aware of that, pressuring her more and more.

Until she couldn't take it anymore,she let go of the sword Erza threw at her.

The scarlet haired took this opportunity to break her guard, twisted behind the blonde and used the pommel of her sword to hit her on her right thigh.

Losing balance, Lucy twisted herself so she could get some ground, but Erza was faster. She caught her other sword and slashed in an x at the blonde, who parried it upwards.

But that was Erza's plan all along.

The moment Lucy parried, she used all momentum to do it, leaving her open. Erza payed her punch back with a push kick that threw her to the other side of the guild.

"Argh!", she cried at the impact.

"What you were saying about my move again?", sarcastically quipped Erza.

"Let me guess: that sword can only be wielded by you. On others, it inflicts pain as it goes".

"You're as fast as always".

"Not so much, took me way too long to figure it out".

"Maybe you got rusty".

"Maybe", she said before running towards Erza, "but I got something up my sleeve".

"Is it another trick?".

"I actually call it irony".

"Huh?".

Lucy throws her right knife and runs towards the Requip mage.

Erza parries it with the sword she got back. She wouldn't make the same mistake to be open for some spirit to just pop up and attack her point blank.

As the sparks fly, pain shoots up in her arm.

"Argh!", she cries, dropping the sword.

Lucy gets the sword and hits her left thigh with the pommel before rolling away from a slash, gaining some distance.

"What the hell?".

"Well, I took way too long to figure out, but to reconfigure the runes? That was pretty quick. You should really ask Freed to up it's security".

"Wait, so...".

"Yup, I knew".

"So during our fight..."

"Yeah, I know. Self destruction and all, but I had to sell it. If I didn't, you wouldn't have parried with the same sword I modified and than I wouldn't have been able to make your leg as damaged as mine".

"How did you know I would parry with it?"

"I threw it slightly to the left, your body saw which arm would respond quicker and used it. Nothing big, just used your instincts".

"Huh, guess I underestimated you".

"It's fine, you're not the first".

A golden light then appears between them. Loke is on the center.

"Enough, you have somewhere to be, don't you?", he says coldly to Lucy.

"...indeed".

Knife disappears.

"We'll finish this when I get back".

"You say that like I will allow you to leave".

"I don't need your permission".

"I strongly disagree".

"Then try and follow me".

Erza couldn't move.

"What?".

The scarlet haired warrior realized she was saying this word a lot more than she normally does. She really does not like this piece of information.

"That is the work of one my new friends, Andromeda. You are all chained to your spot for two hours. I suggest you get comfortable".

The blonde then turns to Makarov.

"Master, turn on the Lacrima for them. Two hours standing can be quite a drag".

"Sure".

He walks in a carefree manner towards it.

"Master escaped?".

"He was never involved. He is the only one who understands this is personal, so I didn't include him".

"Also because that would be announcing war, right?".

"That too", she agrees, "so I'm going now. Cheers".

"You do know that when you come back, you will have to face the music".

"You are assuming I will come back".

"Won't you?", Erza said, sadness sipping through her tough exterior.

As much as Lucy felt bad after feeling Erza's sadness, she couldn't stop now.

She was in too deep to go back on her words.

"I will leave for Fortuna as soon as this assignment ends".

"I see. You are a GM now, after all", said Makarov.

"Yes. Now if you excuse me, I need to go somewhere".

"Have a safe trip".

She only waves back.

"Bye guys, sorry things didn't go so great. I'll try and make it up to you. Oh, I almost forgot!", she says rumagging through her key pouch.

Lucy turns to Erza, a silver key now in her hands.

"Phoenix, can you help her out?".

Flames appear out of nowhere and a clone of Lucy, only difference being her ginger hair and orange eyes, takes form in front of them.

Gajeel unconsciously clenches his fists at seeing the spirit that tricked him during his rematch with Lucy.

"Sure, no worries".

"Thanks, you can hang out or go to the Spirit World afterwards, ok?".

"Ok".

"LUCY, GET ME OUT OF THIS RIGHT THIS INSTANT!".

"I don't think so. You have no pull on me anymore, Erza. Trust me when I say any and all things you throw at me, I've had way worse".

"We'll see about that".

"Can't wait", she said, limping out of the guild, "bye bye!".

Erza was furious, trying to get free of whatever it was binding her.

Phoenix was healing Erza's scratches, despite her yelling not to.

Natsu and Gray were standing still, looking towards the now closed guild doors. Both had jaws clenched and a glint in their eyes.

The glint was probably because Lucy proved to be a great adversary and a lot like the Lucy they knew.

Smart, controlled and kind, seeing as she opted to heal Erza other than herself, even when Wendy could have done it.

The clenched jaws was because of the way she had fought.

No regards for herself, risky, stupid...you name it.

It made them mad that she fought like that.

And next time they meet, they will give her a piece of their mind.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

On Fiore's train station, one thought appeared on a certain blonde's mind.

'Guess I should have dueled Loke, seeing as the batlle occurred anyways. Oh well'.

And then she got on the train, onwards to her next challenge.


	9. Chapter 9

SUP!

Follower here!

How are you guys? Everyone good, I hope.

This is part 1 of what I'm calling "Safira Arc". This will probably be only 3, or four depending on how long the second part gets, parts long (with only the battle and the ending left).

This chapter is shorter than normal because it is just setup, from next chapter onwards I plan to continue with it being above 5k words.

Also, you'll see something I really struggled doing at the end, and while I know it wasn't very good, I'd like your opinions on it.

But enough on this, on with the story!

AVANTI!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Get the hell away from me!", screeched Erza.

"Now, Lucy asked me to help you. She didn't say anything about abiding to you complaints", politely said Phoenix.

"I don't care, I didn't ask for help!".

"Erza, stop being petty. She bested you today. Suck it up", intervened Makarov.

"But Master...", says the deflated Titania.

"No buts. Lucy is doing you a favor by leaving her friend here a bit more to help you out. Just leave her be and afterwards you can settle your imaginary score with her".

"Master, Lucy trapped us! How can you be so calm?".

"Because this is her decision and I understand her motives. She and I spoke at length about this enemy she's against and no one is better suited than her. If this is her wish, you best believe she thought it through".

"If I were you, I'd be pissed at this whole thing", she murmured.

"I am".

"But didn't you just...".

"Do not misunderstand me. Calm and anger are by no means opposites. When we meet again, I will not measure my words about this debacle, but I trust her, and I know for a fact that she will never betray us".

"You really have to understand that sometimes people won't go your way. Fairy Tail has a habit of pushing through everything, despite all the unpredictable stuff that happens. This time, we can't afford to be anything but cirurgic. This is not a guild scuffle, this is not a war in which all guilds are with us, this is no game. This is life in its rawest. This is the time in which we have to swallow the fact that our way of doing things is the wrong one", Makarov's thundered.

"But we always persisted! And we did have unpredictable stuff happening, sure, but as the name suggest, they CANNOT BE PREDICTED. How are we in the wrong?", defended Levy.

"We go all out. Always. Isn't that what happens in a war?", commented Macao.

"We stick together and become unstoppable. I don't agree with you, Master", finished Erza.

Gajeel sighed.

"Y'all are really dumb", he says simply.

Everyone turns to him.

"What you all said is exactly why she's doing her own thing".

"That's stupid, right Natsu?", Happy chirped.

"Not at all, Happy. Gajeel's right", the fire mage answered.

Everyone turned to him.

He...agreed?

WITH GAJEEL?

The confusion was accurately translated in a single word by Mira.

"What?".

"We...well, especially I, just blaze through all the things that enter our way. But you didn't see Luce's eyes. She has tried that, the Fairy Tail way, and sure, she made it this far...", he started.

"So what's the problem?", asked Wakaba.

"...but her friends didn't. Do you have any idea what feels like having the ones you love killed because of you? She lived with that every day and still somehow were able to continue, only for the carnage to continue", said Gray.

"Plus, there's her scent", Natsu continued.

"What about it?", asked Erza.

"I didn't think it was very different", pitched in Wendy.

"Me neither, it was...oh, shit", said Gajeel.

"Was what?".

"Was the exact same".

"So?".

"That's just impossible. Scent encompasses not only you, but your environment as well. Don't you find it weird that she was in war and yet comes back smelling like lavender?".

"That means...".

"She masked it. And we fell for it".

"But would it be that different? I mean, no offense, but Lucy was never the specialist in this sort of stealthy stuff".

"It is different. I smelled it", says Natsu.

"Is it really that different?", asks Wendy. The petite dragon slayer has numerous times said how she liked the calming and sweet scent the blonde has, so she was a little down in knowing it changed.

"It is. Honestly, at first I couldn't understand from where the scent came from, but after I took all the possible options out, Lucy was the only remaining factor".

"What does she smell like?", asked Romeo.

"... it's not that easy. Scents can be from something material or a manifestation of a state she is in. For example: she can smell like desperation, or joy, fear... there's no exact way to explain it to someone. It's like explaining a color without using any other colors as help", explained Gajeel.

"Wow, didn't know it was that complicated".

"But if I had to try and guess, I'd say she smells like anger, hate and sadness".

"Lucy...", whispered Levy.

"I managed to put a good front, but in all honesty her scent is one of the most repulsive things I have ever smelled. She could easily pass as a wanted mass murderer and no one would doubt".

A really uncomfortable silence took over.

It seems like Lucy has only suffered all this time, how can someone stay sane after all this?

And just how much was she hiding?

"How the hell did she manage to mask it?", questioned Gray.

"Probably a spirit. She has loads more at her side now", Gajeel pitched.

"It wasn't", said Phoenix, who stayed silent all this time.

Lucy's stuff was her's to tell. Phoenix wouldn't reveal anything major.

But...if it's for her friends well being...

She could slip something or other.

"Then who...".

"She created it. An original magic that disguises your scent".

"Does it help at the field", asks Freed.

"No", she responded, a slight frown present, "it helps her sleep at night".

Grinding of teeth were the only noise heard in the guild hall after that.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The train ride was really awkward for Lucy.

"Loke, I'm so sorry, I should have thought of a better way to...".

"Lucy, we've been through this, it's fine", he cut her off quickly with an exaperated smile.

Really, she was too damn nice sometimes.

"But I was so cold to you and...".

"Considering who we're up against, I completely understand your reaction".

Lucy stops talking and just smiles radiantly at Loke.

"What?", he asks, blushing.

"You're too good of a person, Loke", she said, her smile becoming even more bright.

Loke blushed at her smile.

"W-well, if I wasn't, then I couldn't possibly call myself your guardian. I'm merely doing my job", he stutters.

"Y'know, if you weren't such a player and acted like this instead, you'd probably have lots of people interested in you".

"I can't, I'm only yours. I have no need for other girls", he puffed his chest in pride of his fidelity.

"Oh my, if it wasn't for the fact that you flirted with 2 girls since we boarded this train,which was about 7 minutes ago, I would have totally believed you now".

"Well, I had to show you that I'm open for the market so you'll pay attention to me".

"Well, those red hand-shaped bruises on your cheeks really do stand out".

"...shut up".

Lucy laughed. Leave it to Loke to make her feel good again.

"But seriously now, Lucy", Loke started, all signs that he was smiling just a few seconds ago lost, "what's the plan?".

"We'll leave this train in two stops and make our way to Troy Town. Once we're there, we'll ambush them so Safira comes out".

"I'm so glad for her diva personality right now".

"You can say that again. If we cause a scene, she may even let go of her statues to come greet us and then I'm positive I can rile her up to a one on one".

"Well, considering your magic I hardly think it will be a one on one".

"You know what I mean. Her magic doesn't affect spirits like human so I'll have to rely heavily on you guys".

"Hey, we're all up for it. Just try to not die, okay? I have a bet with Libra that you'll surely survive till the next month at least".

"And make you lose a bet? I'll rig this thing for us, just you watch".

"That's a promise then".

They smile.

"But how do we out Safira? She's not stupid, she'll know we want a confrontation away from any place that collateral damage is possible".

"Simple. We ambush them".

"But they're more than likely expecting us. So we'll be the ones ambushed".

"Not if they don't realize we're ambushing them".

"So just to be clear: you want to ambush the ambush?".

"Uh-huh".

Loke stares at Lucy for about three minutes before finally sighing.

"...I'm sure you have a plan, Lucy, but I sincerely do not follow that weird strategy of yours".

"Just listen. This is what we will do...".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Has it been the time already?", asked Macao.

"No", answered Wakaba.

"How much left?".

"Any minute now".

"Shit, feels like we were here for three hours".

"Sure does".

"Yeah, time sure slows down sometimes", Nab says.

"No argument there".

"WOULD YOU SHUT YOU DAMN MOUTHS ALREADY! WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS PREDICAMENT IF YOU HAD CONTAINED LUCY!", exploded Erza.

"Says the girl who tied with her and let her get away", Laxus calmly clapped back.

Erza's glare could kill, but Laxus remained stoic.

"I'm not scared of your glares, Titania. Maybe focus that anger on your next battle with her so I won't be frozen for three damn hours".

"She was gonna leave!".

"And come back afterwards, but now she'll go to Fortuna after seeing how wrong she was to thing she could depend on this guild. Heck of a job you did there".

"Oi Laxus! Shut up!", Natsu barked.

"You know I'm right, Salamander", was his answer.

Natsu kept silent.

"Each and every second you keep throwing yourselves reasons for why she shouldn't trust in us for this, and yet you keep, each and every damn second, being blind to them".

"I still don't really follow that", Happy said.

Laxus sighs, "of course you don't".

"I...I think I'm starting to understand now", whispered Levy.

"Finally".

"Could you explain it to me then?", asked Wendy.

"Well, other than what everyone said, there's one other factor to consider".

"Which is?.

"Trust".

"What, you think she doesn't trust us as well?", Bixlow clicks his tongue, "This is beggining to sound like we're some enemies or something".

Something clicked inside Gray's mind this moment.

"Not enemy's...", he murmurs.

"Could you speak louder", said Laxus, feeling that this torrent of idiocy might be coming to an end.

"I said not enemys. But just some people she knows. That's what Lucy's been treating us".

"So she cares about us?".

"Oh, for fuck's sake...".

"Gajeel! There are minors here!", reprimanded Mira.

Gajeel ignored her.

"Of course, you jackass! That's exactly why she's closing the door on us", he all but yelled, exasperated.

"...I don't follow", said Happy.

Gajeel just facepalms.

"...she knows we won't make it as we are now, so she won't let us be a part of it", said Gray.

"Took your sweet fucking time to figure that one out, eh?".

"GAJEEL!".

"It...actually makes a lot of sense. She knew the situation was bad, so she opted for a harder but 'solo' play".

"So this whole debacle with Erza was just her proving herself to us in the occasion that we figured out her plan?".

"Nah, she was just pissed at her. Lucy's deep but she's as good at being taunted as the rest of us".

"But surely tieing with Erza wasn't a bad way to show how she matured".

"You can say that again, she has really improved".

Erza just kept quiet. She couldn't believe how blind she was.

This strategy was textbook Lucy. Hurt yourself so no one else feels pain.

Well, not anymore.

She will take that notion out of the blonde's head even if she has to do it forcefully.

...maybe the forcefully part comes from not winning against her, but hey, whatever works, even if it has some nice added steps.

"ERZA!", Natsu yelled.

"Kyya!", she said cutely.

Everyone, for the second time since Lucy left, witnessed the impossible.

Erza...emitting a cute sound.

"What?", she questions, mad about the slight scare.

"W-well, Luce's magic wore off so we're going to the Everlou estate to help her out", stuttered Natsu, not comfortable after the incident that just happened.

"W-WELL, THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR? WE HAVE A TRAIN TO CATCH!", yelled the Requip mage, dragging all Team Natsu members along.

Natsu was so distraught after what came out of Erza's mouth that he didn't even react to the word train or to being carried away.

Inside the guild, just like Mira did before, Cana translated the moment perfectly.

"I'm either too drunk for this or not nearly drunk enough".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Are you insane!?", screamed Loke.

"Geez, tell me what you really think, please", Lucy sarcastically quipped.

"Lucy, that's crazy! That's not even a plan, it's just suicide!".

"Come on, it's not that bad!".

"Yes it is. It really is. I have no words to say how bad this is".

"Okay, now you are just being mean".

"I won't agree with this".

"Come on, pleaaase?".

"Lucy, you understand what you are asking?".

"Yes, and I know it's selfish of me, but you know I'm right about this", the blonde states, serious.

"...still".

"Hey, we can't risk it. Trust me, I wouldn't say this if I didn't think I had a shot. You got that bet and everything, after all", she quips, smiling at the end.

Loke laughs.

"Well, we better rest up, then. Tomorrow will be a big day for us".

"Yeah, just a minute".

Loke leaves.

Lucy looks up.

'Things really didn't go as planned back at Fairy Tail...', she thinks, sighing.

She lays down on the grass, feeling the wind caress her skin and the grass tickle her arms.

A tranquil vibe passes her by.

A little bit of peace before a storm. Just like old times.

Before, she had a friend who used to sing before every chore. Laundry, repairs, cooking...

Over time, she got pass his tone deaf voice and eventually joined in at the impromptu _concerts_ they did.

It feels like a lifetime ago.

Looking at the stars, she starts singing one of her favorites from his endless repertoire.

 _"Oh stars  
Give me your light  
For I'm in need of something by my side_

 _Oh stars_  
 _Please shine bright_  
 _Because I feel lonely on this quiet night"_

The starlight, almost impossibly bright, blinds her vision, shrouding her with it's beauty.

 _"I have tried to look upbeat  
I have tried to take a seat  
But they just won't listen to my pleads_

 _I have tried to find a place_  
 _Under your so watchful gaze_  
 _But something always makes me go away_

 _If I could just slow time_  
 _Just a few hours would be nice_  
 _Then maybe I could love them with all my might_

 _But the light shines again_  
 _So I'll hide away the pain_  
 _And bring my shackles and my chains"_

She raised her hand as if trying to reach the sky.

As if someone was there listening.

Like someone would appear and solve all her problems.

But deep down, she knows it won't happen.

Her chest aches with this thought.

" _Oh stars  
Have mercy on me  
I don't know if this is a path I should lead_

Oh stars

Let me find my home

 _For I've been gone for much too long"_

Now, sometimes she used to change the lyrics to piss her friend off, but almost all the times she changed it match the people she loved, so her version of this song went like this:

 _"My heart is ever burning_

 _I can't control my yearning  
To meet you all again_

 _My will as strong as steel_  
 _I'll let nothing bend my will_  
 _To meet you all again_

 _My eyes, ever so cold_  
 _Looking for some treshold_  
 _I really have to meet you all again_

 _And if the winds help me fly_  
 _Then your words will lift me high_

 _When we finally meet each other again"_

Why did it all go wrong? Why did it all change?

Why can't I be who I was?

...

Why do I keep talking to the stars instead of searching for an answer?

 _"Oh stars  
Grant my wish  
There's nothing I want more than this_

 _Oh stars_  
 _I'll leave you now_  
 _May tomorrow not be my final bow"_

Her eyes drown in tears, drops falling down her cheeks.

Her hands, who we're being tickled by the grass, now brutely grip them.

'Maybe if I don't get up, if I give it all up, all this will end, right?', she thinks.

But she knows the truth.

No one will end the sadness but her.

But that's the thing.

She doesn't know if she has what it takes.

No, that's not quite it.

She doesn't think she deserves to be free of it.

Her own personal prison.

Her deserved torment.

But there is one thing she knows.

 _"For I have a home  
Full of people that I love"  
_  
If not for herself, she'll stand up for the ones she loves.

Even if it's not reciprocal.

Because there has been too much losses.

So she'll keep getting stronger.

Because who knows, maybe after this is all over, Lucy might have a place to come home to.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Close by, Loke listens to her singing and grits his teeth.

"I swear", he says to himself, "I will get your smile back, Lucy".

He looks down, his hands unconsciously encased in magic.

"Whatever it takes...", he continues, now reigning over his anger.

"I will get it back".

At this time, the sky seemed to darken.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

 **I don't usually write things down here, but I really am curious: What did you guys thought of the original song?**

 **To be honest, even if you hate it, I'd like some feedback so I'll make it better or never do it again in the future.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

SUP!

How are you guys? I hope it's all good.

Tis' the season for an update!

So, this is part two of the Safira arc. Only one more to go after it and then I sincerely don't know who's going to be introduced next. I have an idea for a character but I'm still tweaking some details.

I want to thank you guys, again, for keep coming back here even if there's a real gap between chapters. It means more than you know.

Also, there is one person in special I want to thank: the lovely *Celestial-pricess*. Thank you for the feedback on the song. You can't possibly know how anguished I was that no one commented about it, so your comment honestly made my day!

Oh, and I want to clarify something. I tried doing something a bit more scientific this time, but I didn't have the help from someone to see if this is all true, so if the scene in question is incorrect please tell me so I can take it down, rectify it and then post the "scientific approved" one. It is a little nod to another manga/anime series I really enjoy.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

AVANTI!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"All right", a certain blonde mage said to herself, "let's do this".

"There's still time to change your mind".

"Not gonna happen, Loke".

"Lucy...".

"I told you, you're gonna be needed elsewhere".

"At least leave some of us with you".

"No, as I told you, you're gonna be needed elsewhere. ALL of you".

"But...".

"Loke, trust me. I know what I'm doing. It's gonna be harder but I can definitely win".

"Come on, the least you could do is lie a bit better".

Lucy laughs.

"Sorry, gonna work on it".

"When you come back I'll ask again if this was a good idea and you better lie in a convincing manner".

"You got it, boss", Lucy says, grabbing her backpack, "now, time to get going".

"Good luck".

"Thanks. I'll be back soon".

Lucy starts walking away when Loke shouts.

"Hey, Lucy!".

"Yes, Loke?".

"I know this is asking a lot, but...you have to see this through, ok? She's too dangerous".

"...".

"Lucy?".

"...sure, I will. Not a problem!", she said suddenly energized, "I got this situation under control!".

Loke only smiles a bit, one word going through his head.

'Liar'.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"FINALLY! THE RIDE OF HELL HAS FINALLY ENDED!".

"You really do hate trains, huh, matchstick?".

"You said anything, you shit of a freezer? Yeah, don't you think I've forgotten about your most recent failure".

"FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU DON'T FREEZE LAVA! IT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU CAN PACK FOR A MEAL AFTERWARDS!".

"All I hear are excuses".

"You shitty...".

"Enough! We've got more important things to do. Natsu, do you smell Lucy's scent?", Erza interrupted.

'Man, are they ever gonna give me a break?', was the thought on her mind. It would be a pretty safe bet that this is a reoccurring thought.

"...no. Not at all".

"That nose of yours really working, Natsu? She has to have stopped by, this is where the train stops, after all".

"I'm sure of it. No signs of her anywhere around here".

"Maybe she jumped out of the window before getting here?".

"I've been with my head out the window almost all the ride here, her scent was always in this direction. But I can't smell anything other than the scent back on the railway".

"The railway?".

"Yeah, her scent continues on the tracks to the next town".

"Maybe she changed her mind and continued, then".

"No, she should be here. The letter said to get to this location, she wouldn't miss it".

"Maybe there was some hidden message?".

"I don't think so, seemed really direct".

"Then I don't get what's going on".

"Yeah, Luce has a very particular scent, it's easy to notice when it's her".

"Particular...scent...", Erza hums.

It dawns on her.

"She tricked us".

"What?".

"Remember her match against Gajeel?".

Gray gulps. It's not a match he'll forget anytime soon.

"Yeah, we arrived to see her getting impaled. Not really a fond memory of mine. What about it?".

"Natsu, were you able to smell her scent on Lucy that time?".

"No, her scent was on that weird spirit of hers".

"Right. My guess is that she has done it again, except this time she masked it in the train she took".

"So what you're saying is that she could have gotten down at any time and that we went all the way here for nothing?".

"The first part, yes, she could even be in Magnolia for all we know. But she didn't make us come here for nothing. She wanted us here".

"How can you be so sure?".

"She wouldn't have the trouble of masking her scent in a direct path here for nothing"

"But the trail continues, so it might be a ruse for just anyone, no?".

"No, it's not it. She kept it going for other people, but only the ones who know the true stop point would stop here".

"So there is a possibility that we unwittingly brought someone Lucy didn't want around here along for the ride?".

"Not very likely, I watched everyone who got off the train and no one seemed like a threat. It possibly was more of a safety precaution than a trap".

"She wanted only us, Fairy Tail, here", Natsu says.

"But for what?", Gray ponders.

A scream pierces the air.

"Well, at the very least", Erza starts, running with the other mages and Exceed towards the noise, "we know it's probably related to that".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

In the middle of an abandoned town, an army marches on, a completely blue banner being proudly carried.

The city, which by the rests of tall buildings that scattered it seemed to have been pretty popular, had only one road, surrounded by buildings and debris. It wasn't a sane strategic option to go through here, but looking at it from Safira's perspective, it wasn't like she should be scared of anyone around the area.

Her army was more than apt enough for any kind of battle that could possibly come to pass.

This army wore armor as blue as their banner, and walked in such perfect unison that one couldn't help but feel that they were all one and the same.

Their numbers were not on a war level, but they did easily pass a thousand.

Any confrontation with such force would be nothing but idiocy.

"All right, here we go", said Lucy to herself, as she confronted the massive military force on her own.

"HEY! HALT!", she yelled.

"Identify yourself", said the closest soldier, voice completely devoid of any emotion.

Lucy gritted her teeth at that.

"I demand to see Safira!".

"You are in no position to make any demands, even more one as laughable as that".

"Tell her to come out here or her army goes up in smoke".

"I am not going to tell her anything from some stranger with a death wish".

"I'll give you one last chance, soldier. Tell her to come out here".

"Or what?".

"I'll call my army".

"We have already searched the area, and saw no sign of enemy forces".

"Wouldn't be much of an army if they couldn't hide from you".

"I have already caught your bluff, stranger. I will not fall for such a cheap trick".

"Cheap trick, huh", Lucy hums to herself, before eyeing the soldier.

"I really don't like your tone", she said snapping her fingers.

The entire left wing of soldiers exploded.

"Now will you call her?".

"Attack her", the soldier said, still emotionless.

"Really didn't learn your lesson, huh?", she says, clicking her fingers again.

The right wing explodes.

"You shall not survive after this insolence".

"Yeah, yeah, now go on and call her or you're gonna be the next one in pieces".

The soldier was about to issue another order to attack when a voice interrupted him.

"Stand down".

A lady in blue appears, and all soldiers lower their weapons.

'Here we go', the blonde readies herself.

"Oh my, if it isn't Lucky Lucy", the woman said, walking towards the blonde.

Her steps seemed to be reverberating in the blonde's ears. Her presence overshadows everyone else's. Her aura is completely terrifying.

She stops right in front of the blonde, standing a few centimeters taller, and grins.

"It's been a while".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Arriving at the commotion, Team Natsu immediately notices what seems to be source of the problem.

A big company of soldiers are on the entrance of the city, all of them wearing a bright blue set of armor and weapons.

"Hey, what's going on here?", Erza inquires a nearby woman.

"These people just showed up at our doorstep and are saying that this city is theirs! The gall they have!".

"They didn't advance on anybody yet?".

"No, they said that they would give us some time, until their boss or whatever gets here".

"Their boss? Did they say any names?".

"No, just stayed there, like statues".

"Ok, we'll deal with this. Please do clear the area".

The woman just huffed, but obliged.

"HEY! LET'S LEAVE THIS SITUATION TO THESE PEOPLE! THEY'RE FAIRY TAIL, WE CAN TRUST THEM!", she yells.

Her voice was so loud that Natsu put his hands over his ears in an attempted to protect his hearing from the audio blitzkrieg.

"How did you know we were with Fairy Tail?", the fire mage asked, still recovering from the surprise attack on his ears.

"Come on, your guild is famous around Fiore, you really thought I wouldn't realize I was talking to the Titania, Salamander?".

Erza blushed. Sometimes she forgot how known their guild was.

They didn't act like it, but they probably were amongst the most important and influential affiliations on the world.

As the civilians started to leave, Natsu and Gray walked towards the soldiers.

"Hey, what are you all doing, showing up all armed here?", the dragon slayer asked.

The soldiers stayed quiet.

"Hey, I asked you a question. Why are you all parading with weapons around here?".

The soldiers remained quiet.

"STOP IGNORING ME!".

The soldiers remained quiet.

Natsu grits his teeth.

"Let me try, hothead", Gray says, pushing Natsu away.

"What is your business in this town?".

The soldiers remained silent.

"Fine, stay quiet. Just know that we won't let you go into the city".

"You cannot stop us, lady Safira's orders are absolute".

"SO YOU DO TALK! WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER ME BUT ANSWERED POPSICLE OVER THERE?", Natsu exploded with rage, tackling Gray to the side.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING POPSICLE, CRAPPY CANDLE?", Gray retaliated, tackling him back.

"THE HELL YOU'RE CALLING ME, YOU...".

"QUIET!", Erza roared.

'How can they be so childish is beyond me', she thought.

"So, as Gray has said, we will not allow the entry of armored individuals in this town".

"The moment our lady arrives, we will take this town".

"No, you won't. So why don't you take me to your lady so she and I can have a little chat".

"Do you intend to harm our lady?".

"Does she intend to harm the citizens of this town?".

"The civilians shall be taken down with the city".

"Then yes, I do intend to kick your lady's ass".

In unison, all soldiers brandished their swords.

"If you court war with her, then you also...", was what the closest soldier said before Natsu punched him back a few yards, hitting a few other soldiers.

Natsu checked his hand.

"Man, you guys are tough. My hand is even tingling a bit", he said. Of course he held back, but still, that guy's face was ridiculously hard.

Gray grins at that comment.

Erza, on the other hand, was serious.

The first indication something wasn't quite right was how the others reacted to some of them being knocked down.

Well, not reacted would be the correct way to say it.

All of them were facing the three mages, not even acknowledging that some had fallen.

The second was the fact that the punched soldier got up immediately, but his face, before covered by a helmet, was now showing his natural skin tone.

Bright blue, just like his armor.

"Uhh, Erza, am I really seeing this correctly? Does the guy's face is also made of that blue thing?".

"Yeah, it seems so. Even his hair is blue", she answers, before asking a question of her own, "Natsu, how much did you held back?".

"A lot", he answered.

"Then stop doing that now".

He smiled.

"You got it", he said, punching another nearby soldier in the face.

This one flew back, taking lots more of soldiers down.

Natsu smiled for a bit, only for that smile to disappear a second later, when he saw the soldiers getting up.

But what made him growl was the fact that the soldiers cheek had a small crack in it, but otherwise it was completely the same as before.

"The hell...".

"Oi, did you even punch right?".

"Of course I did!", he defended himself, before turning to the soldiers.

"These things really can take a beating, then", said Gray.

"Good, I wanted something to vent my anger from the ride on that shitty train".

"Prepare yourselves, for we will now...", was all he said before a pilar of ice launched him back.

"Man, just come at us. Why do bad guys always have to announce what they are about to do", Gray complained.

"Team Natsu, let's go!", Titania roared, running towards the enemies alongside Natsu and Gray.

She was the first to reach the enemies. Having equipped the Heaven's Armor, switching from swords to a pair of battle hammers, she struck all enemies close to her, sending them flying back.

Gray, knowing how different the numbers were, froze the legs of all enemies close by and then started to keep any advancing forces at bay.

Natsu opted for an all-out offensive, distributing punches and kicks coated in his flames. He managed to hit quite a few of them before retreating and using a Fire Dragon's Roar to gain some space.

Lots of pieces of the blue skin layed broken in the ground, some close to members that had been broken from the force of the attacks. The Fairy Tail trio smiled at that.

"This won't take long", Gray said.

But, as it appears, this day wasn't one in which they would get an easy win.

The remaining army just went towards the fallen pieces, and they started to condense in the nearby warriors.

The soldiers started to gain a new protective layer of rocks.

In the back, soldiers were merging with each other as well.

But, what made Erza widen her eyes was the fact that all of them had now the same modificated armor.

Their face, arms and legs were spiked. Their torso now had a thicker protective layer of armor and their feet were crackling with electricity.

Spikes for Natsu's strikes. Stronger armor against her hammers. Electricity to heat and thaw Gray's ice.

Those soldiers weren't just sentient.

They were evolving.

They sacrificed their strength in numbers the moment they realized the priority was adjusting their weaknesses.

"These guys just adapted towards us", Natsu stated, having the same thought.

"But what's with the electricity? They didn't have that earlier".

"Well, from what we gathered so far, I'm thinking these soldiers are made of crystals, and some crystals have a property called piezoelectricity, which, when applied machanical stress, can accumulate electric charge. They just didn't need to use this earlier", Erza explained.

"But they didn't come up with anything against my fire, did they?".

"Not visibly, at least".

"Maybe we should just let Natsu smoke them? Less hassle for us".

"I said not visibly, doesn't mean there isn't something. If they are evolving we should be careful".

"Fine".

"Ok, they are coming again. Try to change strategies".

"You got it".

"On it".

Erza again was the first to react, swinging her hammers, this time, towards their joints, breaking them and then smashing the limbless soldiers away, so that they couldn't get any access to the rocks and just stayed out of combat. She made sure to throw all of them in different distances and directions, none towards the incoming army.

Gray, knowing he couldn't freeze them in place anymore, made dozens of ice spikes that threw them in the air. They stayed airborne for a few seconds before falling towards a gigantic, coffin shaped ice structure with wickedly spiked structures inside.

After falling, Gray made the other half of the coffin, with even more spikes, and before closing it, he uttered four words.

"Ice Make: Iron Maiden".

And then the lid crashed down towards the trapped soldiers with such force that cracks appeared in several parts of the great ice burial, trapping all enemies inside.

Gray smiles widely at his creation.

Natsu continued his run and gun style, except this time he dodged all spikes and also hit the same spot with his flames: the neck.

After that, he sent another roar towards the torso of every single one nearby before jumping back.

"That should slow them a bit".

"Yeah, those suckers really are tiring".

Erza just stayed quiet. She observed to see if they would morph again.

And morph they did.

First shock the trio received was the fact that the limbless soldiers started to disappear into the ground.

"What the hell is going on?".

"Hey, look back there!".

Gray did, and he understood what was happening.

The soldiers who didn't go into battle were analysing the moves and battle style of the trio, and putting the changes in movement.

A few soldiers had adapted and went underground to get the parts back.

'So they don't need to be broken or enter combat to change their anatomy, they can do it by themselves', Erza rationalized, 'plus, since only a handful of them transformed, they appear to have singularity between themselves. I really don't like this', she finished her thoughts, gritting her teeth.

The second shock was the monstrous being that broke through the ice.

A completely amorfous crystalized being broke through, every inch of it spiked and bright from the electricity.

Each movement it made had the sound of glass scratching glass, making the trio shield their ears.

The thing, after freeing itself, started to divide into soldiers again, its creaking sounds ever present, making Gray's efforts meaningless.

'The iron maiden didn't slow them as much as I wanted, but at least now I know that trapping them is truly not an option', he thought, angry that his magic wasn't enough.

The third shock was actually a positive one, noticed by Natsu while the soldiers rebuilt once more.

This time, the spikes weren't so spaced between one another, and the chance that Natsu could sneak a strike without a drawback was gone.

It's whole body was amplified to sustain Erza's strikes. The joints were heavily fortified, meaning they had sacrificed speed for defense. Also, the soles and the back of their feet now had spikes as well, to be able to firm themselves on the ground and not be pushed back.

On Gray's side, there was a twist.

All soldiers that broke out the iron maiden had went to the vanguard and had morphed into a layer of sapphire on the ground. As they did that some others did the same and now the whole army was standing over a floor of sapphire.

'So now I can't use spikes from under them, and if I try to freeze the blue floor, the electricity thaws it. Those things are becoming a real pain in the ass'.

But that's when Natsu spoke out.

"They don't have it".

"Don't have what?".

"When I was fighting them, I made sure to use flames only when punching their necks and during the roar. Their fight style was the same and they have changed nothing in their anatomy. They don't have a counter for my fire".

"That's great and all, but your fire is not doing much damage, is it?".

"Of course it isn't, I've turned it way down".

"Why?".

"To see if they would do something about it. If I measure my strikes, their defenses will always lose when I up the ante a bit, and that can come in handy".

"But they didn't adapt. They are just like they were before".

"And there's only two explanations".

"Either it's not working...", Erza started.

"Which it is, they flinch back everytime I hit them".

"...or they are stumped. Gotta hand it to you, Natsu, great job there", Gray complimented.

"Heh", he smiled, before turning to the enemy, "so, any ideas on how to go on from here?".

Erza smiles.

"Yeah, I've got just the thing".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Nice little trick with the fake explosions, Lucy, was that the work of one of your spirits?".

"Yep. A small suggestion that you subconscious accepted. Getting slower, are we, Safira?".

"Oh no, I knew what you were doing, I just wished to see if you had gotten better since last time".

"And?".

"You didn't".

Lucy grins.

"Ouch. Well I, on the other hand, am humble enough to admit you do look much better than last time".

"Thank you, always nice to be appreciated".

"It doesn't at all look like I left you with a broken nose and a fissure on your left cheek".

Safira grins back.

"If I am not mistaken, we were supposed to meet at the Everlou estate, weren't we?", Safira asks, changing the subject.

"Were we? Oh, I guess I misheard. I could've sworn you said 'meet me as quick as you can in an abandoned town conveniently placed in the middle of the road TO Everlou estate', so I just rushed here".

"You do know you're a horrible liar, yes?".

"It has come to my attention".

"So you came in to stop us from reaching a heavily populated zone?".

"Would you believe me if I said no?".

"I think we both know the answer to that question".

"A great and resounding yes?".

"Lucy, dear, I don't have all day. Why don't you say what you came to say and we can go on with it?"

"Fine, miss spoilsport", the blonde joked, before getting completely serious, "I want a duel against you".

"What rules?".

"No rules. Only that we battle to the death".

"I'm assuming you want this duel to be only me against you, right?".

"Correct".

"Well, it is only fair. You'll lose anyway, so it doesn't quite matter the way we arrange it".

"So we have a deal?".

"Yes, we do. Soldiers, go on ahead, please".

"Wait, don't you want an audience? A crowd to see you and to idolize you?".

"Lucy, I may enjoy playing with you and falling for your obvious tricks and bluffs just for kicks but I do want to conquer this land".

"But what if...".

"Come on, I've already accepted a duel, which I didn't need to, by the way, and didn't immediately kill you the second you trespassed. I'd say I have done more than enough for you".

"...".

"So, how about we get this show on the road?", Safira starts, behind turning towards her army, "EVERYONE, MARCH ONTO YOUR ASSIGNATED TARGETS! I'll be there soon".

The troops start marching.

Lucy grinds her teeth.

'Now it's your turn Loke'.

 **FLASHBACK TO THIS MORNING**

 **"Loke, I need you and all the other offensive type spirits today", the blonde said.**

 **"Sure, this battle with Safira is gonna be really tough".**

 **"That's actually what I've wanted to talk to you about...".**

 **"Ohh, I don't like where this is headed...".**

 **"I'll need you all to stop Safira's army".**

 **"But I thought you were gonna duel her".**

 **"That's the plan, but she will probably send her forces ahead".**

 **"So in that case we finish up with her and then go against her soldiers. Easy".**

 **"Not enough time, there are neighboring villages who would perish before we end her".**

 **"Lucy, this is insane".**

 **"It's the only way".**

 **"NO, IT IS MOST CERTAINLY NOT!", the spirit shouted, "we are your spirits and we will stay beside you!".**

 **"STOP BEING SELFISH! THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME, IT'S ABOUT LOTS OF INNOCENT LIVES!".**

 **Loke shuts up.**

 **"Look, I know how you feel. And I respect it. But we have an obligation of saving as many people as we possibly can".**

 **"We are the only ace in your sleeve, Lucy".**

 **"That's why I need you to save all those people. You're the only one's who can".**

 **Silence.**

 **"Fine", he agrees, although royally pissed off, "but the moment we are done we will immediately go to you, ok?".**

 **She smiles.**

 **"Thank you, Loke".**

 **"Don't thank me yet. I still have to run this through every single one of your spirits. I just hope Aries doesn't murder me for saying yes to this".**

 **"She wouldn't".**

 **"I don't know, she's been getting more brute this last few years".**

 **"It'll work out just fine".**

 **"Yeah, I guess", he agreed, "well, off I go, into the fray".**

 **"Loke?".**

 **"Yes?".**

 **"If Aries gets a hold of Caelum, run".**

 **He laughs.**

 **"You don't have to tell me".**

 **FLASHBACK END**

'Make me proud'.

"I've given you enough advantages, Lucy, time for you to show me something good. After all...", Safira starts, her smile broadening.

"Aren't we friends?".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Ok, so you both got it?".

"Yeah, but I didn't quite understand the whole science behind it".

"That's cause your dumb".

"Wanna fight, prick?".

"Come at me, dumbass".

"QUIET! For goodness sake, we are literally mid battle right now".

"Oh, yeah, forgot about them for a second".

"Kinda did too".

"Anyways, do you have any objections to my plan?".

"Not really. I didn't quite catch the reasoning as to why it happens, but I trust you"

"Yeah, at the very least we buy some time, so we don't have much to lose. Still a little bummed that I am basically support this time, though".

"It's necessary, Gray".

"Yeah. Still a drag, though", he moans, before smiling to his teammates.

Erza giggles and Natsu grins back.

"Ok, so we'll start it when I count to three".

"Sure".

"I'm all fired up!".

Erza smiles at this.

"One".

Gray gets in position and starts to concentrate his magic on his hand.

"Two".

Natsu starts to concentrate on his magic as well, although he remains in the same spot.

"Three".

The Titania then runs towards the soldiers coming their way, almost running into them before jumping over the main forces and arriving behind them.

She them requips into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, summoning rope darts in her hands.

Fluidly, she hits all of the soldiers and throws them into the main brigade, ever careful to not break any pieces of them.

After that, the scarlet haired mage hooks and throws every soldier in the middle, sow forming a huge pile of them in one place.

"Now, Gray!".

"Got it!".

The ice mage then released all the power he had stored for this move.

"Ice make: Fuyu".

From his hand, a wind passed by and enveloped the area with all the soldiers, leaving the area much colder.

"Want me to power up the cold?".

"Yes, make them shiver".

Gray smiles.

"You got it".

The gentle wind then started blowing harder, so much that it started to shadow the group inside it.

"A little bit more?".

"Yes, but pay attention and don't diminish visibility. We can't miss our window".

"Gotcha".

The wind then became harder to breath. Even outside the outdoors cage in which the brigade was, Erza was starting to breath a little more forcedly.

Then the window appeared.

Sparks started to fly in the cold, and the soldiers started to adapt.

"Wait for it...".

The electricity started to dance wildly in the space.

"A bit more...".

And now a huge lightning went upwards, signalling the end of the man made winter.

"Now, Natsu! Smoke them!".

"With pleasure!".

Natsu jumped, all the heat accumulated in him distorting the air around.

At the top of his rise, he looked towards the soldiers.

"Lighting fire dragon mode: Secret art...".

As if using his arms to canalize all the heat coursing through him, he aimed at the brigade.

"Upheaval!".

And then Hell descended in the form of flames and lightning far more vicious than of those the soldiers were emmiting.

The flames scorched through it all, and the lightning broke the bodies that didn't immediately bow to the heat.

In the place an army not three minutes ago there stand, now there was only melted crystals along with scorched rocks and ash.

"Nice!".

"I know, right? Didn't think it would work so well".

"You can say that again".

"So Erza, why did you get popDreamool the air?".

"In heat, air particles expand. This expansion means more interaction between molecules, which generate heat through these collisions and then we get an even bigger and hotter boom if the space was cooled and had been suddenly heated".

"Which you aligned with the fact that they were heating up to up the temperature even more".

"Thus reaching and probably passing the melting point of those things".

"Yup".

"Well, you don't get to be a S-Class rank mage for nothing, now do you? You're really smart, Erza".

"Yeah, that was some genius stuff there. You're amazing, Erza!"

The mage just blushed. It really was beginning to feel like blushing was becoming a routine thing for her with how many times it has happened in the last few days.

"A-anyways, we should go get Lucy now!".

"Yeah, I have to get back at Luce for tricking me".

"Get in line".

"I'm her partner, I should talk to her first!".

"I have unfinished business with her, Natsu, I'm talking with her first".

"Maybe next time don't tie with her then...", he whispered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?".

"NOTHING! I HAVE SAID NOTHING!".

Erza, glaring murderously at Natsu, just nods slightly and walks off.

"Man, Natsu, you have a death wish or something?", Gray says, elbowing Natsu's rib.

"It just slipped, I didn't mean to say it!".

"Well, better shut up, if she goes berserk we don't have a blonde summoner to stop her from destroying you".

Natsu only mutely did a thumbs up to respond.

"Hey, you two, you see that?", Erza says.

Both mages look at where she was pointing, seeing another fleet of soldiers coming.

"Great, more of those".

"Ready to do this again?".

"Yeah, they didn't even make me break a sweat yet".

"All right, when I count to three we will...", was all Erza said before a wall of pure magic trapped the fleet.

"I TOLD YOU SOME OF THEM HAD RAN AWAY", a masculine voice yelled.

"Yeah, sure, whatever", another voice, more feminine, responded.

"Told you my nose is working perfectly".

"My mistake".

"And you were all judgy and stuff".

"OKAY, I already said I was sorry, let's just see if anyone else escaped".

They see the damage from the battle that just occurred.

"Now, this is just a supposition, I may be dead wrong", the girl starts, before pointing towards the mages from Magnolia, "but my guess is that those guys beat the army around here".

"Thank you, detective, I hadn't quite connected the dots till you said it. Bravo", a man comments. In his shoulder stood an Exceed wearing a fanny pack.

"Oh, so we're being sarcastic now, huh?".

"Not at all. I wouldn't DREAM of being sarcastic with you".

"Good".

"Idiot", he whispers.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT PUNK? ILL SCHOOL YOU RIGHT HERE AND...".

"HEY!", Erza interrupted, "who are you?".

All three of them just grin to the mage, the girls hand still around the man's throat.

"Why, Titania, we are none other than members of the King's Sword guild!", she says, getting her hands away from the neck of her friend.

Silence ensues.

"You could at least act a little more surprised", she says.

But then, Natsu made the favor to say what was on the trio's mind.

"You're who now?".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Crap!", Lucy said while jumping to the side, narrowly avoiding a high kick.

"Now, I don't remember ever being with someone with so crass and vulgar language before. I'm disappointed".

"Yeah, I don't really give a shit", she said while doing a sweeping kick, easily avoided by Safira.

"Such anger, it doesn't suit someone so cute".

Lucy just ignored and attempted a jab, caught by Safira.

"You really should be a little collected, look at this disgrace you call a jab. This was amateur stuff. The Lucy I remember was better than this".

Lucy then attempted a push kick, but Safira Just pushed the hand she was holding to the side, making Lucy lose her equilibrium for a second, enough to cleanly dodge the blow. After that, the blonde attempted a roundhouse kick, but again missed the attack.

"Where's the drive you always have? Where's all that delightful rage you always bring along? Forgot them at home?".

Lucy attempts another high kick, that Safira blocks with her forearm.

"You're gonna need way more than this if you want to hit me", she said while kicking Lucy in the stomach, making her fly back.

"This really is boring me. I thought you were better than this. Where's all those spirits you keep with you, maybe they can entertain me".

Lucy gets up.

"I won't need their help, I can deal with this alone".

"You sure? I mean, you never even touched me yet".

"I'm just getting started".

"I truly hope so. This is being, so far, an astounding waste of my time".

Lucy attempts another push kick, again easily dodged.

"Come on, are you really even trying?".

Another kick, another dodge by Safira.

"Here, let me help you", she said while putting her left hand over her eyes, "maybe this can give you some advantage".

Lucy grits her teeth and unleashes a barrage of strikes.

Safira danced along the strikes, dodging, parrying, blocking and countering everything Lucy threw at her.

"Would it help if I didn't use my other hand as well?".

"Quiet".

"Just saying, this could move a lot faster if you just accepted my help", the woman then smiled, "not that that's your plan, though".

Lucy stiffened for a second.

"Come on, did you really think I was buying this awful excuse of an acting".

"I still remember our last fight, Lucy. You weren't much of a hassle then, but you were definitely better than this. Did you really think I wouldn't notice that you were fighting badly on purpose?".

"You're probably waiting for me to stop trying to dodge to fight seriously and connect a few nice strikes, huh. Well, I can't actually fault you, it does seem like something I would do...", she starts, before once again smiling deviously, "but I'm not so stupid to fall for such a simple ploy".

Lucy makes a fist with her hands.

"Well, cat's out of the bag, huh?", she started, sounding really collected, "but it did almost work".

"That it did, now maybe you...", was all she said before Lucy sucker punched her in the stomach.

Safira coughs saliva from the hit.

Enjoying the split second she gained from Safira's shock, Lucy slips behind her and kicks the back of her knees ferociously, leaving her in the air for a second before raising the same leg and arching it downwards, brutally caving her heel into Safira's stomach again, breaking the ground under them and raising a cloud of dust.

Well, she thought she hit Safira's stomach, until she saw Safira's hand holding her foot.

Jumping back to get some space, she noticed that her foot was bleeding.

'Shit, I was too slow'.

"Looks like I underestimated you, Lucy", the woman said, raising herself from the ground and dusting herself off, "you did pack quite a bit of force there".

Lucy advances immediately.

'I can't afford to give her any room. I have to damage her as much as I can now'.

Lucy then punches her in the face with all the strength and with all momentum she got from the dash.

Safira doesn't even budge. She merely twists her face to look at Lucy.

"Cute. My turn now", she says before grabbing her hand, twisting it and throwing her away.

Lucy rolls with the throw, immediately getting up and glaring at the woman in blue.

What she sees makes her gulp.

The woman's hand is blue, but her cheek, where Lucy hit her, is red.

"Beautiful, isn't it? Crystals have a property called phleocroism, which makes it seem like different colors depending on the angle you see them, although I can change the colors freely. Such radiance and beauty couldn't be with anyone better than me, could it?".

"But I think it's way past the time I finished this", Safira stated, taking off her cloak.

Her body was unnaturally white, almost translucent. Wearing dark blue pants and a white tank top, her arms were now showing her natural physiology.

Blue crystals seemed to grow off of her, although very tamely. Her neck had only streaks of crystals who resembled veins.

"Let's get serious", she said, and the mood took a brusque twist.

Now, maybe because of the phleocroism, the color of all the crystals started to become red.

And not because of the phleocroism, the crystals got bigger and sharper.

In front of the blonde mage, stood a completely terrifying and powerful enemy, who still wore her devious smile.

Lucy just uttered one word.

"Crap".


	11. Chapter 11

**SUP!**

 **FOLLOWER HERE!**

 **Been a while, hasn't it? Everyone good? Hope so!**

 **So, today is the end of Safira's arc. I had lots of trouble writing this, none of the ways I was trying seemed right, but I think I finally made it work.**

 **This isn't my biggest chapter yet, but it surely was the one I worked most on.**

 **I hope you like it, and if you want to, please leave your thoughts on it. I'd really appreciate it.**

 **Oh, and I put a little Avengers easter egg on this story. CAN YOU FIND IT?**

 **(You probably will, just trying to put a little suspense before the story).**

 **...**

 **Well, it's time we get started.**

 **AVANTI!**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"So", started Mel, "you guys okay?".

"Yeah, thanks. If you don't mind me asking, who are you?", Erza asks.

"My name is Mel, and that ogre over there is Viktor, but you can call him Vik".

"I didn't agree to that", Vik murmurs.

"Too bad, I already allowed it", she says, sticking out her tongue.

"And this little guy here is Ed", Vik says, pointing towards the Exceed.

"Hey there!".

"It's nice to meet you. We're mages from the Fairy Tail guild. My name is...".

"Erza. And those three are Natsu, Gray and Happy, right?".

Vik looks at them confused.

"What's up, Vik?", Happy asks.

"It's just...I thought there was another one on you group. Wendy, I think her name was", he says, "well, guess I'm just mistaken. Ain't no way you would forget her, right?".

Vik gives a small laugh before being elbowed on the ribs by Mel.

She points at them and Vik stops laughing immediately.

The quartet is as pale as a ghost.

'Oh no', they thought.

They. Forgot. Wendy.

 **Back at Magnolia**

In a dusty corner of the Fairy Tail guild, a young bluenette was being consoled by Romeo.

"Why didn't they take me?", she said, sadness almost dripping from her words.

"They were just with a lot on their minds, Wendy".

"SO I'M NOT ON THEIR MINDS?".

"That's not what I meant...".

"AM I THAT WEAK? AM I SO DISSATISFACTORY TO THEM?".

"No, you are more than enough and...".

"IF I WAS, THEN THEY WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT! I'M A DISGRACE!".

"No, you are not! You're perfect and...".

"I AM NOT PERFECT, QUIT LYING TO ME!".

"Wen...".

"ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT, YOU PUNK? CAUSE I'M GONNA GIVE YOU ONE!".

"No, I'm not looking for a fight!".

"SURE SEEMS LIKE IT. YOU KEEP PUTTING ME DOWN!".

"I'm only trying to help!".

"OH, SO NOW I NEED HELP, IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING?".

"NO, DAMMIT, LISTEN TO ME!".

"...".

"Uhh, Wendy?".

"Why are you yelling at me?", she says, eyes threatening to fill with tears.

"Oh, no no no, I didn't mean to yell at you", he says, sweat dripping profusely off of him.

"I mean, it's really harsh when you just yell like that to my face".

"I'm so sorry, that...".

"I just...I don't know, I thought we were having a nice little chat and...and then you just explode like that".

"It wasn't my intention...".

"Was it something I said?".

"Well, I mean...I did try to talk but you were kind of screaming at me. Really gently screaming, of course, but, well, still screaming".

"I thought my voice was pretty leveled".

"Well, it wasn't leveled when you were yelling", Romeo whispered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?".

"No-nothing, w-what do you mean?", Romeo said, sweating bullets.

"I'M A DRAGON SLAYER, I HEARD WHAT YOU WERE WHISPERING".

"No no no no, I didn't say anything!".

"SO NOW I'M A LIER AS WELL?".

"I didn't say that!".

"Ooooohhhh, I see. I'm not JUST a lier, I'm now making things up!".

"Wendy, come on!".

"No, it's fine. I'm sure you don't want to keep talking to such a lowly person".

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I was just trying to cheer you up because they forgot you!".

"...".

"See? Are you...calmer now?".

"...me".

"Sorry, I didn't catch that".

"THEY FORGOT ME!", Wendy cried as she bolted out of the guild.

"God dammit", Romeo said, running after her.

At the bar, a few members had spectated the little show.

"Wow, Wendy sure is emotional", Wakaba noted.

"Puberty can be pretty harsh, Wakaba", Macao said.

"Hey, Macao", Cana called out, "don't you think you should teach your kid how to properly deal with people?".

"Can't".

"Why?".

"Who do you think screwed little Romeo up in the first place?", Wakaba answered for him, grinning.

"...shut up", was all the fire mage could say.

Mira just observed all this and thought to herself:

'Team Natsu better bring back a damn good present to her'.

And she resumed washing the dishes.

 **Back at the quartet**

"We...are so dead", Natsu said.

"So very, very dead", Gray agreed.

Erza just gulped.

They were gonna have to either find the best damn present ever or Grandeeny.

Things just got difficult.

They stayed contemplating their upcoming demise at the hands of the hormonal dragon slayer until Gray spoke again.

"Wait, you know us?".

"Yeah, you're friends with Lucy, right?".

"We sure are! We love that weirdo!", said Happy.

"We too! We love our Luder!".

"Luder?", Erza asked.

"Just call her that, she'll know what it means", Mel answered, smiling mischievously.

"Fine, I guess".

"But then that must mean you are from Fortuna, huh?".

"Yep".

"Born and raised".

"So you're the members of her guild. King's...Shield?".

"King's Sword. And yes, we are some of the members".

"Cool! You guys must have lots of stories together".

"We sure do".

"Tell them about the time Lucy rollerbladed!", Ed nudged Mel.

"I'll forever cherish that happening", Vik grinned.

"What happened?", Natsu asked, curious.

"Well, you see...".

"As much as I'd like to hear this story", Erza started, "Lucy is still somewhere fighting that blue woman. We should go and find her".

"Yeah, that would be nice".

"After all...".

"We do need to bring her back to the guild", Vik and Natsu said at the same time.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Lucyyyy, where are you?".

"Shit", the blonde said under her breath.

Since Safira started taking the fight seriously, Lucy had been pushed back severely, and started trying to sneak around the debris and the buildings around to get the upper hand.

Unfortunately...

"Oh, there you are!", said the blue mage, creating a pillar of sapphires that wrecked Lucy's hiding place.

"Gahh!", the blonde screamed, having received a nasty gash on her left arm.

"My oh my, don't you get tired, Lucy? I mean, you're hard to kill, I'll give you that, but still, you have given me no threatening wounds. Did you really come here to face me without any sort of plan?".

"Dear God, don't you ever shut up?!".

"You know me, Lucy", Safira said, resuming her chase, "I just can't stop myself".

Another pillar appear, but this one Lucy dodges.

'Dammit, I still don't have a clear shot. At this rate I'll have to resort to that...'.

"FOUND YA!".

 **At another place**

In a place rather far from the battle, Loke and a few other spirits were holding down Safira's forces.

"PUSH ON! They can't reach the neighboring villages!", the lion roared.

Loke was sweating profusely, his movements a bit slower.

'Damn, Lucy will be on her own for more than I anticipated. Please, King, don't let her do anything stupid'.

 **Back at Lucy**

'Loke's gonna be so pissed'.

And then she resumes to running.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The Fairy group and the Fortuna duo look at each other for a second and laugh.

"Wow, talk about coincidence", Vik says.

"Sure is", Natsu agrees.

They take a moment to gain their breath.

Natsu talks after a while.

"Sorry dude, but Luce's coming with us".

"Actually, man, she's coming with us. We have an important situation in Fortuna and we need her help, so...".

"Well, too bad. She's coming home".

"Oh, she's coming home, all right. With us".

"I don't think you understand what's happening here, Vik", said Gray, "we said Lucy is coming to Magnolia".

"Shut up, you stripping weirdo! Lucy's coming to Fortuna with us!", said Ed.

"No she is not!", said Happy.

"Yes she is!".

"No she is not, you...you...cat that hates fish!".

"I do actually hate fish, so I don't understand the jab".

"YOU WHAT? HOW CAN YOU HATE FISH?".

"HOW CAN YOU LIKE IT?".

"IT'S SO GOOD!".

"IT'S SO BAD!".

"...".

"...".

"Natsu", Happy says, glaring at Ed.

"Vik", Ed says, glaring just as much at Happy

"Yeah?", they both said, staring each other down.

"I don't think I can be friends with that cat", they say at the same time.

"Anyways, we are getting Lucy back", said Erza.

"Slow down there, Titania. We aren't about to let that happen".

"And pray tell, how will you stop us".

"Well, to be honest you three are already trapped".

"Huh?".

"Try and take a few steps forward".

Erza did, but was blocked by an invisible wall before taking the third step.

'Oh come on, not this again', she grinded her teeth.

"You are in my own little solitaire, now", Mel said, smiling.

"You have no idea who you're messing with", Vik said smiling from the corner of his mouth.

Inside the trapped space, the trio glared at them.

"You know what, Happy?", Natsu said, fuming.

"What?".

"I don't think I can be friends with them either".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Really, hasn't this been boring enough? I came here expecting a fight and all I get is running? Where's the thrill you've given me time and time again?".

No one answers.

"You do know that I have full knowledge of your position, right?".

Again, no answer.

Safira sighs.

"Fine, let's do this the hard way".

Another pillar rises.

"Gahhh!", Lucy shrieks, being thrown into Safira's line of sight.

"I'd do some evil villanesque speach, but this has dragged on for far longer than I would've liked", Safira said, and with the flick of a wrist, a blue pillar ascended from the ground, catapulting the blonde from her hiding space.

In order to soften the fall, Lucy gets her whip from her backpack and uses it on whatever structures she finds, swinging in the opposite direction of Safira.

She doesn't get very far, but at least she didn't get hurt too badly at the landing. Also, she opened a nice distance...

"Oh, hey Blondie!".

It's what she thought.

"I've got to say, using my crystals as a mean of transportation is amazing. I get where I want, when I want and I don't even have to pay for it! All that's left are a couple cupholders", she laughs to herself.

"Don't you get tired of talking?".

"How could I? My voice is too beautiful. It'd be a sin to deprive the world from it".

"No, it'd be a blessing to deprive all of us from hearing you".

"Cheeky, aren't you", Safira giggles, before looking maliciously at Lucy, "I wonder how much sarcasm will be left in you once I'm done".

Lucy tenses.

'Why is she just standing there? What is her plan?'.

"I don't think you can kill me by just standing still".

"I beg to differ".

"How so?".

"Well, Lucy, this isn't our first rodeo, you know how many tricks I have up my sleeve", Safira says, "I just love pulling the carpet from under you".

And when Safira smiles, Lucy figures it out, albeit too late.

Thin, long crystals rapidly shoot up from the ground, going through Lucy's feet and calfs.

"GAAAH!".

"Oh, pardon me, I think I used the wrong expression just now. Well, anyways", Safira grins, "I think I got my point _across_ ".

"This won't stop me".

"No, of course not, that was never the plan. That wall over there is gonna stop you", the mage points to a place behind Lucy, where there's a lone blue wall in the middle of the debris.

And just before Lucy could turn to see the wall, Safira punched her.

But it wasn't just any punch.

She had reinforced her fist with an extra crystal layer, and let loose a strike that flew the blonde perfectly against the wall, cracking it a bit.

Lucy could only spit blood and gasp for air.

"But wait, there's more!"

The crystal enveloped Lucy's arms and legs, which still had pieces of blue cystal through them, restraining her.

"And now, the Grand Finale!"

A massive mass of crystals started to ascend from the ground and went towards the blonde, who could only watch in horror as the wave came towards her.

'Is there nothing I can do?', she screams in her head, expecting someone to give her an answer.

Unfortunately for the summoner, she gets one.

'Oh, there is one thing', a voice in Lucy's mind answered her own question, 'but you won't like it'.

'I'm not freeing you!'.

'Yeah, stick to your moral code. It's very honorable. It's gonna get you killed, though'.

'There has to be some other way'.

'I'm all ears, but you better speak quick. That pointy thing is coming in hot and not even you will survive that'.

'...'.

'Oh no, please, take your time. It's only our lives we're talking about here, no biggie'.

'Fine', Lucy gives, 'but I'll only give 40% control, I will continue as the dominant one'.

'I love when you get all bossy'.

'Just shut up and do it'.

'As you wish'.

And then the attack hit.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Well, that was anticlimactic", Safira says to herself, yawning, "I was hoping for some screaming at least. Oh well, off I go then".

She takes two steps to realize something isn't right, sharply turning back.

Nothing out of the ordinary there, except that the blonde is not pressed between two crystals.

"Did she go underground?".

"Not quite", a voice answers her.

Safira tries to jump back, but Lucy is faster and punches a hole through her midsection.

"But how did you...".

"I had some help", she says, and Safira finally looks at Lucy.

Her hair is darker, but still primarily blonde. Her eyes seemed to have darkened as well.

All in all, Safira was in a state of shock.

Lucy takes her arm of the mage and kicks off her legs, making her fall.

"You shouldn't be able to move at all, how's this possible? What about your wounds?".

"Wounds?", she starts, getting closer to Safira.

Safira can't believe her eyes.

"What wounds?", Lucy says.

All her gashes, her scratches, the holes the crystals tore open in her body...none of it was there.

"But how...?".

"You're not the only one who can put herself together", she says, kicking Safira away.

A pillar is thrown at Lucy's direction, but is easily dodged.

"Now, now, you shouldn't throw your toys away like that".

"How can this be? What are you, spirit mage?".

"What am I, you ask?".

Lucy gets closer.

"I'm the one who's gonna stop you, once and for all".

"TRY IT THEN!".

Pillars of different colors start coming out of the ground and towards all directions.

A barrage of crystals floods the nearby area, destroying all in it's path.

"Try...and survive...that", whispers Safira, out of breath.

"Wow, that was really cool", a voice above the mage says, "it wasn't effective at all and it honestly was kind of repetitive on the colors part, but hey, it was really cool nonetheless".

Safira looks up to see the spirit mage, but there's no sign of her.

"You really have no idea how fucked up you are now, do you?".

Safira punches the spot from where the voice came, but comes up empty again.

"Okay, now that was just rude, trying to punch me like that", Lucy says, punching through Safira's right cheek.

"Allow me to show you some real power".

Safira doesn't have time to do anything.

"Jupiter".

And the field is covered in lightning.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Safira is quick to open her eyes again.

All around her, all she sees are the molten remains of her crystals and charred buildings.

She starts to get up.

She gets kicked away.

"I'm impressed! You survived a point blank Jupiter spell. Not many people have done it. Bravo, miss psycho".

"How can there be so much energy still inside you?".

"Well, there's a very nice and fine explanation for that".

"Which is?".

"Not for you to know. Now, be a dame and die peacefully: Jupiter", she strikes again, now in the form of a punch.

Safira flies back.

Somehow Lucy is there already.

"Jupiter".

She gets flown to a different direction.

Lucy gets there first again.

This time, she just grabs Safira's face.

"Now let's see how long it takes for you to pass out", Lucy tightens her hold, cracking the enemy's head a bit, "Jupiter".

The current of electricity starts again, and this time Safira screams from the start.

'Okay, but watch out for her. We only want to take her out', the rational part of Lucy speaks up on her mind.

'I am taking her out. Permanently', the other part answers.

'That's not what we agreed!'.

'Oh come on, it's safer to just kill her now'.

'As if you'd like to kill her for safety reasons'.

' _Touché_ on that, but come on, don't you agree that a part of you feels that this is the right way?'.

'...no, I don't'.

'Come on, honey, I'm a part of you, I know all your secrets as well. And I can feel that a part of us thinks I'm right'.

'I know you're enjoying having her life at the palm your hands'.

'I know you're enjoying torturing her too'.

'And I also one more thing'.

'...which is?'.

'I know you're actually considering it'.

Lucy's hand were almost impossibly tight around the mage, and the attack was still as powerful as ever.

It all could end right here.

So easy.

So liberating.

But then a thought came to Lucy.

'But if we kill her...'.

'We're not unlike killers, bla bla bla, sure, I get it. But this is hardly our first kill, blondie'.

'Not that. If we kill her...what about Joy?'.

'Oh, forgot about that annoying detail. Well, guess she's going down too'.

And just like that the spell was broken.

Lucy threw Safira away and fell on her knees.

'I knew it! I shouldn't have given you control!'.

'I saved you'.

'But you were gonna kill Joy'.

'She's bound to die today, so what if I wanted to speed it up?'.

'Shit, I almost gave in this time'.

'Yes, and this is just the first fight. Just imagine how much fun there still is there for us'.

'I swear, I will get you out of my head'.

'And I swear I will take control of yours', the voice laughs, 'may the best one win'.

And just like that, all evidence of the voice ever being there, physically or mentally, evaporated.

Lucy tried to get up, only to throw up blood and fall back.

Hyperventilating, sight all blurry and also with her body hurting all over, Lucy only wanted to pass out then and there.

But someone else had a different idea.

A pillar of crystals rammed into Lucy's ribcage, throwing her to the side.

"Now, this is what's going through my head", Safira said, summoning a crystal under Lucy that immediately trapped the blonde by her arms, legs and hip.

The crystal slowly grew in a way that Lucy was now in a standing position.

"I have to kill you, but I'm not sure how. Hanging or burning isn't my style. Not really into smashing your head too, it's way too much gore", she said as she walked closer to the blonde. They were a bit distant from each other, but no as much as Lucy would've liked.

The blonde was frantically trying to free helself from her restraints, but the crystal didn't budge.

Lucy was trying with everything she had, and at seeing her continued efforts, Safira made sure to make another restraint around her neck.

"Stay still dear, I'm trying to make an important decision here. I must say, you really have NO MANNERS whatsoever, do you?".

Lucy can only growl at the mage.

"Okay, I'm bored now", she says, summoning a trident from the ground, "remember this as your last memory, Lucy".

Safira takes aim.

"Remember my win", she says, throwing the spear at the downed mage.

Time slowed down.

It is important to say that Lucy had her fair share of the _seeing your life pass right before your eyes_ phenomenon.

But as she had learned, it never got any easier.

Sure, you start to acquire a certain resistance to the crippling fear that takes you, but you never get immune to it.

Lucy faced it head on. If it was to end it all today, well, she supposed she overall had a nice life.

She wouldn't prolong this game any longer.

And if she could rob Safira of the joy of thinking she was in control one last time, well, it was enough to put a final smile on her face.

So the trident came and Lucy merely stared down Safira with a small smile, content in winning this battle on the war she lost.

Time started to move normally again.

The sound of the weapon cutting the wind was getting closer.

She waits.

Safira smiles.

And as it gets closer...

A golden light flashes.

Lucy closes her eyes against the sudden radiance.

A wind breezes by her face.

But no trident.

She opens her eyes.

Standing in front of her was the lion spirit.

His suit had seen better days, it's poor state probably caused by the fight he just got back from.

Left hand outstretched clutching the object that was meant to kill Lucy and with his right hand in his pocket, Lucy knew at that moment he had seized the opportunity to make a cool entrance pose.

She grins weakly at that.

"So...I take it that you might need a little hand here?", he says, turning his neck a bit.

"Nah, I got it", she says.

"Sure you do", he laughs, "looks like we finished just in time, huh?".

Lucy smiles.

"You sure did".

"Rest up a bit, Lucy, you deserve it. Phoenix, take her off that thing and care for her", he says, and a spirit immediately appears by the blonde's side.

Loke then looks at Safira, and his playful demeanor vanishes.

In it's place, a cold, predatorial look takes over.

A look that befits a lion.

"You shouldn't have hurt Lucy, Safira".

"I'm not scared of you, spirit".

And one after one, some of Lucy's zodiac spirits showed, making a barrier between their owner and her enemy.

Taurus, Saggitarius, Capricorn, Scorpio and Gemini.

'The others should be at the spirit world healing right now', Lucy rationalizes.

Each and every one of them wearing the same predatorial look, as if this was a contest to see who gets to break the enemy first.

"Are you scared now?", Loke grins.

Safira glared harder.

"No".

The lion crushes the weapon in his hand.

"Then we're about to give you one hell of a reason to be".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Lucy, are you alright?", Phoenix asks, while carefully melting the restraints that hold her owner.

"I'll live", she answers, now freed.

"Look, we are all exhausted from our battle, so we won't last long here. I fear that they won't be able to knock her out, even if Leo does not agree".

It was true, her spirits were tired.

Taurus wasn't as strong, Capricorn wasn't as fast and Saggitarius was shooting down her attacks with his arrows on a much slower pace than normal.

Loke put up a good front but the truth was evident.

Lucy needed to intervene.

"It's okay, you can leave that to me. I got enough in me for two more spells".

'And that's all I need'.

"Are you sure it will be enough?".

"Yes, it will. Trust me".

Phoenix smiles.

"Always".

Lucy smiles and runs to Loke.

"Loke!".

"Kinda busy now, Lucy!".

"We're using right now!".

"Are you sure?".

"Trust me!".

He smiles.

"EVERYONE, YOU HEARD THE LADY! WE'RE USING _THE BOOT_!".

Every spirit then jumps to a distance from their opponent.

Safira looks uneasily at her surroundings, confused on what's going on.

"READY?", Lucy yells.

"Aye, sir!", they answer.

"THEN FIRE AWAY!".

Scorpio and Taurus went first.

The scorpion spirit took the lead, summoning his sand in a way that made a vortex above him.

"Take this!".

The sand then engulfed Safira.

The mage couldn't see a thing. Sand had taken hold of everything around her.

Additionally, the sand was damaging her more than expected.

'The sand is infused with spirit magic, huh. They keep getting more and more annoying'.

Normally, sand wouldn't be much against crystals. But infuse them with magic and that scenario changes.

Still, it was hardly enough.

"This cannot possibly be all that is to your attack, right?", she taunts.

"Right", a grave voice answers.

And then something broke a piece of her arm.

'The bull! He was running with the scorpion', Safira clenches her fists, 'dammit, I got careless'.

Another slam on her leg.

Safira falls to her knees.

"You're really pissing me off, you dirty sp-GAHH!", she was interrupted by a hit on her face that shattered her left cheek.

"YOU FUCKING BULL!", she screams while trying to get up.

But her leg doesn't obey her.

She then realizes.

Her leg is covered in sand.

They took advantage of the fact she couldn't see, got a few hits in and immobilized her leg.

She was also pretty sure her arm and part of her face were covered too.

"FIGHT ME LIKE A REAL BULL! COME HEAD ON!".

She didn't expect an answer.

She REALLY didn't expect a voice that was not the bull's one to answer.

"I'm not Taurus, miss, I'm Capricorn", he says, breaking a piece of Safira's hip with a kick, "but he's gonna be here shortly".

A hit from the back cracks a big part of Safira's lower back.

"Really shortly".

"SHIT!", she screams.

They kept attacking.

Leg. Shoulder. Neck.

The massacre wouldn't stop.

Safira's body wasn't regenerating fast enough.

And the sand that had by now spread through all her body was limiting all her movements.

She was a sitting duck.

She had to do something now.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!", she yelled as she conjured pillars of crystals from her feet.

She was baffled by how little it extended.

Against Lucy, she made a tidal wave of it before her spirit locked her magic.

Was she that tired?

No, that wasn't all there was to it.

The sand disperses. She finally can see.

She doesn't see the ground.

'They took me out of the ground and hit me to make sure I didn't realized it'.

So now she's in mid air. The sand has dispersed. The goat is sent flying.

But wait.

'Where's the...'.

She couldn't finish her train of thought as a massive arm shoots her towards the ground, breaking through the crystals she had made.

Safira can't think, she doesn't get the time.

There's only time for her to feel fear.

The ground gets close ridiculously fast.

But she doesn't hit the ground.

Taurus is, along with Saggitarius, a spirit that's known to wield a weapon.

An axe. That was firmly put in the ground.

Safira hit it was plunged even further down.

The blades firmly caving into her, her back cracked even more and the joints in her arms were barely in their place from the momentum.

She wants to scream in agony.

But she remembers one terrifying fact.

There are still three spirits left.

She looks towards the blonde, scared.

She is walking in her direction, the archer spirit by her side.

But not the rest.

She blinks. The lion appears before her, hand golden with power.

A voice from behind her says something.

She can't quite understand it. She doesn't even know how she's conscious right now.

"...eady, Gemini?", the voice behind her says.

'Oh', she thinks, 'I got it now'.

"Ready!".

'They transformed into the lion, huh'.

"Then throw all you have into it!".

'That's clever'.

"Got it!".

'I should probably do something now...', she thinks.

But she can't move.

"Now!".

Not that she had the time.

The axe disappears.

She falls a bit in the air.

"REGULUS IMPACT!"

And so two equally powerful magics hit her.

A pillar of energy goes up.

A field of golden magic starts to destroy the field.

The pressure is ridiculous.

Safira can barely register that there's any feeling other than agony now.

She went from being in a dark hole to a sun in a matter of seconds.

She screams.

But she herself can't register it.

It finally stops.

She falls down to the ground.

She tries looking at her body.

It was cracked. All of it.

Lots of missing pieces that she had no idea if fell off or were vaporised.

She tries to remember.

She doesn't have the time.

Arrows pierce her arms and calfs, pining her in place.

'So he was just a bodyguard, huh? Maybe he was there to be some help for the spirits while we were elevated'.

It was a sound plan.

But it makes Safira mad.

All her resignated calm turns into anger.

'So I'm not worthy of her using her full force?', she thinks, grinding her teeth.

'I am Safira! I am absolute!'.

Her body slowly starts to show signs of regeneration.

'I am the strongest mage there is!'.

Her whole body turns red.

"YOU THINK THIS IS ENOUGH TO STOP ME?", she screams.

"Not really, no", Lucy answers, calmly.

The calmness in her voice unnerves the now-red mage, who looks at the blonde shakily.

What she sees makes her eyes go wide.

Lucy, shining, is looking down at her. Her hair billowing, her torn clothes swaying and the bandages she had on her body before seem to float.

She's ethereal.

But her eyes are a different story. If every part of her looks like an angel, her eyes defy that.

Her eyes are focused. Judging. Just as predatorial as Loke's eyes were.

When she saw Lucy's eyes, she knew.

This battle was over.

"I know this is overkill, but...", Lucy started, "I can't have you putting a fight for what I'm gonna do".

Safira couldn't speak. It was like looking at a goddess.

She felt crippling pressure. It took all she had to not stand and then kneel.

Not that she could stand.

But it didn't matter.

She knew it.

'I lost'.

 **"Oh 88 constellations of the sky, shine!"** , Lucy chanted.

A flash blinded Safira.

When she opened her eyes, the scenario had changed.

All she saw was Lucy and what appeared to be planets around her, everything else was white.

A gasp escaped her mouth.

"So beautiful...".

Safira coveted beauty.

She wanted to live in this moment, in this place.

Alas...

 **"Urano Metria!"**.

It was not to be.

Planets, stars, the whole cosmos seemed to be hitting and breaking Safira from every angle.

The pain was excruciating and it kept getting worse.

She spiralled and twisted and turned as the assault continued.

Impacts, explosions, all of those were bombarding the mage.

She couldn't even breathe.

All she could do was appreciate the horrible spectacle.

But as fast as it came, it went.

The planets seemed to disappear.

The stars went back to their original places in the sky.

And she started falling.

'At some time, I must have been thrown upwards...again', she thought.

Too numb to feel anything at this point, the fall only worked to make her completely aware of how damaged she was.

'I can't move at all, I can't feel anything and I also think I saw my leg go to a different direction than me. Guess a two week nap won't heal me this time'.

But just as she had accepted her fate and welcomed the fact that it was all gonna end in a minute, a silhouette appeared on her line of sight.

'Oh, come on'.

"Now", Lucy said, breathlessly and pained, "it's time...for...the grand finale".

And Safira could only utter one word.

"Shit".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lucy did it.

Safira was down. Her body, broken and multicolored.

She was going to expire any second now.

But Lucy would not let that happen.

Fist brightly shining in the purest white light, the summoner limped towards the downed mage.

Blood dripped from her. Her feet dragged. One of her eyes was completely swollen.

She may have seemed like a goddess a few moments ago in Safira's eyes, but now she was completely mortal again.

"What you doing there, blondie?", Safira asked, a bit frightened.

"You know, a few years ago, the Spirit King said he owed me because of a...mistake he made. I of course said there was no need for any recompensation, but he was adamant", she starts talking, her hair shadowing her face.

"He then said I could choose any secret or forbidden magic from all of the Spirit World's library. I didn't even know where to start, so I asked him for some time to think. Then, you showed up".

"Huh?", Safira asks, sincerely confused.

"You don't remember? We fought, and you completely wrecked me. And then, you told me something I didn't forget".

Safira was just eyeing Lucy at this point. Her glare was as cutting as her crystals, but that was all she could do at that moment: observe the mage who bested her.

"You said that 'she's still here inside', that 'the girl was seeing everything'. In other words, you confirmed me that Joy is still there, somewhere".

Safira laughs.

"I lied, you idiotic bitch. You should see how fun it is to toy with your emotions".

Lucy's fist tighten. The light shines even more.

Blood continues to drip.

"See, I don't believe it. You did that same thing today, didn't you? The whole 'aren't we friends' thing you said when I arrived at your camp? Yeah, I payed attention".

Safira's smile falter.

"So I was able to think of something. It's a spell that's pretty unconventional, but it was exactly what I needed. Would you like to know what it is?".

Safira's glare got even sharper.

"It's a spell that connects my soul to another person's soul. It's only for a few minutes, but that's more than I need".

"Still, it won't bring her back", Safira spat.

"No, but it will give her the chance to say her last words".

 **"Royal Spirit Magic: Samsara"** , the blonde chants.

Lucy rams her fist into the downed foe's chest, who gasps from the impact.

A white light envelops them.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lucy opens her eyes slowly.

Sunlight shines violently on her.

As she uses her arm to block it, she notices that all her injuries didn't come along with her.

'Small blessings, I guess'.

She then took the view around her in.

It was a small camp. Crops were seen and also a very modest house.

"Your village, huh?", Lucy says to herself, smiling.

"Not that I'm complaining", a voice says from the side, and Lucy smiles even more, "but why am I in my childhood house and not observing the actions of a crazed psychopath wearing my body".

Lucy turns to see Safira.

Well, not really.

The girl is equal to her in every aspect.

Her voice is the same pitch.

Her hair is the same length.

Her eyes the same blue.

But she's also different to her in every aspect.

Her voice is way warmer.

Her hair is shining.

Her eyes were infinitely more warm now.

"Hey Joy", Lucy greets, giving a small wave, "it's been a while".

"Lulu, if you don't give me a fucking hug right now, I'll do it by force".

The blonde gives a small laugh.

"If you insist".

And so they hugged.

Friends reunited after so long, the hug was close and full of love.

For a second, it was like there was nothing wrong in the world.

Like life was great again.

Lucy didn't want to let go, but she had only so much time to talk to her.

Joy realized it too, breaking the hug.

None of them said it, but it killed them a bit inside to have to part.

"I assume this is part of the spell you mentioned a few seconds ago, correct?".

"Yes. Samsara creates for a second a place for the connection based on the target's most precious memories. In this case, your childhood home".

"It's really well done", Joy says, picking up an apple nearby and munching it, "it even replicates taste".

"Joy...".

"I know. We don't have a lot of time".

"Is there...any message you would like me to deliver? Anyone you want to have anything?".

"Not really. My parents died a few years before we met. Say hello to everyone for me, though".

"Of course".

"Oh, and get those cute blue flowers we saw on the Spirit World to put on my grave, please. I love those".

"Sure".

"...".

"Anything else?"

"Not that it comes to mind right now".

"I see".

Joy turns her back to Lucy, hands behind her back.

"So, guess this is it, huh?".

"Looks like it", the blonde said, her hair covering her eyes.

Joy turns around, the biggest smile plastered on her face.

"Come on, don't be so sad. How about I sing that song you like? _Oh, stars_...".

"Not really feeling it, Joy".

"You're kinda bumming me out here, Lucy", she pouts.

"Sorry".

"It's fine", she said, "guess I can't afford to be too picky about how I die. I would've loved some place with a bit more appeal though, like in a beach for example. If I come back again, be a dame and do me the favor of having our fight in a tropical island".

"Duly noted", she says, giggling a bit.

A moment passes.

"...".

"...".

"Lucy?".

"Yes?".

"Can...can I be petty for a moment?".

"Sure, the mood was getting too chummy for my tastes anyway".

"It's just...this sucks".

"I feel you".

"I don't think you do. You never died, returned, as a brainwashed killer, if I may add, and was killed by your best friend".

"Well, when you put it like that...", Lucy tries to instill some humor.

"I just...this is not what I deserved! I'm pretty far from being a role model, don't get me wrong, but...COME ON!", she yelled at the blue sky.

The sun seemed to darken slightly at her roar.

Lucy just nodded.

"I did everything right. I took care of my family, blood or not".

"I always tried helping when I could".

"I never cheated on any of my boyfriends".

"Well...", Lucy intervenes.

"Terry doesn't count".

"Okay then".

"I've given, literally, my life for everyone".

"And this is how I go down? As a villain?".

"You're not a villain, Joy".

"Tell that to the little kid whose mother and father became toys for me until I broke them".

"It wasn't you".

"Wasn't my intention, but they were my hands around their throats".

"Same car, different driver. Join the club".

Joy gives a small sad smile.

"You have it rough as well, don't you?"

Lucy just keeps silent.

Joy sighs.

"Why do we suffer like this? What have we done to deserve this?".

"Why couldn't we get what we deserved?".

Lucy takes a deep breath and starts.

"Well, Joy, that's just the thing, isn't it? Life isn't like that".

"We don't get what we deserve, most often than not. We dream of wealth only to be buried with dirt".

"Life is not about fairness. Life is not about promised gifts and regalia".

"It's about taking our unimportant little lives and making them unforgettable".

"It's about fighting fate at every corner just so we're not some actors in a play".

"Life, Joy, is about looking at all this, all our meaninglessness, our diminute scope and our lack of power and just saying _fuck it_ ".

"Life is about changing nothing into everything, kid", she said, "and I don't know if any kind of heaven can be better than that".

Lucy then looks at her friend.

"I mean, other than the heaven you're going to, of course", Lucy corrects herself with a smile.

"You better hope so, or I'll come back to haunt you", Joy quips back, a smile now present on her teary face.

A breeze passes between them.

"When did you get so philosophical?", Joy says, laughing through the tears.

"Just shut up and let me have this, I'm beat", Lucy grins.

"So am I, Lucy", Joy said, lying down and closing her eyes for the last time, "so am I".

And thus Joy started to embrace the darkness, her lucidity fading.

'Wherever I'm going, if it's the same place I went last time I died', she thought, 'don't let me out again'.

"I'm beat".

 **Back in the real world**

And so Safira shone like the most enrapturing sapphire before cracking and becoming dust, scattering in the gentle blow of the wind.

The glitter in the air, dancing as the winds blew, would forever be one of the most beautiful sights Lucy would ever see.

"I just hope that you can get some rest now", the blonde whispered, tears flowing freely as she collapsed from exhaustion.

Finally resting, albeit on a different manner than she would've liked, Lucy dreamed about the first days when she got into Fortuna and made friends with a shy girl who wanted to be a jeweller.

She had the most breathtaking blue eyes and a clear blue hair.

At first, she was so shy, she never even tried to talk with the people around her, she just tweaked with the blue rock in her necklace.

Her mother had given that rock to her. She said it was from the purest sapphire this world had ever known. She joked about how expensive it was, and that she might need to sell that in the future to pay for food, so her daughter shouldn't get too attached.

The girl knew that was a lie, though. She tested it the same day she got it and found out it was just resin.

But she wouldn't tell her mother that. No, it would break her heart to know the truth.

So she kept it close to her and treasured it. She everyday treated it as the most important and prized possession in her life.

After all, who knows? Maybe from all the wishing, the blue rock on her necklace could become the real thing.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Do you think we were too hard on them?", Ed asked, feeling a bit guilty.

The Fortuna trio was walking after the little scuffle with the Fairy Tail mages.

Ed didn't like how they parted.

They were his friend's friends. He never thought he would dislike someone who was friends with Lucy.

"Not at all. Those pricks deserved a lesson", Vik responded.

"Yeah Ed, they had to be knocked down a peg", Mel agreed.

"Either way, I'm not sure Lucy will like the fact that we fought with her guild", the Exceed said, still not completely fine with what happened.

"Like she has never done that. I'll bet you anything she has fought with at least one person on her little trip here", Mel said.

"Yeah, but...".

"Buddy, calm down", Vik said, "if she gets mad then we just figure a way to say sorry next time we meet, ok? How about that?".

"I think she will appreciate it! Thanks Vik!".

"Relax, little guy, it'll be okay".

"So", Mel said, "where to now?".

"We'll keep going ahead. Lucy is a few kilometers that way", Vik pointed.

"Thank God for you nose".

"Best nose out of all the types of slayers is the wolf one!".

"Really?".

"Well, those dragon slayers didn't know about it and that God slayer we met a few years ago didn't have a great nose either, so maybe".

"Cool".

"Yeah, it's really nice".

"..."

"What is it Mel?".

"Are we there yet?".

"God dammit, don't you start".

"So then let's race there!".

"Hell no, I don't want to bet with you, you get weirdly competitive when you bet people".

"Nice courier you are", she said, trying to bait him.

"Nice try", Vik says, "I just like to have a little peace before the storm".

Mel sighs.

"Sure, I can get that".

"Just what will Lucy's reaction be?".

"I don't know", he started, "but we have to prepare ourselves".

"The last time Lucy and Noir were together, they almost blew the guild up".

A chill passes through them in remembering that moment.

Then they continued their merry way.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **AND THAT'S A WRAP!**

 **Well, it's a wrap on season 1 of this story, at least.**

 **I'm planning on continuing Lucy's story in the future, but first I'd like your feedback.**

 **What are your thoughts on the story so far? Please say whatever's on your mind!**

 **Now, I'm not sure when I will update again but...you can be sure that I'll try and write a nice new arc for all of you.**

 **Thank you all so much for everything. For using your time to read this and for the constant support you have shown me. I can't put in words how happy they make me.**

 **Well, guess it's time to end this.**

 **Once again, thank you so much for everything.**

 **See ya (probably not) soon!**

 **AVANTI!**


	12. Chapter 12

**SUP!**

 **Follower here, bringing you guys a new chapter!**

 **Y'all doing okay? Hope so!**

 **So, this is a more light-hearted entry to this story. I know it can be quite a downer sometimes, so moments of humor are essential to keep up the good pace.**

 **I said last chapter that it was, for me, the end of season 1. This chapter then counts as some sort of those comedy oriented OVAs that are, although canon to the story, kind of like fillers as well.**

 **Oh, and if you guys are interested, I just posted a one shot of Boku no Hero Academia and I also have an ongoing Danmachi story, if you'd like to see some other stuff I wrote.**

 **If that's not your thing, no problems! Hope you enjoy this chapter then!**

 **Okay, I guess that was all I had to talk about.**

 **On with the story!**

 **AVANTI!**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Lucy woke up with a headache.

"Where…?", the blonde asked herself, in a small voice.

"Home", another voice answered.

Lucy looks to her left, and although her eyes aren't really functioning properly yet, she spots the person who answered her.

"Oh, hi Liz. Didn't notice you there. How are you?".

"Better than you".

"Obviously".

They stay in silence for a few seconds.

"Listen, Liz…".

"Shut up".

"…I might be wrong, but my intuition is telling me that you're mad about something".

"Yes, I am. Do you know why?".

"Because Mel pranked you again?".

Liz's eyes darken.

"I'll give you one more chance".

"Because I almost died?".

"Yes, because you almost died".

"Not the first time that happened, though", Lucy shrugs.

"I agree, but this particular event is getting more and more frequent. It hasn't even been a month and you already had a fight to the death, a battle against a Vein frigate and scuffles with your old guild. Even for you, that's a lot of events in a small window of time".

"Things happen, nothing I can do about it".

"Normally, but didn't you actively choose to engage all of those times?".

"Only against my older guild. The other two occurrences were out of my control".

"We both know that's a lie".

"Did you check my memories while I was asleep?", Lucy half-jokes, eyeing Liz.

"Come on, I don't need to. I know you, Lucy, and I know you chose the confrontation".

"Then you know I did it because it was the best scenario".

"I don't doubt that".

"So we're done here", Lucy says, trying to get up.

Liz pushes her down harshly with one hand.

"Ouch", the blonde whines, "you know I'm still recuperating, right?".

"Lucy, why didn't you take Fairy Tail with you against Safira?".

"They weren't ready for that battle".

"Bullshit, we both know they are. Try again".

"It was too risky".

"They face dark guilds and death scares everyday. Since before you even got there. Last chance".

Lucy looks away.

"I wasn't ready", she says, exhaling heavily.

"For what?", Liz nudges Lucy for a confession.

"I know they could have put up a fight. Of course they can, even if I don't think they are ready for the long run".

"They aren't. They couldn't even put up a fight against Mel".

"Wait, Mel fought them?", the blonde turns back sharply.

"Yes, we'll come back to it later", Liz says, pushing her GM back down to her bed, more softy than before, "go back to your insightful moment".

"I don't think I can muster putting them in danger too. There's too much people I care about in danger already, it sucks that we can't win without risking everything".

"But that is not a choice. They have to help. I agree that it sucks that this responsibility had to fall on your shoulders, and it's not fair that you can't catch a break, but there's none, no other alternative that we can explore".

Lucy sighs.

"I know", she says, eyes closed, "just wished we had more time".

"War waits for no one, Lucy", Liz sighs as well, "all we can do now is get ready for it, anyway we can".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"You think Luder will like my gift?", Ken asked.

"Of course she will, it's a stuffed bear, what's not to like?", answered the Exceed.

"Thank you! I even tracked down one of the bears from that collection she thought was cute!".

"The celestial spirits one?".

"Yup!".

"Nice, which one?".

"It's a secret!".

"No fair!".

Both snicker and continue to decorate the room.

In another corner, Vik is having a little discussion with Mel.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMNED MIND?".

"DON'T RAISE YOU TONE WITH ME, MALL COP!".

"IT'S WARDEN! AND I WILL RAISE MY TONE AS MUCH AS I WANT, MUTLEY!".

"I DON'T EVEN LOOK OR SOUND LIKE HIM!", Vik roared.

"YOU'RE BOTH ANNOYING DOGS, THE ALLEGORY WAS PERFECT!".

"YOU FUC-".

"QUIET!", Liz shouts, appearing on the scene, "Seriously, Lucy needs rest and you all are shouting so loud even Fiore can hear you".

"Sorry", Vik starts.

"Sorry, Liz. We're just a bit stressed", Mel apologizes as well.

"I can see that. Mind telling me why?".

"We're not great with decorating stuff, so me and Mel don't see eye to eye on things".

"I think Lucy would prefer balloons, but Vik is saying that she'd prefer snacks to some decor".

Liz looks at both of them.

"Vik's right".

"What?!".

"Yes! Told you!".

"When in doubt, always choose snacks. That's common knowledge", Liz says.

"But she's seeming a little fatter this days, so I didn't want to indulge her", Mel stands her ground.

"Oh, is she? Well, I'll be sure to let her know you think of her that way".

Mel pales.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND ALL THAT IS HOLY, FIND MERCY IN YOUR SOUL!".

"Are you asking me to keep a secret?".

"Yes!".

"So, a favor?".

"Sure, whatever!".

"Which would mean", Liz licks her lips, "you'd owe me".

Mel is now terrified as well.

"Mel, don't! You're dealing with the devil here, you can't possibly win!", Vik interrupts, trying to help the one he was feuding with not long ago.

Liz merely directs a cold glare towards Vik, her message clear even though it wasn't vocalized.

 _Be quiet_.

"I-I'll do it".

Vik places a hand on her shoulder .

"Oh little naive girl, what did you just do?", he says rhetorically, in a somber tone.

"It can't be that bad, can it?", Mel asks, eyeing Liz.

Liz laughs.

"Oh, it can. And then some".

Mel just looks down to her palms.

'What have I done?'.

In the distance, even the wind seemed to cease.

At the other side of the room, the Exceed and the childish mage only look towards the other three.

"What do you think is going on there now? The whole ambience feels different somehow", Ed asks.

"Don't know, but if I were to guess, I'd say Mel just screwed up heavily. Again".

"I wouldn't put it past her", the winged member says, "what kind of derranged psycho chooses balloons over food?".

"She totally had it coming".

And they continued to wrap the gifts, all too aware of the darkness close to them.

-/-/-/-/-/-

After the festivities and presents, a knock was heard.

"I got it", said Lucy, rising from the floor, leaving her new stuffed bear, which had a striking resemblance to Aries.

They had all chose to just eat on the floor after Ed had dropped his piece of cake there.

It wasn't at all comfortable, but it made the Exceed happy, so they gladly put up with the annoying twinge of pain from sitting on the ground.

Opening the door, Lucy had been with great spirits.

"Your guild is as small as always, Lucy", a cold voice says.

Her mood took a heavy hit with the person in front of her.

"Good evening. Can we help with anything, ?", she forced a nice salute.

Beckett Shaw was a dignatary of Fortuna. He was a great salesman and had a knack for racking promotions.

That, of course, meant that he rose up quickly. And because of his stellar growth and the pandering he was subjected to, he developed a superiority complex.

"Yes, you can. How about you act like a Guild Master for once and turn in your mission reports?", he said snidely.

Now, he was put in a key role for the monarchy, so unfortunately both for him and for Lucy, that meant that he had to work closely alongside the guilds.

Too closely, both of them would say.

"But if I did that, you would never bless us with your visit!".

"I'm not in the mood for jokes".

"Just like all the other times".

Shaw gives a glare.

"Fine", she sighs, "the reason the reports are late is because of an urgent mission we had to act on".

"Which is?".

"Taking down Safira and a fleet of Vein operatives".

Inside the guild, all members puffed their chests proudly at that.

They haven't really helped, but to know their leader did that made them happy.

"If I recall correctly, those events happened overseas".

"…that is correct".

"You just up and went to another nation, while we remain at war?!", he exploded.

To be fair, Shaw had a point.

King's Sword had a pivotal place in managing the peace in Fortuna, and even with their help, the situation wasn't really anywhere near solved.

To have the leader of one of your strongest allies to walk away was, at the very least, a great risk.

Lucy lowers her head.

"Yes. And I will shoulder all punishments of my Guild".

Shaw sneers.

"How very noble of you".

Lucy's hands balled into fists.

Just because he was right doesn't mean that it didn't piss her off.

"I hope you understand your situation", he says, malice pouring from his tongue.

"I do. I left my post and, even though I had my Guild at the ready, endangered everyone in Fortuna".

Shaw pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Frankly, it's a miracle that this guild is still standing with a leader such as yourself".

All Lucy's guild members had been listening in.

And for a while there, Liz was able to calm them down enough.

But this direct insult was the last straw.

Mel had enough.

"Now listen here…", she started, hands already encompassed in magic.

"Mel, stop. It's fine. He made a correct assessment of the situation. I'm not happy with it either, but I was lacking in my position".

Shaw glares at both members.

"You should control your dogs better, Lucy".

"What the fu…", Mel starts, rage intensifying.

Lucy jumps in.

"MEL!", Lucy stops her, "Mr. Shaw, I ask of you to have the decorum of someone befitting your position".

"She means _fuck you, asshole_ ", a voice inside screams.

"VIK!", Lucy yells.

Liz can only mouth _sorry_. He kept them at bay for as much as she could.

"What, he started it!".

"You will all shut up now", Lucy orders.

"But…".

"This isn't negotiable. Be quiet until further notice".

Mel glares at Lucy, who remains impassive.

"Huh, maybe you do have a good leash on them", he compliments, in his ever so present sneer.

"I would prefer if you didn't compare my guild mates to dogs, Shaw. As we both know, my temper isn't great for people who lack decency in a conversation".

His face darkens.

"Watch your tongue, woman".

"Then might I suggest watching yours as well, before you lose it".

"You dare threaten me?".

"If you dare to insult my guild, then yes, I do. As Safira was shown, I have no patience for ones who court war with me".

"Oh, so you think I'm courting war, huh. Perhaps that is a good idea".

"Try me. We both know I have the upper hand and that you aren't homicidal enough to try".

Shaw remains silent

"Now, this is what's gonna happen: you will walk out, go back to the castle, plot against us with every little scheme in that cruel head of yours and then, when you realize that you have no shot at winning, you will stop and give us another millionaire fine for disrespecting your authority. Are we clear?".

The man locks eyes with Lucy, waiting for her to budge and ask for forgiveness.

She doesn't.

"I won't forget what happened here, Heartfilia".

"Nor will I, Beckett".

With this, Shaw merely walks out, his frame hunching more than when he arrived.

"Yeah, you sure showed him, Lucy!".

"As expected of our leader".

"Luder is the best!".

"On three, we say luder, okay?".

"Guys, maybe don't", Liz tries to stop them.

"You ready?".

"Guys?".

"One!".

"Please".

"Two!".

"Screw it".

"THREE!".

"Quiet!", Lucy demands.

All look at her.

"Come on, we won, what's the big deal?", Mel says offhandedly.

" _What's the big deal?_ ", Lucy mimics, about to explode.

"Lucy, calm down…", Liz tries for the last time, putting a hand on her shoulder, her magic acting as a calming sensation on Lucy.

Liz had a magic that worked with emotions.

She could feel and sway whatever emotions other people had, while also being able to see concepts of why they were feeling that way. She didn't necessarily need to touch them, but the closer she got, the more powerful it was.

The downside was that her magic was useless against non living opponents, like Bickslow's babies, and also that she could only sway completely one emotion.

Which meant that, if a mage was acting murderous for more than one reason, she could only _erase_ one of them.

Or, like it happened in this case, she erased her leader's anger, but not the disappointment.

"Do you have any idea what just happened?", Lucy asked.

"Yes, you sent that asshole packing!", Ken cheered.

"That asshole is now royalty. He is in charge of the strike force against the militia, and is perhaps the person we needed the most on our side!".

"Now, we won't have his support, which could help protect or save more innocent lives, and we definitely won't be in his favor, which means we'll be the ones deployed to the shitholes or the front lines".

"We're sorr…".

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DONE?", she snapped again.

Also, Liz's emotion erases were focal, which meant that the anger Lucy was feeling before was gone, but this new anger, that was born after the old one, no longer was dispelled.

Liz immediately started to subdue this new one, but each erasing of a same emotion made her magic weaker, as if a small tolerance had begun.

"Well, now it doesn't…".

"We made an enemy here, of someone we shouldn't have made. I want you all to process this and think about what you've done".

Lucy goes up to her room, taking the new stuffed bear with her.

Liz makes sure to glare at all of them before running up to her leader.

The woman opens Lucy's room to see her putting Ken's gift on her bed.

"You can stop now, Liz. Sorry for making you do this after all the work you've been doing here".

She smiles, a small bead of sweat going down her face.

"It's okay, it's my job as second in command to make sure you don't kill your guild".

Liz's magic was, purely, a magic that needed her to be calm and level headed.

If she was too stressed or too tired, it wouldn't be as effective.

So for her to control her leader, who had built an incredible tolerance to her magic already, after all her work as leader after Lucy went to Fiore, was an amazing feat.

Cleaning the sweat, Liz attempts to begin a conversation.

"You sure gave them a lesson".

"They have to be more mature. I can't possibly keep diffusing every damn scuffle they get into".

"Makarov did it".

"Master made it look so easy. If only I were a wizard saint…"

"Keep dreaming. You're nowhere near that point yet".

"Yeah yeah, love you too".

She starts to walk.

"Hey, one last thing".

"What is it?".

"If they pissed you off so much, why didn't you intervene sooner?".

"We both know you already have the answer for that".

"Humor me".

The spirit mage sighs.

"I couldn't. If I did that, I would be showing Shaw that my guild members are, as he said, on a leash. This way, he may hate us but at the very least knows not to mess with us. He won't trample on my authority".

"But if you wanted to be on his good side so much, you shouldn't have said those last things, though".

Lucy sighs.

"I had no choice", she turns around and enters her room, "nobody talks to my friends that way".

She closes the door.

Liz smiles.

"Really, you're too nice for your own good".

-/-/-/-/-/-

After a few minutes of silence, Ed breaks the silence.

"So, you think Lud…Lucy is mad?".

"Very much so. Didn't you see her eyes?".

"She's livid".

"Well, we do deserve the cold shoulder though".

"Glad you all realize it", Liz says reproachfully.

"Liz!", Mel greets, "how mad was she?".

"How much do you think?".

"A lot?".

"Triple that".

"Ouch".

"I saw what she had in store for you in her head before erasing her anger. Trust me, you all better be on your best behavior for the rest of the day and pray to whatever deity you believe in that no one makes this day worse".

"Well, that's easy enough".

"What could possibly make this day worse?", Vik says.

Another person knocks on their door.

"WHAT'S GUYS! IT'S ME, NOIR! OPEN UP!".

Liz punches Vik on his arm.

"You had to ask".

Mel senses the violence irradiating from Lucy's room and only utters two words.

"Oh, crap".

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Wow, Lucy, you look tense", the man says.

Noir was a man with brown eyes and black hair. He wore a body long black trenchcoat, always fully buttoned.

There was absolutely nothing outstanding about him.

He had an average build, average height, wore contacts, which meant lower than average eyesight.

He wasn't even good enough in any kind of physical confrontation.

So it was a big surprise to everyone at King's Sword when he arrived at their doors for the first time with perhaps the biggest leaders of the militia at that moment.

No one understood how he did that.

Lucy even considered him as being part of the militia, and a mastermind trying to trip them up.

She was completely wrong.

Not even his IQ was above average.

No, Noir was a completely untalented being.

That is, if you didn't count his magic.

"I _am_ tense", she answered.

"Huh, I was right!", he says astonished, then flexes his averagely developed arm muscles, "guess I'm not as much of an idiot as you said I was".

'There was really no need at all for the arm flexing, which made your completely obvious remark lose any and all positive weight to it', Vik thought, 'man why do you keep sabotaging yourself like this?'.

"I guess not", Lucy sighs, "so, anything we can help you with?".

"I'm marked for death".

"That's a first", Mel says sarcastically.

"What, I really am!", he whines.

"Shocker", quips Vik.

"Don't you believe me?".

"We do, Inui, but…", Liz starts.

"My name is Noir".

"Well, it isn't your real name…", Vik murmured.

"My name is Noir! Never mind my legal name".

"You mean real name".

"Mel, stop", the blonde says, tiredly.

'What a day. Not even Erza got me this exhausted'.

"Go ahead, Noir, please".

"Thank you, Lucy. It's nice to see some of you still have manners".

Mel glares at him, who cowers.

"Sorry…".

"I'm going to show him manners when I split him in half", she whispered to herself.

"Mel, come on, do you really have to do this every time?".

"Lucy, why are we wasting time with him? We both know we can't help him".

"Well, let's hear him out and see".

"Fine…".

"So, Noir, you were saying?".

"Ah yes, I'm marked for death. Like, DEATH death. Killed kind of death. Un-alived. Knocking on heaven's door. Permanently stopped from breathing sort of death. Murd-…".

"Yes, we got it. So, how can we help?".

"Maybe protect me?".

"We both know how that ended when we tried it last time".

Noir's magic was…odd, to say the least.

He has the ability to freely control his own luck. Good or bad, he could switch'em instantly.

Except it wasn't his luck.

What really happened was that he syphoned every persons luck. Everyone within one kilometer.

So if he wanted good luck, he could break a casino. But in return, he had to stay an equal amount of time with bad luck, which normally meant that a card would slip from his palms and he would have to give all his money away.

That's how he apprehended those leaders.

He dialed his bad luck up so that they would appear, and used his good luck cooldown to make them pretty much neutralize themselves.

Effective and almost effortless.

But as was just explained, the thing about Noir's magic was that he syphoned luck from everyone. No exceptions.

So in the instances where Mel or Vik had to guard him, they got caught up too.

And it didn't really work to just stay out of the one kilometer radius.

Once everything got in, no matter if it was living or not, it suffered the consequences.

So, to put it simply, guarding him was hell.

Area working magics like this were rare, but not unseen. King's Sword own Ken had one, although his was even more overpowered than Noir's.

But that's a story for a later date.

"Yes, I remember", he said, "and I am so sorry".

"Sorry doesn't make me un-bitten by an alligator…".

"Again, I'm sorry. But you guys know that I can't defend myself".

That was also true.

His magic might make him someone very formidable, but it also made him a sitting duck.

All one had to do was to wait for the time when he let his good and bad luck leveled or for the time his bad luck was acting, and he'd be an easy target. Any stray bullet became a kill shot.

And it was tough for bodyguards too, because all they wanted was too protect him, but his magic made their magic and actions backfire in a way that almost killed him.

So just to recap.

In his good luck days, it was hell to guard him.

In his bad luck days, it was worse.

So yeah, you could see how Mel wasn't really ecstatic to help him.

"Tell us more about who's after you".

"It's some members of a local gang. They keep saying that I should pay for arresting their leader".

"Was he one of those three who you apprehended?".

"No! When the royal guards were taking those guys, their leader just appeared and fell unconscious in front of us. The guards took him away too and, after they were long gone, I deactivated my good luck to just end the cool down as quick as possible. When I entered the _bad luck zone_ , a member of their gang appeared and accused me of having arrested him"

"Didn't you try to explain the situation?".

"Well, the thing is…".

"Here we go".

"When the guard took him, his watch fell down and was left behind, I myself only realised it fell after they were out of earshot".

"You didn't put it on, did you?".

"…".

"Noir, tell me you didn't put it on".

"…I did".

"Idiot".

Liz could only sigh.

"He asked if I had saw a guy just like the man they arrested, but I denied it. He thanked me for the help and wanted a high five, so I complied".

"When I lifted my arm, my sleeve fell a bit and it exposed the watch, so then he accused me of killing and robbing his leader".

Vik and Ed at this point are struggling to not laugh, something Ken decided some time ago he wouldn't even try doing.

"So I explained to him that he wasn't dead, the royal guards just took him, and then he said ' _so you did know what happened_ ' and now he doesn't believe a word I say".

All three of them are loudly laughing now, Inui's failures being just too amusing for them.

Mel and Liz looked, respectively, pissed off and non believing.

Lucy, for what felt like the millionth time that day, sighed once more.

"So now he's after you, in the middle of your cooldown period, and you need some backup, is that it?".

"Exactly!".

"I have to be honest, Noir, I don't like this situation. This guy got the upper hand, and we have no info on him. Even worse, there's a possibility that he's the lowest threat, and we may accidentally hurting you because of your bad luck period".

Noir looks down.

"But…we do not leave one of our own behind. We will help you, to the best of our abilities".

"Really?".

"Yes. You need protection until when?".

"Just for another two hours, then it goes back to normal".

"Good. Do you remember his face or any important details about him?".

"It was a guy wearing a hoodie. That's all I have".

"Ok, with so little detail we can't go looking for him. So I think the best play is to act as your bodyguards".

"Cool! So we'll just hang here until my luck stabilizes?".

"No, you're going with Ed, Vik and Mel to a remote part of town where no one can get caught up in a potential fight. There are far too many magic items and weapons here, this isn't a safe place with your current unlucky predicament".

"WAIT, WHAT?".

"YEAH, WHY US?.

Ed only brought a paw to his face.

"Because you're the most qualified for this mission. Any other questions?"

"What if I refuse?", Mel asked.

"I'd remind you that's an order from your Guild Master and that you're in no position to refuse. Also, it's cute that you think that would work".

"What if I leave the guild?".

"Then I would remind you that you owe me one favor", Liz says.

"Fine, fine", Mel gives up.

"Then it's settled. You all will part now so that nothing destroys our home, okay?".

"Fucking perfect", Mel cusses.

"Couldn't be any fucking better", Vik cusses as well.

"I'm not okay with it but I feel like I don't really have a choice in the matter", Ed says.

"Smart kitty. Well then", Lucy says opening the guilds door, "off you go!".

"You sure we can't be here? What's the worse that could happen?", Vik asked.

At the end of that line, the door Lucy opened broke.

Not from the hinges.

In half.

"How is this even possible?", Liz questions.

"Don't know, but they better not have broken a thing in my room. Noir will have to find another guild to protect him if there's even a crack there".

At this, Noir ran and Vik and Mel went after him.

All three tripped in stones and fell face first.

Lucy only hung her head.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Vik was not happy at all.

Since leaving the guild, they had tripped three times, got lost twice and watched Noir be almost murdered a whopping amount of seven times.

Here's how each time went down:

Ed snoozed mid flight, lost his balance and fell on Noir's head, who lost his footing and was almost hit by a chariot.

Vik stretched his arms upwards, a taxi thought he wanted a ride and immediately went over, losing it's ability to break the second it was impossible for Noir to dodge. Vik himself yanked him out of the way.

A flower pot fell from a window above him. Ed caught it before it hit.

Noir entered a pastry shop and inside there was a suicide bomber. Fortunately, Mel took care of him before anyone got hurt.

A piano, which had an anvil above it, was being lifted by a rope and the rope snapped while Noir was under it. All three members of the Fortuna based guild threw themselves to push him out of the way, afterwards having a hard time believing Noir when he actually thought it was a good idea to walk slowly under it.

He twisted his foot and nearly fell in the sewers. Again Vik caught him.

And then the seventh, which was perhaps the most puzzling of them all.

Mel was flipping a coin in his hands when a seagull, which wasn't a bird you found on this town, even during migration, flew and hit it with it's wings. The coin flew and hit a nearby window, shattering it.

From inside the building came a man holding the coin with one of his hands and his head in another.

When he yelled asking for who was the owner of the coin, Noir nonchalantly said it was Mel.

"See? I got your coin back. Some good luck for once!", he had said.

The man was no one other than a retired marksman for the military, and, of course, he was holding his rifle in his hand. Noir somehow didn't see the rifle when he asked the old man's question.

He shot round after round at them, but Mel made a wall to separate them from the man.

They ran for what seemed like hours, but, for their misfortune, was only 13 minutes.

Vik had _definitely_ no reason to be happy.

Mel was no better. She had actively thought manners to painfully kill Noir while suffering through this ordeal, and her patience was on the verge of depleting.

"How long till you're safe, Noir?", Ed asked, tired of all the occurrences.

"My bad luck should be ending in a few minutes".

"Can you be more precise?".

"Not really. I know it won't take much, but it also won't be right now".

"Wow. Helpful, thanks", Vik sarcastically said.

"I don't like this any more than you, you know?".

"I have my doubts about the veracity of that sentence", Mel quipped.

"So do I", Ed agreed.

Noir looks down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you guys waste your day with me".

Vik sighs.

"We know you are not to blame, it's just…taxing for us too, you know?".

"Bodyguarding is really difficult when you have to protect your client from everything and everyone, including yourself", Mel completed.

"So rest assured we are not angry at you, but at this situation".

"Mostly", Mel whispers.

Noir grins.

"Well, I am glad to have such capable partners. How about I buy you all a drink? It's almost over, I can feel it!".

"Noir, there's no need…".

"I insist! Let's have a cold one! I'll pay it, even!".

"Bars have lots of glass bottles, maybe we shouldn't go to a place full of such dangerous objects".

"Come on, you are the biggest warriors this kingdom has! Don't tell me you are scared of some bottles?".

Mel glares.

"We ain't scared of shit!".

'Hook, line and sinker', the currently unlucky man thought.

"Then there's no problem", he said, opening the door of the bar near them, "after you".

Vik, Mel and Ed looked at themselves.

"Should we?", Mel asked.

"It could alleviate the tension and make him calmer. Plus, I'm in desperate need of a beer right now".

"Soda for me!".

Mel smiled at the silver furball.

"Then it's settled!", she turns to Noir, "you said you're paying, right?".

"Yes, leave it all to me!".

All of them then enter the bar, which was quite big, easily the same size as their guild.

For the first time since leaving for this little adventure, all of them are smiling.

There is only one person inside, drinking a glass of what appears to be whiskey.

"Is there no one tending the bar?", Vik asked the man.

"He said he'll be here shortly. Supply run or something", he answers. Something about his voice sounds familiar to Noir.

"Guys", he tries.

"Oh, guess we'll wait then", Mel says, taking hold of a glass mug.

"Guys", Noir tries again.

"Busy day?", the man asks, striking a conversation.

"Hey, seriously", Noir tries yet again.

"Yeah, we're helping out this guy, and it's been tiring", Vik answers, pointing to Noir.

"GUYS!", he yells.

The man turns at the shout.

"YOU!", the lone person inside the bar yells.

He pulls a gun.

"THAT'S THE GUY WHO WANTS ME DEAD!".

-/-/-/-/-/-

It all developed just like a slapstick comedy act.

Mel, who jumped towards the assailant, miscalculated how far he actually was and fell flat on her face.

The glass mug on her hand rolled and tripped Vik, who hit Ed with the most beautiful overhead kick the world had ever seen.

The poor Exceed shot forward, knocking the assailant off balance and making him drop his gun. When it touched the ground, it misteriouly fired, missing Noir's head by one centimeter.

"WHAAHH!", he yelled in surprise.

"Great, it missed", Mel said, with no emotion.

It's not like Mel hated Noir.

…okay, scratch that, she actually did.

But Mel understood it was something out of his control.

She knew that he didn't mean to drag them into his mess.

But nevertheless, a person could only get collaterally hurt so much before they had enough.

"YES! I'M ALIVE AND HE'S DOWN! WE'VE WON!", Noir shouted.

"DUDE!", Vik yelled, exasperated.

"DON'T YOU KNOW THAT COUNTING ADVANTAGE BRINGS…", Mel started, before looking up.

"Oh no", Ed said weakly, still recuperating from the kick.

Above Noir, the whole roof was on fire.

See, when the shot missed, it hit a lamp that stood on the side of the bar, causing the fire to be released from it's glass confinement.

Then, one little flame hit a banner depicting a promotion on the price of beers for _just that one day_ that hung on the wall. That banner was interlocked with several others that were depicting other various sales.

All of them worth only for today.

So after the quick spread, the fire then started to consume the wooden walls of the establishment.

For another misterious reason, the fire only went up.

Like it didn't want to alert the mages under it of it's presence.

But such a thing was impossible, right?

Right…

"Noir, I swear that I will fucking murder you!".

"But your job is to save me!".

"I'm liking the idea of failing this mission more than the idea of completing it".

"Mel, use you magic to shield us!".

"Fi-", was all she could say before she inhaled smoke from the fire.

Mel then got into a coughing fit, not being able to breath or concentrate on the task at hand.

Vik wasn't much better. Holding his Exceed friend on his arms, he was feeling the same as Mel, although with the heightened senses of a slayer.

He couldn't breath, the only smell he could identify was the smell of something burning and his fight or flight instinct was so dialed up that he couldn't move.

Noir was on the ground, lying next to the assailant. From the sight of the fire, he began to hyperventilate and breathed in a lot of smoke. The panic, confusion and fear created a cocktail of emotions that were enough to make him pass out.

This was the true power of Noir's bad luck.

A fire and smoke were nothing to everyone inside the bar. They faced that so many times that they could normally escape with the utmost ease. Even Noir.

But all it took was bad luck and everything went south.

See, the thing that people sometimes forget about luck is that it doesn't belong with logic.

Luck cannot be quantified nor predicted. Not fully, at least.

Good luck could make you take a different road home one day and let you escape being robbed.

Bad luck could make you screw up things that you normally wouldn't, that are so rooted to your being that you could easily do it while in a semi-functioning state.

Luck could end the sharpest of minds. It was truly monstrous.

But the thing is…

Luck wasn't the only monstrous being here.

Using all of her willpower, Mel shot an enormous pillar of magic up in the sky, completely shattering the roof.

The fire was either thrown upwards or put out by the extreme wind caused by the summoning of the magic pillar.

Finally having some air in their lungs, the mages sit there for a second, getting their fill of oxygen and letting their heart go back to a normal beating rate.

"So…guess we won".

"Yeah", Vik wheezes, "but it sure don't look like it".

"No", Mel agrees, greedily getting as much air as possible on her lungs, "it most certainly does not".

A few meters to their side, a wood plank falls on Noir's head, waking him up.

"Wha…what happened?", he asks, voice small, "did we win?".

'WE?', is the thought of all King's Sword mages present.

"Yes, Noir, we did".

The man grins.

"Told ya you guys had it in the bag! I think someone owes me an apology, huh, Mel?".

Vik had to use all his strength to not let her kill him on the spot.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"YOU DAMN IDIOTS!".

"Sorry, Lucy…".

"HOW IN THE ACTUAL HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO PICK THE FREAKING MOST EXPENSIVE PLACE TO DESTROY?".

"Most expensive? That old bar?".

"YES, THAT WAS A CULTURAL LANDMARK OF THE CITY, THE FIRST BAR IN ALL OF FORTUNA! PEACE TRADES BETWEEN FIORE AND FORTUNA WERE SIGNED THERE!".

"Wow, that's unlucky", Noir quipped, trying to instill some humor.

"Noir, shut your mouth before I do it for you", Lucy said, angry like few times before.

"So now we'll have to pay the full reconstruction fee?", Ed asked.

"No. Not we".

Lucy smiles.

"Noir will pay it".

"What?!".

"You did issue an official request for us, the payment being whatever we wanted, am I correct Liz?".

"Completely, Lucy".

Noir hangs his head.

"I guess it's fair. You did save my life after all".

"Speaking of, how about you all give me the details so I can write the report?".

"But Lucy, don't you want one of us to do it?", Vik said.

"Normally that would be ideal, but you guys more than deserve a nice rest. Just tell me all the important details and then you can go straight to bed".

So they told her everything, from noticing the near misses with their client to arresting the assailant.

After that, Noir thanked everyone and went home, the fear of being stalked gone.

Vik, Ed and Mel went to their respective bedrooms, and slept almost instantly.

"Quite a show, huh?", Liz starts, "every job with Noir is like this".

"Yes, the kid is too troublesome".

"I do feel better now".

"So do I. He can be a pain, but he mostly means well".

"Maybe someday, when he masters his magic, he'll join the guild".

Lucy shivers.

"I don't know if I like that".

Liz laughs, then looks at the window, where Noir is almost out of view.

"We got lucky this time".

"How so?".

"Well, normally, with his bad luck so strong, some falling debris would have likely killed him".

"And you think it didn't because…?".

"Well, his luck surely must have finally balanced itself at that moment".

Lucy smiles.

"Nice theory. But I have another one".

Liz grins.

"Which is?".

"It didn't end there. It actually continued for a bit and then ended shortly after".

"Interesting, what makes you suggest that?".

"Well, for me, what happened was that there was something so keen on murdering Inui that his bad luck just let it kill him".

"And this thing was?".

"Mel".

Liz laughs.

"You're actually serious?".

"Yeah, from what I gathered, she was already plenty pissed off at him. And from what Vik said, she did honestly want to hurt him when they were in the bar", she explained, "so it wouldn't be odd if, in the moment the person who hated him the most in the whole radius of his magic unleashed a terrifying amount of magic, the bad luck just stepped aside for said person to _do her thing_ ".

"You say it like his bad luck is sentient".

"You've seen it up close before too, Liz", Lucy sighs, stretching her arms, "is that idea so farfetched?".

Liz stays silent for a moment.

"What about the wooden plank that fell on him?".

"Could be just some collateral. Just because the possibility of something majorly unlucky happening rises exponentially, it doesn't mean that small acts of bad luck can't also happen".

"Hmmmn", Liz hums, thinking about it.

Lucy smiles at her friend.

"Anyway, not like we can somehow prove which one of us is right. Best thing for now is just do this paperwork".

"Want help?".

"You've been here for hours and didn't even bother to pick a pen".

"I was hoping you'd say no and I'd just continue to laze here".

"Well in that case how could I possibly make you work", Lucy said.

Liz scrunches her eyes.

"You're being ironic, aren't you?".

Lucy throws her some folders.

"What do you think, Sherlock?".

Liz smiles and start to read them.

The sun sets.

Just another normal day for the King's Sword guild.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 **Oh, and before ending, I'd like to ask you all something:**

 **Do you agree with Lucy or do you agree with Liz?**

 **Or maybe you don't agree with any and have another explanation? Please comment it!**

 **That's it for today, thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed this lighter entry in the series.**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
